Isn't Life Just Grand?
by Dittodots
Summary: Being treated differently was just normal for Kiyuno, even with family. It's just how things are and how they will always be. Besides, Kiyuno couldn't have it any other way! PeinXOC Highschool Fanfic. rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sup? Second fic on this site! Hurray and its not a one-shot! I don't know how often this will be updated but I'll try to make it often! Criticism is welcomed along with comments! If you simply say this story sucks, im going to think you just hate the basic idea thing of the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but i do own Kiyuno and her family!!! this will be in Kiyuno's POV unless said otherwise!  


* * *

**

Hello, you are now reading my story. Or what happened in my life, it doesn't cover everything so _shut-up and deal with it!_ Anyway, my name is Akio Kiyuno. I have pure white hair and dark red eyes. Not light red like an albino's but _dark_ red. I dress how I please and act how I please. I have two siblings, my twin brother Taikuno, who is much taller than I am, has pitch black hair, and vibrant green eyes. Yes, we are fraternal twins! And my older sister who is named Mika, she just graduated college last year. She has golden-brown hair and purple eyes, she usually keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Mika looks just like our mother...

My father is an ass-hole, but I shall always and forever love him, not matter what. He has dusty black hair, and dark green eyes. We used to get along, _used to_. But now he hates me, not that I really care.

Then, there is my step-mother, Taeko. Aka: _**Bitch**_. I hate her and wish she would die! My dad married her when Taikuno and I were 8. She has a very light shade of red for hair and blue eyes. Taeko hates me too, she wants me to be like her and tries to force me to. It never works...

Onto my life story then, shall we? Oh, By the way! We just moved not two weeks ago and finished unpacking and signing up for school. This will be me and my brother's first day, we're late by a quarter of the year.

___________________________Line____________________________________________________________________________

I sighed sleepily as I turned over in my bed. I glared at the alarm clock. 6:30 shown brightly through the dark in neon green. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled myself from my bed and headed to the bathroom connected to my room, grabbing a towel off the dresser on my way there.

Lazily flicking the light on in the bathroom I dropped towel onto the small counter and opened glass door to the shower. As soon as the water turned on I remembered something. I looked down at my fully clothed body, I was already soaked in the freezing cold water.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to take you off first..." I mumbled as I peeled my clothes off and threw them over the door.

As soon as I was done I dried off and then headed into my room to take out some clothes. Unfortunately, my entire wardrobe was sold without me knowing it so Taeko had _oh-so-kindly_ gone out of her way to buy me a new wardrobe, only like hers. So all I had were, skirts, mini-shorts, and... strange shirts that looked sluttish...

I bit off a growl as I took out a pair of mini-shorts, a brown plaid skirt, and a tan tank-top. I didn't _really_ mind the tank-top, but everything else was like fire on my skin. It _**burned**_!!! As I continued getting ready for school I muttered curses under my breath, all directed at _**Bitch**_.

A knock pierced the silence in my room as I slung a pathetic bag on my shoulder, it was filled with school supplies of course!

"What?!" I snapped, I wasn't a morning person, sleep or not.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Taikuno whined on the other side of the door. I merely threw the door opened and stomped past him, making sure to slam the door as loudly as possible. I heard Taikuno chuckle as he followed me down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Good morning Taikuno-kun!" Taeko chimed from the kitchen, completely ignoring me.

"Morning." Taikuno responded indifferently to her. He sent me a smirk before opening the front door for the both of us.

"Oh Taikuno, wait." Came our father's voice from the top of the stair-well.

"Yeah?" Taikuno replied as he turned to face our father.

"I want you to stay home today, I have something to talk to discuss with you." Taikuno cast a curious gaze towards me, I shrugged.

"Uh, sure thing, Dad..." He replied with a scratch to the back of his head.

"See you after school." I muttered with a turn, walking outside to meet my baby. A Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R , 2009 model of course.

"Maybe wearing sandals isn't the best idea while riding a bike, but oh well." I stated with a shrug as I threw my leg over the side of the bike, kicked up the stand, and started the engine.

As I weaved through traffic to my new school I briefly wondered what father could have wanted to talk to Taikuno about.

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see... But more importantly, first impressions are always important!" I chuckled darkly as I raced, full speed, towards the parking lot, making a large number of student turn to see an on-coming motorcycle coming at them. Luckily for them, at the last second, I pushed the brakes, creating a trail of smoke as I stopped in an open spot, perfectly.

"Whoa..." I heard a few students gasp in amazement. Not everyday you see a girl in a skirt riding a bike like mine, eh? I ignored them and hopped off the bike after kicking the stand back up.

"Excuse me..." Came a very disgusting scratchy voice behind me as I was fixing my skirt with a frown.

"What?" I growled, I was sleep deprived and was forced into this disgusting clothing, I had a _right _ to be a bitch!

'_Stupid skirt, fix dammit!!_' I though angrily as I smoothed the edges once again.

"I am head of the welcoming committee and am obligated to give you your schedule." The voice explained, I turned to the owner of the voice with a glare. A girl, my age, red hair and glasses... She was a prep... damn...

"Alright, hand it over... please..." I asked calmly, after all. I did promise Taikuno and Mika that I would _**try**_ and make a few friends this time around.

"Here." She shoved the paper at me with a sneer and turned to walk to a large group of kids standing on the right side of the building. Prep ville! Yay! Not...

With a sigh I scanned the paper with my classes and teachers on it.

**Period 1: **English- Hatake

**Period 2:** Art- Yuhi

**Period 3:** Lunch- N/A

**Period 4:** Gym- Guy

"What kind of schedule only has four periods?" I could feel my eye twitch in irritation, this school is so strange...

Shaking my head, I decided to find somewhere comfortable to relax at. Apparently the only place that was unoccupied was a small tree near a group of teenagers that were hanging around a very large oak tree. They dressed exactly how I wanted to dress, lucky bastards. With a sigh I made my way over to the small tree, ignoring everyone like usual.

"So much for making friends." I muttered to myself as I sat under a branch. I pulled out my favorite book groaning slightly when I remembered that I had contacts on, I hated them but Taeko forced me to wear them.

I flipped open the book to my marked page and began the kick-ass adventures of some random girl and a random vampire guy with hormone issues.

'_I'm such a sucker for the vampires!_' I thought with amusement.

For some unknown reason a shadow in the shape of a person loomed over me. Now who could this be? I looked up away from my book to see a guy with raven hair pulled back to look like a duck's butt... And he was staring at me...

"Can I help you?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. I was anti-social for good reasons. The boy smirked, he was sticking his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool.

"So, you're the new student, huh?" Bastard ignored my question, so I'm going to ignore him.

With a sigh I merely bent my head down to continue reading where I left off. But the boy just wouldn't leave me be! Instead He kneeled down so that we would be eye-level and bent the book back, possibly to read it.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled as I yanked the book away from him, putting it back into my bag. I was done with it anyway!

"What's with the scars?" He asked out of the blue. I blinked, what was his problem?!

"There none of your business Duck-ass." I stated boredly. He glared at me, I simply sent him a smirk.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Learn it." Sasuke ordered.

"Okay, Duck-ass. No promises though." I stated cheekily as I patted his cheek.

I stood from the ground, brushing my skirt off a bit before heading inside, it was probably quieter in there anyways. Unfortunately, before I could get inside a hand grabbed my wrist roughly, turning me around to face the red-head that I had encountered earlier.

"Who do you think you are speaking to Sasuke-sama like that?!" She demanded

"I do believe that I am Akio Kiyuno, but if you have proof other wise I'd like to see it. And who are you?" I asked yanking my hand out of the girl's grip.

"I am Sasuke-sama's girlfriend, Karin." Karin stated with a flip of her hair.

"I would say it was nice to meet you but I was told that lying was wrong." I replied with a smirk and turned just as the bell rang, entering the school and headed off to my first class.

As I walked down the suddenly crowded hallway I ignored the stares and whispers. Everyone was staring at the scars that ran along my arms, a few on my legs, my neck had a mark here and there, and my cheek had a small bruise on it. What can I say? I was a fighter! I have an eye-for-an-eye policy. In fact, it's a family thing, most of the scars I get are from hits from my dad or brother, and sometimes Taeko...Luckily most of the older scars were now unnoticeable and almost completely gone.

Before I entered the room something made me stop, I don't know what it was but my body just froze up out of no where. I turned my head to look down the hallway.

A guy with orange hair and several piercings was making direct eye-contact with me, almost as if _he_ was the one who made me freeze. I raised an eye-brow at him but said nothing as I found the ability to move my legs again and headed inside the classroom.

"That was odd..." I muttered.

"What was?" A man with silver hair and a mask on asked me, probably the teacher.

"This entire school..." I replied with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," He waved it off, he must be Hatake then! "Just introduce yourself to the class and pick a seat!" You can just tell he's smiling by the way his eye crinkles... I shrugged and stood in front of the class, waiting until everyone was inside.

"What are you doing in here?!" Karin's scrappy voice came from the doorway.

"Aww, look! How cute! She doesn't get that I'm in this class! Makes me wonder if you belong in such a high level class or not." I taunted with a smirk. But before Karin could reply Hatake made her take her seat, making me miss who had entered the room next. Hatake nodded to me to begin.

"Alright, my name is Akio Kiyuno..." I trailed off, how to introduce one-self to a class. Name, hobby, likes/dislikes... I think that's it... "I usually run around outside or read a book... I hate my step-mom, preps, bright colors except white, and whores. I like... reading, running, blood, darker colors, fruits, and my family." I finished off with a sigh. "Oh, right. **_Mess with me and I wont hesitate in treating you the exact same way, maybe even worse..._**" Came my dark promise, along with a glare. Oh look, piercings guy is in here! Along with a few of the kids hanging around that large tree... cool.

"Alright Kiyu-chan! Go find a seat!" Hatake said once he was sure my introduction was over.

I looked to him for a second before glancing around the room for an open seat. Oh no... the only ones are by the window, but sitting next to Karin, and right next to Duck-ass. I'll take my chances with Karin. Letting out a defeated sigh I took the seat next to the window, ignoring a steaming Karin.

"Just what do you think your doing?!" She whispered angrily to me once the teacher allowed us to do whatever we want.

"Um, I believe I'm ignoring you and waiting for it to rain." I muttered as I stared at the teasing sky. It was going to rain, I knew it! The clouds just hated me today!

"No! I mean what are you doing sitting next to me?!" She spat.

"I didn't want to sit next to your _precious_ Sasuke." I replied, not bothering to look at her, I smirked when I heard her pencil brake.

"Your presence bothers me..." She whispered calmly.

"I've never heard that before..." I muttered honestly, I truly never had. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"Che.." My smirk grew at her response, she was fun to tease! This was going to be a very strange school year...


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch... Joy! The day isn't over yet! God I hate this school...

Here's what's happened so far. English had lasted a good 2 hours, which involved me staring out the window while Karin tried to interrogate me about my "feelings" for Duck-ass. If I even tried to threaten the woman Hatake immediately threatened me with detention for the rest of my time at this school.

Art lasted 2 and a half hours, it wasn't that bad. The teacher was nice. Anyway, I was seated next to Uchiha Madara, as he introduced himself as, claiming that he was Duck-ass's uncle, older by one year. I asked him if all Uchihas were pricks and he replied with "Well almost all of them, except me and Itachi!". He pointed out this "Itachi" A few seats behind us, following folding instructions from a blue haired girl. Madara said her name was Konan, he then pointed out a red-head and a blonde. Sasori and Diedara.

He also pointed out the guy with piercings to be the leader of their "gang", Pein. Madara then asked for my schedule, when he got a look at it he told me that I had the same classes as Duck-ass and Pein. Also, that I have the same lunch as his gang! Yippee! The rest of the class was spent listening to him explaining a few things about each person in the gang, as if he planned on letting me join. Like I said, this school is weird.

So here I am, sitting at a table alone while others stare and whisper none-sense about me. I ignored them, I wasn't hungry either, so there was no point in me getting any lunch. I doubt that I would be able to finish it with how long the lines were!

I let a sigh escape my lips as I thought about what could have happened with Taikuno. Why would father want to talk to him during school?

"Kiyuno-chan!" A shrill voice pierced my thoughts, it sounded vaguely familiar. "Kiyuno-chan! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I turned my head just as Taeko gripped my shoulder harshly, meaning she meant business.

"What do you want?" I asked her calmly, I thankful to be awake now, or else a brawl might have been started.

"Oh sweety~" She cooed just as Madara and friends entered the cafeteria, I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname. "I just stopped by to tell you that I'm taking your motorcycle back home and your using the car." At least she told me she was taking my bike back home before she did, unlike last time.

"Why?" I asked, not really wanting to know why.

"Because I want you to go buy new outfits, the others have already been worn and I wont have you wearing them again!" Taeko claimed as she handed me a shiny gold credit-card.

"Why would it matter if I wore them or not?" I asked as I put the card into my bag, feeling something soft, I ignored it for now.

"Just do it! I threw your clothes out already anyway!" She claimed with a huff as she turned to leave, doing her little model walk. I sighed and turned back to the window I had been facing, glaring at the clouds because they refused to let any raindrops fall from the sky!

Suddenly a chest covered with a black jacket cut off my view and I felt someone sitting down next to me. I blinked and looked at the new occupants of the table.

'_What's Madara and friends doing here?_' I thought curiously as Konan had taken the seat next to me, Madara sitting right next to her and Itachi sitting next to him. Pein sat in front of me and Sasori and Diedara sat next to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I voiced my unasked question, staring at Konan for an answer.

"What? We can't sit by you?" She asked kindly, though there was something about the look she was giving me, it made me a bit cautious. As if she knew something about me that others wouldn't know. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sure...I guess..." I muttered. Konan merely smiled at me warmly, like a mother would to her child...mom... I turned away looking at the table, following it's swirls.

"Something wrong?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up, Pein had voiced the question and was now making direct eye-contact again. Only this time I couldn't look away. He raised an eyebrow as I stared at him.

"Nothing..." I lied, still staring at him. Why hadn't he blinked yet? I waited a few seconds, still no blink.

'_Is he challenging me!? Well bring it on!_' I thought as I continued to stare at him, unblinking as well.

After a second or so past I moved my hands so that my fingers were inter-locked and were resting in front of my mouth. Challenge accepted! Pein narrowed his eyes after a few minutes, so I did the same.

You could feel the tension in the air as the staring contest quickly turned into an all out glaring contest. I could feel the stares of everyone at the table, that was until an animalistic sound came from my bag.

"What was that, yeah?" Diedara asked as he eyed my bag from his seat.

"Nothing." I mumbled, I had a pretty good guess as to what made the sound. This time though, the sound was louder as I felt small paws push themselves against my hip, hitting a ticklish spot. I held in a giggle as I was forced to look down at the black ferret now begging me for attention.

"Artekus....." I muttered dangerously, he simply made a begging sound, nuzzling against my ticklish spot. I laughed a bit before picking him up and setting him onto my lap. "Stop that!" I whispered with a glare.

"Is that a ferret?" Sasori asked calmly. Madara looked like he was about to have a panic attack. The others had confused looks upon their faces.

"Yes, his name is Artekus, I call him Art though." I said with a shrug, lightly petting Art's back as he purred.

"How did he get inside your bag?" Madara had finally spoken. His mouth was wide open as he looked at Art with a disbelieving stare.

"He probably sneaked inside while I wasn't looking..." I explained with a glare and a light tug on Art's fur. Art bit my hand making me pull it back. "Sneaky little bastard..." I spat at him. Art merely nuzzled my hand, begging for more attention, I sighed in defeat as I kept giving him the attention that he was begging for.

"So you have a pet ferret?" Konan asked in amusement.

"Yes, well actually he's more of a friend than a pet." I clarified.

"Friend?" Itachi asked suddenly, I had forgotten he was here...

"Yeah, my older sister found him when she was in college. When she stopped for a visit Art just stuck by my side, haven't been separated ever since." I stated as I smiled down at Art, he nibbled on my finger a bit in response.

"Oh really?" Pein asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

With a sigh I noticed that we only had ten minutes left for lunch. Suddenly my body froze again, like before. I felt Art tense up under my unmoving hand. My gaze fixated itself back to Pein. He had a look of concentration in his eyes, I just stared at him in shock.

'_What the hell is going on?!_' I thought frantically, though you would never tell I was panicking by looking at me.

Even Taikuno could never tell what I was feeling when I shut myself off. Which was what just happened, I continued to stare at Pein with a now emotionless expression. Pein seemed to be getting a little upset, though it was heavily guarded by concentration.

I felt a jolt of pain run through my entire body, making me jump a bit. I looked down at Artekus, who had his mouth covering my finger. The look in his eyes said "Run!".

"I have to go..." I muttered before I tucked Art back inside the bag and carefully placed it over my shoulder. Before anyone could stop me I rushed out of the cafeteria, not looking back as I turned a few corners.

"That was close!" Came a young sounding voice from my bag. I stopped in the empty hallway, looking around briefly before letting Art climb up onto my shoulder.

"You're telling me." I muttered lamely. "What was that anyway?" I looked at him curiously.

"Don't know... But I do know that you should protect yourself from now on!" Art exclaimed. I nodded, taking in a deep breath before muttering "Protect", a warm sensation flowed through my body for a few seconds. I smiled at him as he nodded in approval. "So. What class is next?" He asked with a hint of excitement.

"Gym..." I sighed.

"We should get a pass from the principle to let me be out with you, I don't feel like being left alone!" Art suggested as he curled up slightly against my neck.

"Yeah yeah, you're right. And look, we're right outside her office too." I muttered before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice from behind the door. I opened the door to see a woman with short black hair at a desk with a pig laying on the side, she was busy with paperwork.

"May I see the principle?" I asked praying that she wouldn't look up anytime soon. The woman nodded briefly before focusing back on her paperwork.

I smirked in triumph as I walked to the door labeled "Principle's Office" and knocked on it, another "Come in" was sounded off but the person sounded a lot more tired than the woman at the desk. I opened the door and walked in closing the door before facing the principle.

"Ah, Kiyuno. I've heard quite a lot about you from a few other schools." A woman with a very heavy....ahem... chest and blonde hair commented as she sipped some drink.

"I see that word travels fast..." I muttered.

"Yes, now. How can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Ah, well you see. My ferret snuck inside my bag when I wasn't looking and came with me here." She rose an eyebrow but said nothing, letting me continue. "I only noticed about 5 minutes ago. I was wondering if you would write a pass that would allow me to bring Art with me to my classes, he's never left my side before..." I finished of with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head.

"Art?" She asked with amusement.

"Artekus is his full name but he likes the nickname Art." I clarified.

"I see. And you're sure that 'Art' won't bite any of the students or bother you while you're doing work?" She asked skeptically, eyeing Art as he sat on my shoulder, staying quiet.

"Art only bites me, and that's when I'm loosing focus." I claimed. The principle nodded, taking in this answer. I looked to the golden plate, "Principle Tsunade" it read. "Please?" I smiled nervously at her.

"Alright, as long as you stay focused." Tsunade warned as she began writing up the permission slip. "I'll inform your other teachers, just give this to Guy." She continued as she handed me the slip once it was finished.

"Thanks..." I muttered, folding up the paper and slipping into a small pocket in my bag.

"It's no problem." Tsunade waved it off. "Now go get to your next class." She ordered as the bell rang. I nodded and took my leave, Art crawling back into my bag as we entered the crowded hallways, to Gym...

'_**Hurray! Now I get to be with you!**_' Art's voice cheered in my mind, I chuckled silently as I made my way to the gymnasium.

Fortunately I didn't have to wear the uniform today, seeing as I was a new student and all, so Art happily took a nap in my bag the entire time.

Unfortunately though, we did nothing but sit on bleachers as Guy explained what the next few activities would be. Next class the 1 mile dash would be held, to see who the runners of the group were.

I sat alone again until Madara, Konan, and Pein had decided to come give me company, as if we were all the greatest of friends.

"Why do you act as if we're all great friends?" I asked suddenly, tuning out Guy's rant about "The joys of youth!".

"We want you to join our gang." Madara answered as if we were talking about this infuriating weather.

"It might be a day or so before I make any decisions on who I hang out with..." I mumbled. The others simply nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, as soon as Guy's speech was done, a mini look a like stood from the bleachers with tears rolling down his cheeks and a proud look on his face.

"Guy-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!"  
"Guy-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!" A sunset appeared behind them out of no where as they hugged each other tightly.

"Um........." I felt my brain die from the experience while the others laughed at me. "Does....does this happen often?!" I asked Madara desperately, who seemed like the go-to-guy for information. Sadly he nodded while patting my head in mock pity.

"I think my brain just died..." I commented as I was forced to watch the interaction between Guy and Lee. The others merely laughed again.

A soon as school was over I was in Taeko's car, my bag sitting in the passenger seat and Art laying comfortably on it. I started up the car, a drove out of the parking lot, heading for the mall in town.

"It's time to go shopping for a new wardrobe!~" I chimed as I pulled into a parking spot, Art sat on my shoulder as I took my bag out of the car and headed into the mall. "Where should I shop at though?" I mumbled, taking a look at the map that they had placed near the entrance.

'_**How about at Punk'D?**_' Art suggested.

'_Sounds good!_' I replied easily.

I quickly spotted the shop on the map and headed in the direction, my goal in mind. As soon as I entered the shop I got a strange look from the cashier, which I returned with a glare. The guy shrugged it off

"Welcome, how may I help you?" He call in a bored tone. I ignored him and went straight for the clothes, buying long-sleeve shirts, tank tops, baggy pants with chains, baggy shorts with straps, earrings, and a new bag.

"Credit or Debit?" The cashier drawled once I brought my items up.

"Credit." I replied, as soon as he handed me my bags I was out of there and headed straight for the store that would contain the holy item that is glasses.

Once inside I was greeted by a woman who looked kind of old but not too old.

"How may I help you?" She asked cheekily.

"I need a new pair of glasses, for reading." I stated. I could hear Art chuckling in my head.

"Oh yes, come with me!" I did as she asked and followed her to a room with a machine that checked how well your eyesight was. I placed my bags by the door and sat down, taking the agonizing test to see which pair of glasses were right for me!

"Okay, these are the best kind for you. Would you like an extra pair? Free of charge of course." She offered with another smile, did this woman ever stop smiling!?!?

"Uh, yeah sure..." I handed her the credit card, mumbling "Credit" as she asked the questions all cashiers ask.

"Okay, here you go!" She handed me a box that contained both pair of glasses. I nodded in thanks and left the store, taking a nice long walk to my car to stuff all the bags in the trunk.

"That was fun!" Art commented on the ride home.

"Yeah, sure..." I muttered, I was too distracted to give a good reply.

"Worried about Taikuno?" Art asked, he could read me like a book.

"Yeah..." I sighed, finally we had pulled into the driveway to our house.

I parked the car and grabbed all the bags, barely opening the door closing it after Art came in. I trudged up-stairs and dropped everything on my bed. Something wasn't right though. Usually Taikuno comes to greet me by now...

"Taikuno! You home??" I called, I received no answer from my brother.

"Taikuno?!" I yelled louder, Art sniffed the air curiously before shaking his head at me.

"He's not here..." He mumbled. I gasped, flying down the stairs only to nearly run into my father.

"Dad!" I yelled in panic. He glared at me before creating space between us.

"What?!" He snapped at me, it was expected though.

"Where is Taikuno??" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Oh we didn't tell you?" Came Taeko's voice from the kitchen as she came into full view. She had a smug smile on her face.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously. Taeko smirked at me, Dad cleared his throat, regaining my attention.

"We sent him to a boarding school." He sated calmly.

I could feel my eyes widen in horror. He didn't! He couldn't have!!! That bastard!! How could he?!

"You..._**WHAT?!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey whats up? I'd like to thank _Kiku-Ai_ for their review! It's the reason im posting this _now_! You see i'm working on the tenth chapter for an original story of mine so I want to make it longer than usual so this wouldn't have been up for a few more days! :D lol Anyway onto the story! XD**

* * *

"You..._**What?!**_" I screamed. The T.V suddenly exploded, making Taeko hide behind my father for protection.

'_**Easy Kiyuno-chan...**_' Came Art's nervous voice.

"You promised!" I ignored Art's warnings to stay calm and instead spoke my feelings. "You fucking promised that you wouldn't separate us you lying ass hole!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could, an explosion was heard from the kitchen and Taeko screamed shortly in horror. I could feel tears just barely touching my eyes.

"Now Kiyuno-" My father started, he looked aggravated, but I wouldn't let that bother me.

"Don't you '_Now Kiyuno_' me! You fucking lied! Why the hell did you send him to a boarding school?! Where is this boarding school anyway?!" I demanded, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"A few hours drive away, it's for the best! Taikuno even agreed to it..."

"What the hell did you threaten him with you bastard?! Taikuno would never willingly agree to something like that you fucking liar!!" I screamed, one of the windows shattered.

"Don't talk to me with that tone of voice!" My father demanded.

"I'll talk to you however I please you ass!" I spat. More tears were now flowing freely. "Why would Taikuno go away like that?! What the hell did you do to him?!" I demanded.

"I did as I said, I sent him to a boarding school and you will stop talking so disgracefully to me this instant!" My father outright ordered me.

"_**MAKE ME!**_" I yelled as loudly as I could.

Within the next second I found myself on the floor with a bleeding lip. The bastard punched me. Art had fled to my room, the only place that would be safe from my anger. I yelled out in anger to strike back, quickly hitting in the chest, only to be thrown into the wall. I coughed up blood, wiping it away from my lips. I took in a deep breath before lounging at him again, this time hitting his shoulder, I heard him scream in pain as a loud 'crack' filled the house.

Unfortunately He still found the will to roughly grab me by my hair, pulling at it, earning a cry of pain from me.

"Go to your room!" He roared. "Your grounded for the rest of the day! I don't want to see your face outside of your room at all got it?!" He yelled angrily as he threw me straight up the stairs, I landed on the floor.

I got up slowly, ignoring the slight pain in my back and shoulder. Giving my father and Taeko one last glare, I stomped off to my room, slamming the door loudly. A window down stairs shattered into pieces.

Art was silent as I rummaged through my dresser, looking for a roll of gauze that I kept around for injuries. I tossed it onto the bed and stomped into the bathroom, muttering curses to my father and his wife.

I searched the medicine cabinet for a disinfecting gel that also numbed the area of which it was applied to. I sighed once I found it, striding back into my room I threw off my shirt. I was wearing a strapless sports-bra. It was weird but I didn't really have a chest to brag about so it suited me.

I gently applied the gel to my aching shoulder, and then wrapped my right shoulder and part of my arm with the gauze. After I was done I took off my skirt and shorts, throwing on a large t-shirt and a pair of boxer-shorts. I sat down cross legged on the bed.

"Kiyuno...." Art started, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, giving him my attention. "You have something stuck in your arm..." He muttered, pointing with his nose to my left arm. I looked to where he was pointing.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and rushed back into the bathroom, my left arm was already numb from blood-loss, apparently when the T.V exploded a shard of glass flew into my arm.

I carefully pulled the shard of glass out of my arm, hissing in pain as I did so. I quickly applied pressure to the new gash with a damp cloth once the shard was out, hopefully I wont pass out...

"How did I miss that?" I briefly wondered, oh well. Once the wound stopped bleeding I searched the medicine cabinet for for a disinfecting spray.

"Found it." I muttered, still holding the cloth to my arm, I carefully popped the top and pulled the cloth away from my wound. "This is going to sting..." I told myself, I always did that, it was a habit. I turned away as I sprayed the wound, almost yelling in pain as the disinfectant began it's work.

Once I was sure it was clean I walked back into my room, quickly grabbing the gauze and wrapping my arm, tight but not too tight! I placed the gauze back into the dresser and laid back on my bed, Art curled up next to me and fell asleep within seconds.

I sighed and looked at the clock, it was only 8...

_________________________Line :3_____________________________________________

Two weeks passed by in a flash as I went through my "Acceptance" procedure.

Stage 1. Anger- This stage lasted the rest of the week, no one was able to approach me. Not even Pein's group, one glare sent them away.

Hell Even Karin tried to avoid me! The one comment she did make was "What crawled up your ass and died?" Which won her a punch in the jaw. Luckily the teacher wasn't there and no one wanted to rat me out, probably afraid that I would attack them.

Of course Duck-ass thought my little behavior was hot and decided to try and flirt with me, I kicked him in the balls, grabbed him by his hair and threw him down a flight of stairs. No one ratted me out for that either but kept their distance.

Stage 2. Acceptance- This stage lasts about an hour or so, depending on what happened. This was of course, over the weekends. Which I had spent running around the town with a determined look on my face. I had tripped a few times an ended up hurting my right shoulder again and re-opening the wound on my left arm.

Stage 3. Depression- the length of time again depended on what happened, stage three was the final stage, stage two was the final stage for some things though. It all depended on what happened, oh god I'm repeating myself!

Anyway, this stage had lasted this entire week, and it was now Friday! Yay Friday! We love you!

Throughout the entire week everyone gave me space, Pein tried to approach me a few times but Konan had intercepted his path and gave him a look hat said "Give her time..." I didn't like the look she gave me though, it was a look filled with pity, I hate pity it does nothing for you! I only ignored her though. I was too sad to start a fight or even be in a fight.

Yesterday was strange though, Pein did something that seemed so.... unPein-ish. When I was about to go inside and just sit in Hatake's class he stopped me. And when I turned around to ask him what he wanted he hugged me. Yeah, I know! It was weird! But I hugged him back anyway, he was warm and a hug was just what Artekus ordered!

I sighed as I climbed out of my bed, going over what happened was sort of exhausting, but I needed to go to school anyway. I frowned as I thought of Taikuno bursting into my room complaining that we would be late.

I didn't even have a way to contact him! I had no cell phone and no computer! And the house phone had a password so I couldn't call anyone!

After I got dressed I trudged downstairs in time to see Taeko on the phone.

"Oh of course! It will be just wonderful to see you again Mika!" She cried into the phone with fake enthusiasm. Taeko then hung up the phone and turned to me with a frown.

"Bye Bitch..." I said to her with a small wave, she glared at me. I simply ignored her and continued on my way out the door, at least I would be able to see Mika! It's been a year since I've seen her! At least that brightened up my mood a bit, thought not enough.

I sighed in depression as I hopped onto my bike, Art was silent, he knew there was nothing to say to me. So he preferred to wait until I talked to him.

'_**So...**_' Art called.

'_What?_' I asked, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

'_**Pein hugged you yesterday....**_' Was his reply, at this I swerved dangerously, nearly crashing into a van. That would not be pretty. Once I was sure I was stable I answered him.

'_Your point?_'

'_**…........He likes you.....**_' Art whispered. Again I swerved, but this time I was able to park into an open space.

'_That's ridiculous! End of discussion!' _I could hear Art mutter something before his voice left my mind completely. He was probably going to take a nap in my bag for the rest of the day.

I hoped off the bike, making sure the kick stand was up, and started to head into school. Maybe I should talk to Hatake, he was really nice and understanding. Yet he was strict. The man reminded me of my Uncle.

When I was about 20 ft from the door a brunette stood in my path with an angry expression.

"Can I help you?" I muttered miserably, like I had said before, I was too sad to be angry.

"What do you think your doing with Pein-sama?!" She asked me angrily, oh great, another fan-club!

"Um... Care to elaborate on what your so angry about?" I asked.

"You _**hugged**_ him!" She spat, it was as if touching Pein was a fucking crime! What the heck!?

"_He_ hugged _me_. Get your facts straight. And what about it?" I glared, sure I was sad but I was fully prepared to defend myself.... Okay, maybe I'm not considering I have an injured shoulder and arm that I need to be careful about. Stupid stab wound still hadn't healed yet.

"_I_ will be Pein's future girlfriend so back off!" She yelled at me.

"_I_ don't care and will hang out with whomever I please so go fuck yourself." I bit off calmly.

"Bitch!" She yelled as she threw a punch my way, I dodged it but I had to jump back so that her kick would miss.

The brunette threw another punch, I wouldn't be able to dodge, so blocking was my only option. I threw my arms in front of me, to block the blow, but I kept my eyes open, just in case she decided to kick me again.

Before the girl's fist could reach me though, a hand shot out from behind me, stopping the fist. The brunette gasped in horror and stuttered an apology before leaving.

I let my arms fall to my sides as I turned around to see my savior. It was none-other than Pein himself. He look at me for a second before raising an eyebrow. I looked at him in confusion.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

"Your welcome." Pein nodded to me. "Why don't you come sit with us?" He asked as he placed a hand on my waist and gestured towards the giant tree at which his group sat.

"........Okay...." Pein smiled a bit before leading me to the tree, I looked down to see that his hand had thankfully retreated from my waist, but I could feel it on my back, just barely pressing against my shirt.

"Kiyuno-chan~ It's been so long since we've talked to you." Konan cried as she ran up and hugged me.

"K-konan...c-can't....b-breathe!" I gasped in pain a little, she hit the wound on my arm.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she let go. Konan look at my arm for a moment in shock before looking back up to me.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Whoa, yeah! You're bleeding!" Diedara cried. I looked down to see blood seeping through the gauze on my arm. I forgot I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt today.

"Not again!" I groaned in annoyance.

"What happened?" Pein asked, worry laced his words.

"I tripped when I was running and a rock dug into my arm." I lied easily, best of all is was completely believable since I had a few scrapes here and there. Sasori, however, glared at me, as if he knew I lied. I glared right back at him.

"Come on, lets get you to the nurse." Pein said as he started leading me again, this time it was to the nurse's office. I could feel his grip on my shoulder tighten slightly, I looked to him curiously, but he ignored me. He seemed to be having an inner-battle of sorts.

Once we got to the nurse's office he let me go first.

"Oh my! What happened?!" Cried a young woman, probably in her late 20's, as she look at my arm.

"I fell." I stated. The nurse rushed over immediately and led me over to one of the beds, telling Pein that he was okay to leave, and with a nod that's what he did.

"Take off your shirt so I can get to the bandages more easily." She ordered, I did as she said, revealing my strapless sports-bra.

I watched silently as the nurse carefully unwrapped my arm. When all the gauze was off she quickly took a damp cloth and applied pressure to the wound making me wince lightly.

"Hold this here while I get a needle and thread." She ordered, I sighed and pressed the cloth down on my wound.

"So this needs stitches?" I asked curiously.

"Afraid so, honey. How old is that wound?" She asked as she came back with the needle and thread.

"Two weeks..." I mumbled, the nurse still heard it though and clicked her tongue with disapproval.

She took the cloth off and carefully started to stitch up my arm, I winced every now and then until she was finally done.

"The thread will dissolve as the wound heals, just be more careful and try not to re-open the wound again, okay?" She asked as she wrapped my arm back up. I nodded.

"Just look at you, you're covered in bruises!" She cried as she took a look at the rest of my arms and face. "Hold still for a minute." She said as she grabbed a case and pulled out a square paper. She then took out some sort of gel and rubbed a bit on my bruises and placed a square on each bruise.

"There!" The nurse said with triumph as she pulled back. "They should heal much more nicely." I nodded to her in thanks and put my shirt back on.

"Alright, you go on and head off to class." She stated with a smile.

"Sure thing." I hopped off he bed, making a mental note to go buy some of those paper things.

Within minutes I was in Hatake's class room. Hatake looked to me with a smile and then gestured with his head to go take my seat, I obeyed his silent command.

"Why does she get to come in late without a pass?!" Karin screeched.

"Because life loves me, now shut up! You're giving me a head ache." I mumbled as I laid my head down on my desk.

I couldn't wait for lunch...

A few hours later and it was finally lunch! Praise god! I sighed from exhaustion and took a hint from Art and tried to take a small nap, or at least relax in my case...

"Hey, Kyomika!" Diedara yelled as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi..." I mumbled, trying to ignore him. I heard him grumble something as Sasori dragged him away. Konan took her seat next to me and patted my shoulder.

"What's up?" She asked.

'_**She acts as if she doesn't know**_' Art murmured angrily.

'_What do you mean?_' I asked, but got no answer.

"I'm tired." I yawned and snuggled into my arms, avoiding my wound. Art was acting kind of weird...

"Not getting enough sleep?" Pein asked, I felt his elbows touch mine.

"No, I have self-induced insomnia..."

"Why self-induced?" Madara asked curiously.

"I have nightmares." I peeked at him from behind my arm.

"So, what was with you this past week, yeah?" Diedara asked politely, changing the subject quickly. That I was grateful for.

"My dad and his _**bitch**_ of a wife sent Taikuno away to some other town to attend a boarding school and I don't know where it is and I can't contact him!" I cried.

"You must be pretty close to Taikuno, huh?" Sasori asked curiously, I haven't heard him talk all day!

"Yeah... He's my twin brother. We're closer than...anything" I mumbled, trying to go back to relaxing, that was until Art climbed out of my bag and bit Pein.

"Ouch!" I heard Pein cry as his elbows left mine. I shot up and glared at Art.

"Akin Artekus! You will explain yourself right now!" I roared, what the hell was his problem?!

"......." Art stayed silent as he glared back at me. I raised my eyebrow, expecting an answer. I could feel the confused stares of the others at the table. Art than whimpered, as if apologizing and curled up against my arm.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Pein!" I yelled at him. He whimpered again and curled up against Pein's arm. Pein's eye twitched lightly before he patted Art's head, accepting Art's apology.

"What was that about?" Madara asked.

"Don't know... all I know is that this school year is most likely going to be more hellish than it will be relaxing......." I sighed as my head hit the table in defeat.

'_**Sorry Kyomika, I just don't trust Pein, and he was trying to **__**do something....**_' Art finally apologized.

'_Wait...what are you talking about?!_' I asked in aggravation.

'_**I'll tell you later... when Mika is with us...**_' He replied, and then stayed silent.

'_Whatever...._' I sighed. Today was strange, and Art was keeping secrets, what else could go wrong?! Well... just about everything....

Isn't Life just Grand?

* * *

**hmmm, I wonder what's going on don't you? Guess you'll just have to find out later on!! XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, finally ze long wait is le over. Unfortunately I'm stuck with my Original story so that one will just have to wait! In the mean time, enjoy and review. With each review a puppy gets its wings....or is it an angel gets adopted? Oh well!**

* * *

Lunch was finally over and Art had taken to sleep on top of Pein's head, as a gesture of peace. Of course everyone at the table laughed at the face Pein made, it was hilarious! He looked like he was about to kill Art! So funny...

I do have to say that the event at lunch had lifted up my spirit.

As we were heading to Gym, Pein had stayed right next to me during the entire walk. I kept seeing Konan shooting him looks, I didn't know what they meant but it made me tense.

I almost collapsed from exhaustion in the locker room, Konan had to slap me a few times to keep me awake. She nearly had to carry me outside to the bleachers where everyone else was sitting at, waiting for Guy to explain what activities we were going to do today.

"Maybe you should take a nap, yeah?" Diedara asked with an amused smirk as I started leaning to one side and righted myself abruptly.

"I'd rather die!" I yelled loudly as I stood up, throwing my fist in the air.

"That's what I'm talking about! Show the rest of the class you're youth Kiyuno!" Guy cheered me on.

You see, when I'm tired and am suffering from lack of sleep, I tend to do strange things.

"Yeah! Lets get pumped! What are we doing today?!" I asked Guy excitedly.

"We're having a race!"

"Yes! Bring it on!" I jumped off the bleachers and ran straight for the track, going at a high speed. I was purely numb as I ran around the track, a few others joined me, trying to keep up with my insane pace.

"Ha HA! Can't keep up with me can you! I'm like that goose thing of that one show!" I cheered as I continued running while recalling a few cartoons I had watched the other day.

"Jeese you're fast!" Konan said in between breaths as she ran at my pace.

"I've been running since I was 7!" I yelled happily. "It's always been a way to cheer myself up or clear my mind!" I continued as I ran into my fourth lap.

"That's right Kiyuno! Show them what you've got!" I heard Guy cheer as I passes him.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked to run." Itachi said suddenly, scaring me and causing me to trip.

I yelped as I fell down a small hill covered in bumps and rocks. A tree blocked my path, knocking the wind out of me, officially waking me up from my daze.

I gasped for air as I tried pulling myself up, when I felt a pair of arms help me.

"Thanks..." I wheezed, still trying to catch my breath.

"No problem, are you ok?" Hmm, that wasn't a voice I had heard in a while. I looked up, oh great, it was Duck-ass.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, pulling myself out of the boy's grip with a glare.

"I just saved you and that's all you have to say?" He asked with hint of arrogance.

"I thanked you didn't I? And besides you didn't save me, asshole. The tree did." I stated, jabbing a thumb at the tree.

Sasuke merely glared back at me, I scoffed as I shoved past him, climbing up the dreaded hill, when suddenly his hand was gripping my arm tightly. The exact same arm that was still healing from the little puncture wound from the T.V shard.

"Ouch, let go!" I snapped, trying to pull away.

"Your arm is bleeding..." Was all he said as he started dragging me up the hill.

"Yeah I can see that! You're not helping so **LET GO!**" I yelled as I punched him as hard as I could with my free hand, straight in the jaw too.

He flew right across the field after his hand had released my arm. Everyone's mouths were wide open as they gaped at Sasuke and then at me. My breath was labored as I felt my grip on reality loosen, and than all was black, but only for a split second, maybe less than that.

_I was standing still, in a blank space. There was nothing around, just a random light that couldn't be seen. I frowned at this, where was everything? _

_Apparently I had gained the ability to fly at some point, because I just noticed something...there was no floor. My frown deepened at this. Wasn't I at some outdoor field thing?_

_"Kiyuno..." A soft and kind voice muttered, making me look up to meet beautiful green eyes. A woman in a simple dress was floating some ways away from me, she had golden-brown hair, just like Mika did._

_"Kiyuno, wake up..." Her voice was so nice, so calming... so familiar...._

_"M....Mom?" I asked uncertainly. The woman smiled kindly and nodded._

_"You need to wake up..." She whispered softly. Something appeared behind her though, it was covered in a black cloak, carrying a scythe. _

_"Move..." I whispered silently, my mother did nothing but smile._

_"Move!" I yelled, a few tears coming out of my eyes._

_"Wake up..." She whispered again._

_"Mom! Move!" I tried to command her, still though, she smiled at me, even as the cloaked figure raised his scythe. The action raised his sleeve, revealing nothing but bone._

_"Move!!!" I yelled more desperately. Tears began to flow more freely. The cloaked figure threw his scythe down._

"_**NO!**_" I shot straight up, reaching out to nothing. I was hyperventilating as I felt arms wrap themselves around me and words of comfort whispered in my ear.

"Shh, it's over. It was just a nightmare, you're awake now..." They whispered.

I cried silently in this person's arms, still half asleep.

"S-she....she's gone...." I whimpered.

"Shh, I know, I know. I miss her too." They whispered gently. The voice was soft, just like my mother's was. Wait, was Mika here? Where was I. I sniffed lightly before looking up, taking in my surroundings.

I was...home? Mika was still cradling me in her arms. I was on the couch, Madara was standing behind the couch looking slightly concerned, Konan was standing next to him looking a bit hurt, and Pein was looking outside of the window.

And you know what? It still hadn't rained, at all!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked silently as I wiped my eyes. "How did I get here? And how long was I out?" I continued.

"Well, you were out for about...hmmm... 3 hours. New record for you. And they called the house, and I came to pick you all up once school was over...I let them stay because they are your friends and they were concerned." Mika explained as she pulled away from me.

"Feeling better?" Madara asked as he leaned on the back of the couch. I nodded, looking to my newly wrapped arm.

"You should be more careful!" Konan scolded me, I frowned and hung my head in disappointment.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Mika ruffled my hair a bit before she sat down on the couch.

"Well I appreciate you all coming but I have to speak to my darling sister about a few things." Mika claimed as she made a motion with her hand towards the door.

"Alright, see you at school on Monday Kiyu!" Konan smiled lightly, Madara waved a bit and Pein nodded as they left.

Once they were gone Art jumped into my lap and Mika turned towards me with a serious expression.

"Alright, you know about them, correct?" She asked me suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Mika glared down at Art in anger.

"You mean you didn't tell her?!" Mika shouted, she looked pissed!

"I didn't want her to freak out!" Came Art's reply as he hid behind me.

"Wait, what's going on!?" I shouted, gaining their attention. It was silent as Mika huffed, and turned to the door before turning back to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, demanding an answer with a glare.

"Your friends..." She started, looking uncertain.

"What about them?" I asked cautiously, I guess they're my friends now. They did bring me home and have some weird obsession with staying near me.

Mika sighed, breaking me from my thoughts.

"They're vampires, you know. The blood sucking type..." Mika stated bluntly. I blinked, I wasn't expecting that.

The window in the living room shattered once again, breaking into several pieces.

"So...I wasn't told about this because....?" I asked calmly as I glared at Art.

"I didn't want you freaking out, they would notice, plus your dad and step-mom would yell at you if you acted strangely and would never believe you." I sighed, he was right.

"Okay then, I'm going to go for a run..." I stated as I stood from the couch, leaving the house. Once I was a good 10 ft away from the front door I broke into a sprint.

I jumped over logs, used branches to launch myself further, and pushed my legs hard until I was just a blur. I ran all throughout the woods, trying to grasp the fact that there were vampires at my school. Who else was a vampire?! And why did this all sound so damn cliché?!

"Speed..." I muttered, I soon felt myself going faster than before, ripping up the ground and nearly tearing through trees.

Oh, did I forget to mention something? I did, didn't I? Yes, well you see, I'm a witch. Literally! Its a genetic thing, only passes down to the females in my family from my mother's side. I'm not old enough to ride a broom yet, so this explains why I'm running. Or am I old enough? I can't remember, Mika would know though.

As I began to pull into the town I slowed my pace down, running at the same speed I was running during Gym. I ignored the slight burning sensation from my legs.

I passed by stores and pedestrians, running under clouds that seemed to want to burst, but never did.

How could they be vampires? Did that mean Sasuke was one too? Was everyone at school a vampire?! Were there more witches? Warlocks? Werewolves!? I hope not...

I stopped suddenly, after feeling a cold, wet, thing drop onto my nose. I stared up at the sky, catching my breath for a few seconds. Another drop from the sky and suddenly it was pouring rain, heavily I might add.

I was soaked within seconds, everyone was running around, hurrying to get out of the rain. I, however, just started to walk casually with a smile on my face, the rain was my most favorite thing ever!

I stopped walking when I noticed that Pein and his gang were sitting on benches in the park, enjoying the nice rain too.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to go say hi? Maybe... I sighed, mine-as-well. After all, I was a witch! I had powers that they didn't know of yet! Or at least I hope they don't...  
With my decision made, I started walking towards them, Konan was the first to notice me and waved me over with a smile. I returned the smile a bit more weakly, not totally in the mood for being happy.

As soon as I got to the bench Madara sat me in between him and Pein.

"So, Kiyuno...Enjoying the weather?" He asked casually, slinging an arm around me shoulders.

"Yeah, I like the rain..." I admitted as I peeled his arm off my shoulder, giving him a playful glare.

"So....Konan told us you have something to tell us, yeah." Deidara started, waiting for me to tell them something.

Now what would they need to know? Oh right, I know that they're vampires, but how would Konan know that? I guess my answers will come...soon...

"So..." I mumbled, looking up at the sky, "You know, for a bench, this thing is pretty big..." I pointed out, changing the subject briefly. Sasori gave a small chuckle as Itachi glared at the subject change.

"Anyway... I know...that you guys are...vampires..." I whispered, I was extremely surprised that they could hear me over the rain. Then again, they _are_ vampires...

"Hmmm." Pein mumbled as he looked away.

"But, I want to know if you know what I am." I glanced at everyone, they were confused. Excluding Konan, who was giving me a look that said "Just tell them!"

"I'm guessing you don't...well... I'm a witch..."

"I knew it, yeah!" Deidara shouted, jumping up from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Sit." I whispered, which forced him to sit down, nearly breaking the bench in the process.

"What the?! How did you do that, yeah?!" He shouted again.

"She's a witch you numb-skull! Of course she can do that!" Konan shouted back as she slapped the back of Deidara's head.

I glanced around, making sure no one was around, and there wasn't. That was good, at least there were no eavesdroppers.

"What else can you do?!" Madara asked excitedly.

"What can you all do?" I shot back with a smirk.

"Madara here can't do anything, I can see the future, though not as well as your sister. Deidara can make clay explode, Itachi can read minds, Sasori can control people, and Pein can make it rain and a few other things I'm not quite sure of. And the others can't do anything else, like Madara." Konan explained quickly, pointing to everyone.

"So what can you do?" Sasori asked as she finished.

"Eh... well. I can do a few things but not many. I'm still a witch in training, for personal reasons that I'd rather not share at the moment... Well, I can increase my strength, speed, and I can make someone do simple commands like sitting or standing..." I explained tapping my lips, trying to think of what it was that I was capable of.

"Oh, and I have some sort of telekinesis. But it's tapped into my emotions, so really all I use it for is making things explode...or shatter..." My thoughts drifted to a memory of shattering glass.

"Why are you still in training?" Pein asked, ignoring my comment about it being personal. I glared at him.

"Personal reasons..." I growled out, this was just a subject I was touchy about. Pein raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So what are you training to do now?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Making things appear." I answered. To be honest I had no clue a witch could do that until a few years back. Testing out _that_ particular spell hadn't gone so well.

"How's it going?" Madara asked, eager to hear what I had to say.

"Horribly, I tried getting a piece of paper yesterday and I wound up getting a a can of soda." I sighed in depression, it was funny and the soda was good, but that meant I needed more work.

"Wait..." I muttered as the color drained my face, Konan could see the future... did that mean that she knew...? "Konan?" I asked hesitantly, she seemed to know what I was going to ask and nodded. "Did...you tell anyone?" I asked cautiously, trying to get the question out.

"No, it's not my secret to tell." The blue haired girl reassured me with a small pat on the back. I nodded gratefully in return.

"Does this mean that Sasuke is a vampire too?" I asked suddenly.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Madara asked incredulously. I merely shrugged in response, earning a chuckle from the group.

"Kiyuno..." Itachi muttered, gaining my attention. "Why can't I read your mind?" He asked with aggitation.

"Ah, well you see. I've placed a protection spell over myself. Basically what it does is it wards off mental attacks, which includes mind control and mind reading." I explained. "It lasts for a month." I added, Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Now that we're done here, it's time to go home, you have some training to do!" A voice cheered from behind me as arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"Mika?" I asked, turning so that I would be able to see her. Yup, it was Mika alright.

"Heh heh. Come on now, we have some training to do! Don't worry you can have her back on Monday, feel free to drop by the house anytime!" Mika said hurriedly as she pulled me onto her broom.

With a laugh Mika kicked the broom ever so lightly, making it zoom off into the sky as we raced back home. During the ride I held on tight to the broom, screaming bloody murder as I prayed that we didn't crash and die like I knew we would.

With a sudden stop we were in front of our home, Mika pushed me off the broom lightly as she hopped off.

"Now, first things first. You have been old enough to ride a broom for a year or so now. Therefore! I am going to teach you how to ride one!" She exclaimed, I just looked at her with a horrified expression.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I asked in fear, I got a laugh as a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! How have you all been? Angry because i haven't updated soon enough? Well so am i! No really i am! School just started up again so that's whats been keeping me away, sorry! I'll update faster I promise! Oh, and Taikuno wont appear again until next chap, if anyone was wondering............................................................................ okay so maybe you weren't! Anyway, other naruto characters will arrive so be patient! I'm slowly working them into this story!

* * *

**

I stared in horror as Mika rummaged through my closet, I knew what she was looking for. My outfit that said "Look at me! I'm a witch!" it wasn't that bad, I just hated wearing it.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" Mika growled, throwing out a pair of shoes, a few empty boxes, a few jackets, and several other random items that I didn't know were stuffed in my closet.

"Where did you put it?" Mika asked with her hands on her hips. I simply shook my head, If she wanted to find it, she would have to do it on her own!

Mika let out a huff and sat down, focusing on my energy signature. Just to make it harder I focused on my energy signature as well, only I made it flail wildly around the room.

"Hold still!" Mika ordered with a glare, I merely smiled innocently.

Finally after a few minutes Mika's eyes opened with, victory shined in them.

"I should have known!" Mika shook her head.

She stood up and left the room, leaving me to await my fate. Heh, that rhymed.... I chuckled slightly. Art gave me a confused glance.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I made a rhyme..." I laughed a bit more. Art merely curled up against my leg, going back to his nap.

"Ok, found it!" Mika cheered as she came in with a white box.

A frown made its way to my lips as I recalled where I had hidden the box. It was in Taikuno's room, under his bed. Why did I put it there? Well, I have no idea really, it seemed like a good hiding spot at the time.

Mika shoved the box in my hands and grabbed Art and left the room. I sighed and opened the box, inside was of course my hat, shirt, skirt, shorts, boots, and gloves.

The hat was a black knit hat and was pointy at the top, but that part just fell back. It was more of a modern type of hat, made by a wool material, or something like that.

The shirt was also black, but it just covered my chest, leaving my stomach for the world to see. It had long sleeves that left my finger tips to be seen, but it didn't cover my neck or collar bone. Luckily, it didn't show any cleavage, not that I had much to show.

The shorts were skin tight, and used just so no one would peek up my skirt. They were a simple black as well, but you can't blame me, the color is nice, it's peaceful.

The skirt came in two parts, the main part covered my right mid-thigh and just the top of my left thigh. It sat low on my waist, so that the "V" just began to appear. The secondary part was a piece of cloth that was attached to the inside of my skirt, it covered my left thigh to my knee, and was white. The skirt itself was black with an interesting design in white just over my right thigh.

The boots had a 1 inch heel, and went just below my knee, they were easy to move in and were a dark greyish color.

The gloves covered my metacarpals down to the middle of my forearm. The gloves were dusty black, and very comfy.

With a sigh I switched out of my clothes and into my "uniform". As soon as I had my boots strapped on Mika burst into my room.

"Awww!" She cooed. "You look so cute!" In seconds I was in a death-trap, made to suffocate me.

"A.....ai....air!!!!" I gasped desperately, Mika pulled back with an apologetic smile, I glared at her as I filled my lungs.

"Now what?" I asked as soon as I had regained my breath.

"Well, now I need chalk, stay here." Mika disappeared only to reappear within seconds with a piece of chalk in her hand. "Now, we draw a circle." With that said she began to draw a circle on my floor, which was strange, seeing as carpet usually didn't like being drawn on by chalk.

"Come here." I did as she said and stood in the circle. "Okay, this lesson will be based on teleporting. So, I want you to whisper where you want to go."

"Where do I want to go?" I asked curiously, Art quickly hopped on my shoulder, eager to follow us.

"..........You want to go to Dragon's Way......" Mika stated as if it were obvious. I glared at her but whispered the destination anyway.

The feeling that came over me next was strange, it was like being tugged in four different directions. It only lasted a minute though, and soon we were standing at the end of an ally. I blinked, swaying a bit as I tried to stay up right. Art jumped onto Mika's shoulder, seeing as it was safer there than on my shoulder.

"That was fun! Now come along! We need to get you to the broom store, then we need to start your lessons, then we need to take you to the book store for a book on spells." She began to walk away, I hurriedly followed her, seeing as I never came here before and didn't want to get lost.

"Will I have the same instructor as you?" I asked with a hint of fear.

"No, she was fired..." Mika frowned, I sighed in relief. Mika heard me sigh and turned to glare at me I merely smirked and winked at her. Unfortunately for me though, when I opened my eyes, she was _gone_.

"M-mika!" I cried and started searching around for her drastically with my eyes. I gulped, this was bad, very bad. "I'm going to die here..." I whimpered, only to gasp within the same second when an arm found it's way around my waist.

"Now, why would you die here?" A familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see Pein smirking at me, looking very amused.

"Because my sister and familiar abandoned me!" I cried.

I hated it when she did this! !Whenever we went somewhere new she would leave me, and take everyone with her. And then something crazy would happen! I swear it would happen every time!

"And now I'm going to die because something crazy is going to happen like always!" I continued, a few people passing by gave us weird looks.

Pein simply raised his eyebrow in amusement. I was suddenly ripped from his arms and placed into the smaller arms of Konan.

"Pein don't scare her like that!" She scolded him, he frowned in response.

"I didn't scare her, she was simply crying because her sister abandoned her." I nodded in agreement.

"Why would she abandon you?!" Konan shrieked in outrage.

"So something really crazy and confusing will happen like it always does!" I quickly glanced around, waiting for some giant dinosaur to make an attempt at eating me, like when we went to a park that opened near our old house a few years back.

"As a joke?" Itachi suddenly asked from beside me, making me jump and yelp at the same time in surprise.

"Don't do that!" I yelled as I hit him on the arm, ignoring his question. He glared at me, making Konan laugh.

"Alright, no fighting! So what were you doing here anyway?" Konan asked, changing the subject.

"Getting a broom, riding lessons, and then a book of spells..." I muttered, spotting a broom shop.

"Hi!" Madara cried as he waved over to us, he was next to us in seconds shaking my hand before putting it down.

"I was just talking to your sister!" He claimed.

"What did she say?" Pein asked, beating me to the punch, and now standing next to me, so that our arms touched.....Yes... I was paying _**that**_ much attention.

"She said to watch after her little Ki-chan and make sure she gets her spell books before she goes to her riding lessons and she'll meet us there!" Madara patted me on the head, smirking when I blushed at Mika's nickname.

"Let's just get this over with..." I grumbled, pushing past the group that I now labeled as my _stalker group_. I could feel Itachi's glare but ignored it, how else do you have fun in life?

It took us about two hours, but we finally found the right book I needed, which I would use to learn spells and potions while Mika was away.

After paying for the rather light book (despite having over five thousand pages), we went to the broom shop, where Mika was waiting, silently filing her nails while Art sat on her head.

As soon as Art spotted me he jumped over to me and climbed his way to my head, silently glaring at Pein, who was stupid enough to glare back.

"You shouldn't glare at a familiar, it tends to piss off the witch that they follow." Mika stated, pointing to me, Pein looked down to my eyes, seeing my intense glare directed at him.

"What?" He asked with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, only to have him grab it.

"Hey!!!" I cried, Mika giggled behind her hand and turned to enter the shop, Konan hit Pein's hand making him let go and the rest of us entered the strange shop.

"Welcome!" A large man appeared behind the counter, he had a brown beard and a wizard's hat on his head.

"Hi, Bart!" Mika cheered, giving the older man a hug.

"'Ello, Mika!" He hugged her back. "So, we here for the wee one over here this time?" He laughed as he shook my hand.

"Yes..." I mumbled, causing Bart to laugh louder.

"You must be the young lass's friends!" Bart cried with a smile as he shook hands with Madara, Konan, Itachi, and Pein.

"Yup!" Madara said as he slung an arm around my shoulder. Pein glared at him, but that only made Madara hug me tighter.

"Alright then! Come along with me young lass, we'll get ya suited with 'yer broom in no time." He claimed as he led me to a strange glass closet that was empty. "Now just put your hand on the glass, and it will read your energy signature and match you with a broom." I nodded and put my right hand face down on the glass. Art jumped from my shoulder and onto Pein's for safety.

The glass seemed to glow for a second before a dark purple lightning bolt ran down my arm and shot into the glass. There was a loud purring sound next before several brooms zoomed passed the glass, stopping abruptly at a black broom with orange highlights in the bristle. The same dark-purple lightning bolt danced around the broom, as if it were excited.

"Hmmm... That is a mysterious energy you have. This broom is the only one of it's kind, very strange to have such a young thing needing this one." Bart murmured as he pulled the broom out and handed it to me.

"Cool." I smirked as I ran my hand down the black handle of the broom.

"Do you teach broom riding lessons here?" Mika asked, pulling out money for the broom and more for lessons.

"Yes we do! Just follow me, these lessons are on the house!" Bart smiled as he led us to a stadium like area, there was a room protected by an impenetrable glass screen.

"Alright young miss, you go down to the middle of the stadium and we will be in that room over there." Bart stated as he pointed over to the glass screen.

I nodded and made my way to the middle of the field, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, now mount your broom." Came Bart's voice from the speakers. I swung one leg over the broom and it suddenly pulled into the air.

"Is this supposed to happen?!" I panicked as the broom continued ascending.

"Just think about stopping!" I did as he said and felt a jerk as the broom came to a halt.

"Good! Now just use your thoughts! Think about moving forward!" Bart commanded, I nodded and thought of what I wanted to do.

Before anyone could blink, I was speeding across the field at a speed I had never seen before. I watched in horror as the wall came closer, and fast. I thought about turning around, and the broom did just that.

"Good job! Now here comes the hard part. Terrain!" Bart's voice shouted as I slowed.

Mountains and forests and lakes suddenly pulled up from the ground, making me fly around like crazy trying not to get hit by anything.

"I want you to run two full laps around the entire stadium, after that, you should have the hang of it after a few more goes." I nodded before shooting off, through trees and over rocks.

I laughed lightly as I ran my hand through the water as I passed it. Another round past the cliffs and something suddenly hit me. No really, I mean as in _physically_ hit me! Like, ow pain! That fucking _hurt_!

The wind got knocked out of me as my back scrapped against the edge of the cliff. As soon as I regained my breath I screamed, focusing on the broom to come save me.

Just before I hit the ground, my broom swept under me and picked me up, sending me flying around until I regained control of it.

"That was good! I have no idea how that happened though, I think it's about time to stop the lessons." Bart sounded confused, but I agreed that the lessons should stop, especially if I'm being hit by nothing out of no where.

"Kiyuno look out!" Mika's voice screamed at me, I turned just in time to see a bright light smack me off my broom and through a tree.

I groaned as I pulled myself up, my right shoulder was bleeding, not heavily, but it was something that usually made one worry.

"What the-?" I gasped as I dodged another attack, it exploded once it hit a tree. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I ran through the 'forest' as fast as I could, dodging every attack thrown at me.

"My my, someone has such foul language." A creepy voice spoke in my ear, making me trip over a vine. I turned around quickly to see a pale white man with long black hair. He chuckled darkly as he came closer.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as I shot my hand out, sending him flying into the cliff nearby. I quickly scrambled to me feet and jumped onto my broom as it shot by.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded once I was a safe distance away from that freak.

"I don't know! We can't get out!" Bart shouted helplessly. I turned to see Konan and Madara tackling the window while Pein and Mika worked on the door.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent." The freaky voice whispered, I whipped around in time for his fist to hit me in the face, sending me soaring off the broom and into the lake.

As soon as I resurfaced I felt someone pulling me out by my hair and throwing me across the field.

"You bastard!" I shouted, searching my mind frantically for any spells I could use to fight.

Several dark and bright bolts were shot at my direction. I moved my hand in the shape of a circle, a dark-purple line appeared, and each time a bolt came near me my arm swung out to dis-spell it. The spell was actually a shield-spell, protecting one from magical attacks, though it was a more basic spell.

_Kiyuno!_ Mika's voice sounded in my head.

_**What?!**_ I yelled back, trying to focus on my shield.

_I haven't taught you how to fight? _She asked suddenly, making me miss an attack, causing a crack in the shield.

_**No! Why?! Can't you see I'm busy?!!?**_ I wanted to rip her throat out right now, and to make matters worse, the freak was getting closer, and fast.

_Use your speed-spell! And then your strength-spell and hit him with all you've got! _ Mika shouted at me.

I growled as I muttered _speed_ and **strength** before I rushed away from the shield and came behind the black haired man, striking him just below his knee with my foot making him bend back. Quickly I grabbed onto his collar and threw him back into the cliff. He pulled out of the small hole he created and ran towards me.

I dodged attacks he threw at me before kicking him in the stomach as soon as I got close enough. But to my surprise he melted into mud.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I ran up the cliff, only to be hit with a column, which nearly broke my ribcage. I cried as I fell to the ground.

_Think of a shield that can stand up to anything!_ Mika cried suddenly.

I did as she told me, and thought of an egg-like shield. In a second I was surrounded by a dark-purple energy, but it was transparent so I could see what was going on.

I panted, as I glared at the black haired man. He laughed a sick laugh, of course he could tell I was tired. Magic takes a lot out of a person!

_Mutter earth and use your body to control it! This is the power of the elements!_ Mika quickly explained.

I took a deep breath and muttered _earth_ before I brought my and up and slammed it back into the ground, causing an earth-quake, just like I wanted.

The ground tore apart at the freak's feet but he quickly jumped to a safer location, too bad it was on the cliff.

I brought my hands together in a clapping motion, which forced two slants of earth to pull out of the cliff and slam together, just barely hitting the black-haired man.

"You're quite a clever girl." He chuckled as he landed on a tree.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think!" I spat before I moved my body in quick complex motions, sending columns and boulders straight at the man, but none of my attacks hit him!

"Hold still dammit!" I yelled as I pulled my fist back and launched it at him, sending a large boulder at him that smacked him into the wall of the stadium.

I fell to my knees as I panted, I was so exhausted! I felt my shield dissipate into nothing after a few seconds.

Something in my gut told me the fight wasn't over thought.

"Heh heh heh, such a stubborn attitude!" Whispered a creepy voice in my ear. My eyes widened in fear, as I turned to see that man that I thought I had just crushed.

"H...h-how!?" I asked. He simply chuckled before throwing a kick at me, I dodged as quickly as I could.

The man kept throwing punches and kicks at me until my back was to the wall, I was getting too tired though, and my muscles were yelling at me to stop and rest.

Of course this left a huge opening in which I was vulnerable, and the man took it, punching me straight in the stomach, breaking one of my ribs. I coughed up blood as I slumped over his arm. As I fell I heard him laugh, but he didn't let me fall. No, instead he grabbed me by my hair just before I could hit the ground and pulled my up to a standing position.

"L-let go you bastard!" I wheezed as I made a sad attempt at clawing his hands. The man chuckled before he pulled a syringe filled with a black substance out of his pocket.

It took only a second for my scream to actually reach my ears as he plunged the needle into my neck, injecting me with whatever the hell that was.

Suddenly my entire body was on fire! Everything burned and ached. I cried as I struggled to make the pain go away.

"Now now." I heard the man whisper. "There's no use in fighting it!" He chuckled before he released his grip on my hair and let me fall to the ground as my body started to shake violently and my screams got louder.

_**And then everything went black.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, or rather, I was awake, but my body wasn't.

"If you're a psychic why didn't you see this coming?!" A voice yelled near me.

"Why didn't you?!" Another voice rebutted.

"Because I'm not perfect! There are people out there who I can't see and Kiyuno is just one of them! _Apparently_ so was that **freak**! What's _your_ excuse!?" The first voice spat back, that sounded like Mika....

"I can't see everything! What I can see is very selective!" Konan yelled back.

"Yelling wont fix this problem...." Madara's voice stated calmly.

"He's right, we need to figure out what's going on with her." That one sounded like Pein...I think...

I felt something warm touch my left shoulder gently, making me hiss in pain as my mind began to register that my entire body felt like it was being burned from the inside out! It hurt so bad!

I heard mumbling before sleep took me again, leaving me in an empty space, standing there.

_I groaned, everything ached! Especially my stomach! _

_Suddenly, a cut appeared on my left shoulder. I cried as I held my hand over the small wound. Blood seeped through my fingers, soaking my arm._

_The blood turned black before my eyes and jumped from my skin to form a shape in front of my eyes. It looked like me, except for the fact that it was completely black, save for the eyes, which were a light blue. _

_The thing smiled sadistically and let out a demonic-like, high-pitched laugh. I gasped in horror and took a step back. It's smile grew more sinister -revealing dangerously sharp teeth- as it let out a longer cackle. _

_Just as I was about to turn and run it launched it's hand at me, making my back connect with an unseen wall. It's hand gripped tightly onto my left shoulder. _

_"Let go you bastard!" I yelled, trying to ignore the searing pain that spread through my body. _

_It only laughed again, louder this time, as it sunk it's fingers into my shoulder, making me scream in pain. I struggled as it's hand and arm stuck to my shoulder, crawling down my and up my neck. _

_I groaned as I turned my head, trying to pull away, only causing more pain to my shoulder. Half of my face was now covered and the sticky black substance continued to overtake the rest of my body, when suddenly, a small pain in the right my neck found a way to gain my attention. I gasped, it felt like a needle!_

_My left arm, shoulder, half my neck, and part of the left side of my face was on fire as the black being was being torn off of me. I screamed as the black substance pulled my skin off._

_As soon as it was completely gone I fell to the ground, or what was supposed to be it. I panted as I tried to wake up, because this all had to be a dream. The pain, what happened, it couldn't be real! _

I took in a deep breath as my vision was lost, but the part of my body that was covered not five minutes ago felt like it was burning off. The rest of my body just felt like it was sizzling softly, like a fire that was going out.

"Ow..." I groaned, shifting was not a smart idea right now...

I felt a hand lightly brush against my waist in a comforting manner. I peeled open my right eye, seeing as the other refused to open. As I tried to lean up, the burning feeling only increased, making me hiss in pain.

The same hand that touched my waist gently pushed me back down and rested itself, plus the arm it was attached to, across my shoulders.

"Go back to sleep, you need rest." A familiar voice mumbled lazily.

I turned my head, seeing Taikuno's face. When did he get back?!

"Taikuno..." I whispered.

"Hmm?" Came his response as he crept closer, still sleeping.

"My breath stinks..." I stated bluntly. He said nothing but let go of me, I guess he expected me to crawl over him... "Idiot..." I insulted playfully, causing him to smirk.

I shook my head a bit before I carefully got up and crawled over my brother. As soon as my feet hit the floor I headed to the bathroom, but stopped just before the door as I realized something.

Bandages were covering my arm, shoulder, neck and half of my head. That was strange, Mika's healing spell is supposed to be advanced, which means I shouldn't _need_ bandages...

I stared blankly at my bandaged hand for a brief second before I opened the door and closed it as soon as I was inside. I yawned as I peeked at my appearance in the mirror, but as soon as I took my gaze off of the mirror my eyes went straight back to it.

I blinked for a second before letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"Why is half my hair black!?" I yelled to myself, ignoring the slight burn that ran through my body when I gripped my head.

"Calm down Kiyuno-chan... Mika wants you down stairs." Taikuno yawned as he came to stand next to me.

"How do you expect me to be calm when half my body feels like it's on fire and half my hair is black?!" I yelled at him, I suddenly hated how tall he was. He glared at me, making me glare harder.

"I expect you to calm down so that you don't break anything and to just go down stairs. Please?" His gaze softened, he was always a softy. I scoffed as I pushed him out of the door.

"Then leave me be, I'll be down in a few minutes..." I growled softly before slamming the door and brushing my teeth as calmly as I possibly could at the time, unfortunately the mirror didn't exactly make it.

As soon as I was done I stalked downstairs into the kitchen, where I took a seat at the counter-like table in the middle of it.

With a sigh I scanned the room, Pein was two seats away to my right, Mika was busy fixing the microwave, and Taikuno took the space in between me and Pein.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell happened?" I growled. I hate not knowing things, it's aggravating!

"Well..." Mika started, pulling away from the microwave and moving towards the sink. "That guy, Orochimaru, the man that you were fighting..." She explained.

"What about him?" I spat venomously, I remembered the fight very clearly. I just didn't know his name was Orochimaru....

"That stuff he injected into your neck... It was...demon's blood. But a certain type of demon..." Mika tapped her chin thoughtfully as she pulled a pan with pancakes out of no where and piled them onto plates that appeared in front of us, including a seat for her and an empty seat.

"So...." I said, not fully understanding what she was trying to say, after all, I knew nothing of demons.

"The blood that was injected into you was from the Demon of Black Blood. It rebuilt your internal organs first before it started attacking the largest organ of all, your skin." Came a voice from beside me.

I turned my head abruptly to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes sitting in the chair that was empty a second ago.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked impatiently, why was she here?

"She's Taikuno's girl-friend." Mika stated with a smile as she sat began to eat her pancakes.

"Since when?!" I asked, glaring at Taikuno.

"Since... a few days ago..." He mumbled as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

"Oh, Pein. Would you like a cup or are you fine with pancakes?" Mika asked suddenly.

"A cup would be better." Mika nodded as she stood to go through the fridge.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out politely. I shook it with my right hand, before turning to my left hand, which was tearing through the counter.

"Oops..." I said softly as I released my grip from the counter and stared at my fingers, they were sharper than usual. "Okay Haruno, since you know what's going on, explain." I demanded, turning my attention back to the pinket.

"Well, when this guy injected the blood into your vein, it tore through them and started replacing your own blood with itself. This caused a change in your internal organs, so now when you eat your body breaks everything down into nutrients which the body absorbs, leaving no waste. Once that was done the blood began to change your appearance. Apparently it started with your shoulder first before consuming your arm and then it moved up your neck and consumed half of your face." She explained calmly before taking a few bites of her pancakes.

"............." I just stared at her in shock, how the hell did she know all of this?!

"She studies demons." Came Pein's voice, breaking my state of shock. "The same thing happened to a blonde haired boy a few years back, it didn't have the same effect entirely as it did for you though..." He said as he finished his drink, which I'm guessing was blood, cause it smelled like it.

"Oh, and your senses should be enhanced, like a vampire's." Sakura added with a smile as she got up from her seat and disappeared, only to return seconds later with a book.

"So, she knows?" I asked Mika, who nodded.

"It says here that for a witch or human, the blood will either change you or kill you. For animals, it will kill you, and for any other creatures, it should have no effect." Claimed as she opened her book and read from a page.

"Anything _else_ I should know?" I sighed, why did life have to be so damn confusing?

"Well, you have a mate, and if you have sex with anyone either than your mate, you can't get pregnant. Your body just tears the sperm and egg apart and uses the nutrients, like food. And when you have your period, you don't have t go through cramps, bleeding, or bloating....although..." She stopped and smiled at me nervously.

"Although....?" I growled, man getting angry was a lot easier...I must be PMS'ing.

"Here, read it for yourself." Sakura laughed nervously as she handed me the book, I sighed before reading the paragraph that the pinket didn't read.

My eyes widened in horror as I read the page.

"No....No way! This isn't fair!" I cried before shaving the book back to Sakura and slammed my head against the counter. "Why does this have to happen?" I whimpered.

"There there, Kiyu-chan..." Taikuno's soothing voice called. "It can't be that bad." He reasoned as he patted my back

"Yes it can!" I cried to the table.

"So dramatic..." Mika sighed. "Here let me see."

There was a long pause after I heard the book being passed to Mika. The only sounds in the room were the beating of several hearts and the sounds of air passing through bodies.

"Wow.... This _is_ bad..." Mika gasped.

"What?" Taikuno asked helplessly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Pein asked.

"Of course!"

"Instead of having her period......." There was a short pause as Pein let Taikuno get a hint of what would happen.

"What happens?" Taikuno asked cautiously.

"She goes into heat and attracts any male within 5 miles."

"What?!" Came Taikuno's outraged voice.

I lifted my head ever so slightly, just to see my brother's reaction. And let me tell you, in my opinion, it was _**hilarious!**_It was one of those expressions you just can't explain, but they look so angry, and yet so amusing at the same time.

With that in mind I burst into insane laughter that made me shiver at the sound. It didn't sound like me at all, not that it was bothering me, in fact I only laughed harder!

"You look so ridiculous!" I wheezed falling out of my chair.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked, trying to hide her snickers.

I only laughed harder, if that was even possible, and clutched my stomach.

"Can't.....-laugh-.... breathe!" I continued laughing as the others started laughing as well, when a thought occurred to me and I stopped suddenly and sat up.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked with sudden seriousness, Taikuno looked at me for a second before cracking a smile and ruffling my hair.

"You and your mood swings." He teased lightly.

"Well, where are they?" I glared at Taikuno, for ignoring my question.

"They left." Pein answered, gaining my attention.

"Why?"

"Because Father and........" Mika trailed off.

"Bitch?" I kindly suggested with an innocent smile, making Sakura giggle.

"Yeah her, well they're coming over in..." She turned to look at the clock. "Ten minutes!" She announced with a smile.

My eye twitched, where the hell have they been?!

"On a vacation." Pein answered, as if he read my mind.

"Would you stop reading my mind?!" I snapped at him, making him smirk. "Wait, did they take Art with them?" I asked suddenly, where was my little friend?

"They left on Friday, honey..." Mika whispered softly, like Mother used to do when any of us were sad.

"Then....where is he?" I asked softly. The others looked down for a second.

"I'm sorry..." Mika whispered again.

"For what?" My voice shook, this couldn't happen! Not to Art! He was my best friend! Who would protect me and make sure I'm doing the right thing if he left?!

"When the blood was injected into your blood stream, it made your body incompatible for a familiar. Art... disappeared, he's gone now. Forever." My body went numb, my mind went blank.

"Oh..." I answered mechanically. Taikuno shot me a concerned look, I did the same thing when Mother....

I shook my head, I can't think about this now! I got up, without a word and went straight up to my room and locked the door.

I barely noticed that I could still hear the conversation going on downstairs, but I ignored it. Instead I trudged into the bathroom, locking that door too.

I stood in front of the mirror, creating a staring contest with myself, did I really feel like dying? Was Art really _that_ important? Of course he was. But did I want to die? I looked down at the sink for a brief second before returning my gaze back to the mirror.

No, that would be pointless. Besides, Art will gain a new friend, like any other familiar does. I bit my lip, that meant that I was dead, right? So now I'm a fucking zombie! Awesome!

I glared bitterly at the mirror, Art would forget me, probably already has, and I would forget him in day's time. That's just how things went.

"What could be behind bandage number 1?" I asked myself as I toyed with the bandages on my face, it burned, still! "Curiosity killed the cat." I smirked at the saying. "But there's no harm in peeking." I re-assured myself.

With a sigh I pushed past all my darker emotions and tore all the bandages off, which forced me to take my shirt off.

I gasped at my appearance. The burning skin was charred. Completely black, not brown like African Americans, but black. But the most startling of all was my eyes, the sclera-_**or the white part of your eyes**_- was a dusty color of black, that shined, while the iris-_**the colored part of your eye, you know blue or brown (look this up people)**_- was a very light, very vibrant blue, while the pupil and outer lining of the iris were both a lighter shade of gray.

I looked at my left hand, my fingers were more clawed at the tips, instead of stubby, like my right hand.

A knock sounded at the door suddenly, I tore my gaze from my hands and looked to the door, which was now being opened by Mika. How did I know that? Well her scent really, I never noticed but she smelled really nice, like fruit.

Plus that fact that my right eye had weld itself shut and my left eye was registering everything with a strange color, objects were black with a white shine to any details, and people were just different colors, randomly. Mika had an orange color, the detail of her body- which was mostly covered with clothing, thank god!- was outlined in black however, it reminded me of Halloween.

"Hi..." Was all I could say. Mika smiled lightly before embracing me in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Okay....I guess..." I shrugged lightly. "How long was I in here for?" Mika chuckled lightly before pulling back.

"Just a few minutes, Father will be here in seven minutes." I sighed lightly before pulling my shirt back on and moving past her, trudging my way back downstairs, taking my seat next to Sakura again.

"Why does life suck so much?" I asked bitterly.

"Because you suck." Taikuno responded automatically.

"Yeah, well. You suck worse!" I retorted, earning a few chuckles from Pein and Sakura.

"Hey guys, come in here and play _Monopoly_ with me!" Mika called, I looked to Pein, who shrugged and got up.

"You guys are such children!" I laughed lightly, glad for the distraction from life, as I also obeyed Mika and sat down for _Monopoly_.

"Oh, please! You used to love this game!" Mika teased, I openly glared at her with my....freakish eye. It didn't seem to bug the others so, oh well.

"Will I look like this forever?" I asked Sakura as we set the game up in front of the new T.V. in the living room.

"Nope, once you take a shower that black stuff should come off. But if you're injured and loosing your temper it'll come back." Sakura warned as she picked up the "dog".

I nodded briefly before picking up the "plane".

"So, roll for first player?" Mika asked, we all nodded in agreement.

We all rolled and Pein wound up getting the highest roll, then Sakura, then Mika, then Taikuno, and finally me.

"Oh before I forget!" Mika threw a roll of bandages at me out of no where, but luckily I caught them. "Go put your bandages back on!" She ordered. I sighed again before running up stairs and quickly re-wrapping myself in bandages at an inhuman speed, and re-appearing back downstairs next to Pein.

"That was fast." Taikuno muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, making him copy me in the same fashion.

And then we started the torturous game of Monopoly, where everyone plays for hours on end for no real reason.

Four minutes later, right on time, Father and _**Bitch**_ showed up. Father nodded to us and went straight for his room, to put away bags most likely.

However! Taeko decided it would be a lovely time to confront me on....whatever it is she came over for.

"What happened, sweetheart?!" She cried as she fawned over me, I glared at her with my "good" eye and leaned away, making me bump into Pein on accident.

"Go away." I stated bluntly. Pein set his hand on my shoulder lightly, making me jump a bit, before he helped me sit straight, seeings as I was beginning to fall.

"Moru!" Taeko whined. That was my Father's name, if I hadn't mentioned it before.

Of course he came downstairs to see what was the matter, one glance at me and he knew what was up.

"What happened?" He asked lightly, almost uncaringly. "And who is your friend?" He asked, looking at Pein. Oh yeah, every frightening person just has to be _my_ friend!

"Motorcycle accident, and this is the guy who I crashed into to." I lied easily, earning a glare from Pein. Mika chuckled lightly. Father raised an eyebrow at my false statement and turned to Pein.

"I'm Pein, we have the same classes, and she was involved in an indecent in science." I nearly scoffed. Sure make more believable lies about how I got this "injury". Jerk.

"Then what happened to your hair?" Father glared at me.

"I died it to show that I'm rebelling against your marriage." I stated, it so casual one would think we were talking about the weather. He glared at me before turning to continue unpacking, Taeko followed after him, giving up on winning my affection for now.

"Onto the game then, shall we?" Sakura asked with a warm smile, we all shrugged, agreeing to continue the silly game.

"I'm going to skip the rest of the week!" I called to my father, letting him know, just so he doesn't yell at me in the morning.

Despite the fact that I don't sleep often, I'm still not a morning person. I heard him sigh from upstairs, as Taeko asked on whether or not I should be forced. My father said to just leave me be.

Mika and Taikuno laughed at my antics while Sakura shook her head. Pein merely smirked as he made his first move.

_**And as for my life so far?**_ _**Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Figured I'd be nice and let you read first before I got to the Author's comment. Sorry this was late, I mean, I got pop out stories like that *snaps* but i just have to sit down and kick myself and find ideas in my very crowded head. Anyway comment, or not...... but i'll cry if you don't......  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I wanted this to be longer but.... I had no where else to go at the end of this so I have to do some thinking, but remember, this isn't supposed to be one of those stories I update frequently..its supposed to be something i take my anger out on! :D lol anyway, I'm struggling also with my new latest obsession.... Uchiha.... Madara!!!! X3 its not my fault, they killed Pein T_T I can't be obsessed with someone who doesn't show up in the manga and whom I know is dead! It's simply impossible! So yeah, but I'll make it through I promise (this is why I'm avoiding Madara, to avoid screwing up the story) so comment read enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Friday~**_

I sighed as I rolled onto my back. Not two inches from my face Konan was staring at my head curiously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making Konan jump back.

"WHAT THE HELL KONAN?!" I yelled at her, glaring as hard as I possibly could.

You see, it's now Friday- when I woke up it was Tuesday- and for the past few days Konan has been dropping by to keep me entertained since I can't leave my house. Why can't I leave my house you ask? Well! It's because if I leave, I get mauled by any male within 5 miles of... well, me.

In order to keep this from happening in my own home Mika placed some sort of spell on it so that I could stay in the house and be safe. Luckily being in heat doesn't affect family members so I don't have to worry about Taikuno or my Father! Hurray!

The only problem is that I'm completely tired of the same company for hours on end!

Back to what's going on!

The blue haired vampire currently sitting beside my legs was just staring at me, er, my head.

"What?" I asked, running my hands over my head to make sure nothing was there.

"C-.....cat....ears....SO CUTE!!" And with that Konan tackle/hugged me, cutting off my air supply.

"K-konan-chan! I c-can't........breathe!!" I struggled to get out of her grip, but man! Vampires are strong!

"Sorry, your ears just look so cute!" Konan cooed as she pulled back, smiling brightly at me.

"What the hell do you mean?! What's so cute about my ears?" I grumbled, glaring at her.

"Look!" She suddenly pulled a mirror off my dresser, I had no idea that I had that thing, and faced it towards me.

I gulped once I saw what she was talking about. Snatching the mirror from her I tilted it to the sides checking both sides of my head.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE CAT-EARS!" I screamed.

I quickly flopped onto my stomach and cried into my pillow, this was just perfect! It was all fucking perfect!

"I hate my life! Why does this have to happen?!" I cried desperately.

"There there, Kiyuno. It isn't that bad is it?" I could feel Konan lightly patting my back.

"Yes!" I cried. "First I get stupid demon's blood into my veins, then I go into heat, and now I have cat-ears! What's next a tail?!" I cried harder.

The door burst open, and Taikuno's scent filled my lungs instantly, just like Konan's did earlier.

"What's wrong?!" He demanded, probably looking worried too.

"I have cat-ears!" I cried, lifting my head so he could get a better view of the cat-ears that were attached to my head. They were bent down, in a sad manner too. One was black and one was white, just so you know.

"C-cat.....ears...." Taikuno muttered. "They're real?" He asked after a long pause.

I sniffed lightly before sitting back up. With a sigh I pulled my hair back to show that the ears were, in fact, very real and were attached to the skin.

"Wow..." He murmured getting closer.

"Don't touch them! Who knows what'll happen!!" I yelled at him once he rose his hand to feel them. I quickly ran to the other side of the room and curled into a ball.

"You mean like.....this." I felt Konan lightly rub the black ear.

Instantly I was on the ground, purring very loudly with drool coming out of the side of my mouth. But I couldn't help it! It just felt soooooo gooooood!

"That feels soooooo gooood."I mumbled, earning a few laughs from the two in my room.

However, once Konan's hand disappeared I shot out of the room and down the stairs.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen to hide in the cupboard.

I heard Sakura yawn and ask Taikuno what was going on.

"Oh Kiyuno-chan is just hiding." Taikuno blew it off, probably smiling, fucking jerk.

"Oh, well I'll just get some cereal then." Now she was headed towards the kitchen, wait....where was Konan?!

Very quietly, and carefully I tore the bandages off of my face, revealing my eye to be normal, all except for the iris, which was still that strange color that is was before. My skin, thanks to the showers I take, was no longer black but was a pinkish color, basically it looked like I had suffered some type of burn.

Anyway! I quickly peered around with my demonic vision, I quickly spotted Konan's blue figure searching all the rooms, and Sakura's red figure was reaching up to this cupboard....shit!

"Kiyuno....what are you doing in the cupboard?" Sakura asked innocently. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, bringing a finger to my lips, a gesture to stay silent.

She nodded, so I removed my hand and used my other one to grab the box of Cocoa Puffs and handed it to her. Sakura closed the cupboard and went to grab a bowl and milk. I sighed, that was close, hopefully Konan didn't he-

"Oh Kiyuno-chan, you know cats aren't allowed in the cupboard." Came Konan's voice. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Konan smirking evilly at me.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

_**Saturday~**_

Sakura and I were busily playing Shogi and Taikuno and Konan were chatting away about my ears.

"So Sakura...." I began, staring only at the board.

_Tak_

"Yeah?"

_Tak_

"You know stuff about demons and what-not, right?" I glanced at her for a quick second.

_Tak_

"Yeah, why?"

_Tak_

"Well.... How do I have cat-ears?" I stared at her while pointing to my ears, which were now fully visible.

"Hmm..." She stood suddenly, and went up-stairs, only to return with her Demonology book. "Lets see here..." She mumbled as she sat down and flipped through the pages.

"It's a very rare side-effect from the demon's blood that is permanent." I fell down, my face digging into the carpet.

"I hate my life..." I groaned. I could hear Sakura laughing nervously as she shut the book.

"I guess we're done playing Shogi then..."

_**Sunday~**_

I whistled a peppy tune as I threw random items into a cauldron that sat in the middle of my room.

"A little of dragon's breath..." A mumbled as I rook the top off of the bottle labeled "_Dragon's Breath_". "Perfect!" I shouted happily.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she stepped inside my room cautiously.

"I'm making an antidote for my eyes." I mumbled as I stirred the liquid substance.

"Hm?"

"Well, I can't seem to have both eyes open, so I'm making something that will allow me to have both open at the same time." I explained as I pulled out a ladle full of liquid, which was all that was in the small cauldron, and dropped it into and eye-drop bottle.

"So, how many drops do you need?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well..." I bit my lip and moved over to the large spell-book. "It says... three drops per five minutes for one hour!" I smiled at her. She nodded in understanding before Taikuno walked into the room.

"Kiyuno-chan."

"Hm?" I faced the ceiling and pried my "good" eye open with much difficulty and followed the directions, doing the same for my "bad" eye.

"We're leaving today." He frowned. I frowned back at him, blinking a few times. My "good" eye was open, just slightly.

"Can't you stay longer?" I whined, my ears pulled down again.

"Sorry, school starts up again tomorrow." He hugged me goodbye.

"Fine... Just stay safe...oh and wear a condom." I smirked mischievously as both Taikuno and Sakura turned beet-red.

"URASAI!"

"Oh and Kiyuno-chan..." Sakura started once Taikuno and I were done strangling each other. "Don't go out into the sun, it'll hurt....a lot." She warned me, I nodded, fully understanding what she was telling me. Er....to an extent at least....

_**Monday~**_

I groaned as I laid on the couch, I felt so depressed. How was I supposed to go to school tomorrow looking like this!?

"Hi, guys! Listen, Kiyuno-chan's kind of....depressed... I don't think she'll want to talk to anyone........oh alright fine!" Konan growled as she stuck the phone next to my ear. It twitched as soon as Deidara's voice sounded over the phone.

"_Hey Kiyuno! What's up, yeah?_"

"Nothing....Life is too horrible to be _up._" I mumbled into the couch, but of course Deidara heard it.

"_Eh...What's wrong, yeah?_" He sounded a bit...off put.

"Everything..." I heard him sigh before he handed the phone over to Sasori.

"_What's wrong?_" Came his voice almost instantly.

"My life is over..." I whimpered.

"_Why is it over?_"

"Because it's ruined!" I cried. He sighed, much like Deidara and handed the phone to someone else.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you, you shit headed pansy?!_" Came Hidan's oh-so-loving voice.

"................"

"_Damn...seriously?_"

"........................................"

"_Fuck that is depressing....._"

"..." I heard the phone drop along with Hidan muttering about how life was "So unfair..."

"_What did you do to Hidan?_" Came Kakuzu's curious voice.

"......"

"_Oh.... Madara, come cheer Kiyuno up!_" There was a short pause before another voice made it's way over the phone.

"_Hey Kiyuno-chan! How are you?!_"

"...................."

"_I think I'm gonna go brood...._" There was a loud '**thud**' on the other end of the line.

"What the hell did you tell them?" Konan asked, she obviously couldn't speak "**Guy**" language.

"....." I heard her huff in annoyance.

"_Kiyuno? Why is everyone laying down...?_" Came Pein's confused voice on the other line.

"My life is ruined!!" I sat up, crying into the phone. Konan got up and left, smirking all the while.

"_Why is it ruined?_"

"Because......." I sniffed lightly.

"_Because........?_" He coaxed.

"I HAVE CAT- EARS!!!!" I cried into the phone, falling back down into the couch.

"_C-cat....ears?_"

"Yes..." I whimpered. "How am I supposed to go out in public now? Sakura said they're permanent!!" I cried harder.

"_Per....ma....nent...._" He repeated.

"Yeah..." I sniffed again. The phone was suddenly out of my clutches and Konan was saying good-bye to Pein.

"Yeah, I'll try. Don't worry! She'll be good as new tomorrow!" Konan hit the 'end' button and put the phone back in it's place.

"You know...." Konan started as she sat down on my back, not that I minded.

"What?" I stared at her, she was just like Mika, pure_ **evil**_!

"Pein likes you~" Konan smirked down at me.

"H-he does not!" I hid my face back into the couch. I'm sure I was blushing heavily. I was not used to intimacy on any level either than sibling-y. You know.... not the incest kind of way you sick bastards!

"And you like him baaack~" Konan teased as she poked my head, barely missing my ears.

"I do not!" I snapped, getting up suddenly, which made her fall off the couch.

"Yes you do!" Konan continued to follow me around for the rest of the day, while I tried desperately to ignore her. Oh, how I wish my father and Taeko got home earlier!

_**Tuesday~ (dooms day)**_

I shot out of my bed, ready to scream, when I felt a hand covering my mouth. Shakily I took in deep breaths, smelling Konan immediately. My entire body was covered in cold sweat and tears were running down my face. That had to be one of the _worst_ nightmares I had ever had.

"Shh, it was just a dream..." Whispered the kind blue-haired woman as she held me tightly, in a comforting manner.

"Just a dream..." I repeated quickly, trying to get a hold of my thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower..." I stood from the bed, grabbing a long-sleeve, black T-shirt along with baggy pants with chains attached to them.

Silently I took a shower, once again forgetting to shed off my clothes _first._ But you really couldn't blame me, I was exhausted.

Once I was finished and fully clothed I wiped away some of the condensation off of the mirror to take in my appearance.

My ears both stood out more now that my hair was damp, and it looked like I hadn't slept in...years, when I really had slept a good... ten minutes, that's usually the max amount of sleep I get.

You see as I've said before I'm a self-induced insomniac. This is because I have nightmares, terrible ones, and when I wake up, I feel drained and completely exhausted for days.

One red eye and one blue/gray eye glared at me in the mirror, it had only taken two days for the antidote to fully take effect, but it worked! Now I could use both eyes! It was just very tricky sorting out two different visions.

With a sigh I wrapped up the left side of my face to hide my "bad" eye and left the bathroom and was greeted by Konan who looked more-than-ready to go to school.

"Hi..." I mumbled quietly, for Father and Bitch were still asleep at this hour.

"Hey. Do you have a hat?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded before heading over to my closet and rummaged through it before I pulled out my box. I quickly stole my witch hat from it before placing the box back in its new hiding place.

"Why do you ask?" I handed her the item before taking in her appearance. She was wearing her usually black hoody with red clouds along with black jeans and boots.

"We need something to hide your ears!" She stated with a smile before shoving the hat over my head, effectively camouflaging my ears. She then handed me a doctor's note to wear the hat all I wanted during school.

"Thanks..." She nodded before motioning to the clock, shit it was already 6:30!

I growled lightly, but stopped after I heard myself actually _growl_. With a frown I ignored Konan's teasing giggles and grabbed my bag before leaving the house, Konan following me silently.

"So, are we walking?" Konan asked lightly.

"Well, seeing as I'm banned from the motorcycle for my 'accident', no." The blue-haired woman stared at me in confusion, I simply shot her a smile. She looked at me oddly for a few minutes, making me frown again. "What's with that look?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have a creepy smile." My frown deepened.

"You've never said that before..." I mumbled lightly before walking over to the garage and hit a button on the side.

"I know, but your smiles are creepier now." I "Hmm'd" in response.

Once the garage was fully open, I stepped inside and opened the trunk to a very sleek, very fast looking car and threw my book-bag inside, ushering Konan to do the same.

The car was black and was professionally painted to look as if blood was splattered over it. I turned to smirk at Konan once we were inside the car safely in seat-belts.

"This is my baby that I bought with nothing but my own money. It took forever to get enough for it." I laughed lightly, pulling out of the garage quickly, swerving so that we were now on the street, facing the desired direction. I then hit a button on a small remote attached to the rear-view mirror, which closed the garage door.

And then we went speeding down the road at highly illegal speeds- I was driving at 178 mph in a 25 mph area. We screeched to a stop, parked perfectly in a random spot in the school parking-lot.

"Do you know how to drive?!" Konan yelled at me.

I merely laughed at her as she scrambled out of the "metal death trap" as she called it, and grabbed her bag from the trunk and stalked over to the giant tree, where the others were waiting.

After a few minutes I got out of the car and noticed that the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. With a sigh I trudged over to the trunk, opening it lazily as I heard footsteps quickly making their way over to me. I peeked over the trunk to see the same brunette from before, along with Karin...

"What do you two want?" My gaze switched from one to the other.

"How dare you hit Sasuke-sama you slut!" Karin shouted angrily. I merely glared at her with murderous intentions as I roughly grabbed my bag and slammed the trunk shut.

"That happened at least two weeks ago, shut the hell up and get over it before I _make_ you get over it." I warned.

"Excuse me?!"

"Karin, get over here." Sasuke called loudly, interrupting whatever Karin was about to say. She left, but not without giving me a pathetic glare, I only scoffed in return.

"Now what are you doing over here?" I asked the brunette lightly.

"I thought I told you to leave Pein-sama alone!" She spat.

"And I thought I told you I would do as I please..." I rebutted.

"You stupid bitch! You don't deserve Pein-sama's attention!" She cried as she launched a fist at me.

I caught it with ease and twisted it behind her back, making her cry out in pain.

"Listen here..." I whispered in her ear, despite her being slightly taller than me. "Attack me again and I wont hesitate in breaking every bone in this pathetic body of yours." I growled before I released my grip and turned to leave.

But the brunette just wouldn't leave me alone, now normally I would have walked faster and avoided any conflict because I wasn't in the mood to fight in the mornings but when I sleep....well.... it's not pretty... Anyway!

The brunette grabbed onto my scarred hand, pulling me back, which in turn pulled my hand into a patch of sunlight...directly from the _**sun**_.

I screamed at the pain and tore my hand from her grip, clutching the now burning skin to my chest. It hurt so damn badly! I've never in my life ever felt pain like this! I took in a deep breath, trying to cool down my hand, but it wouldn't work.

"Ah! You fucking bitch!" I turned to her, whole intentions of tearing her head off when I felt my body freeze in it's terrifying position.

I was half leaning over my hand and half twisted to launch a deadly punch at the girl. A very awkward position if you ask me, but it didn't last long for here was the bastard who froze me, Pein!

He hugged me tightly to his chest, forcing me into a straight position as I held my hand carefully against his abdomen.

"It hurts..." I whimpered into his chest. I felt him lightly pat my back before he began to steer us into a shaded area away from others, even away from the group, probably glaring at the brunette.

"Pein-sama~" She whined, but said nothing else.

I was forced into a sitting position as I took in another deep breath through clenched teeth. We were nicely hidden from the harsh view of others, a nice sanctuary if you will.

"Let me see..." He whispered softly, before taking my burning hand into his own two hands, sandwiching it nicely, making me blush.

"T-thanks..." I stuttered as I looked away, the pain was beginning to recede, faster than it normally should I'm sure. Probably because his hands were so cold.

"Does it feel better now?" He asked as he rolled my hand around gently, slightly messaging it, making me blush even more.

"Yeah..." I focused on what he was doing, evenly spreading the cool touch of his hands to extinguish the fire. "Any reason why we're away from the group?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous of being alone with a guy....a very _hot_ guy at that.

"Nervous?" He smirked at me, I glared before looking away.

"O-of course not!" He chuckled lightly.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" He asked after a few minutes passed, my hand was okay now, but I think he was being a little obsessive about holding it.

"Unfortunately..." I muttered, ignoring the concerned look he sent me. It was quiet for a while, a peaceful quiet, it made me sigh contentedly.

Pein pulled my hand suddenly, making me fall forward in surprise at the abrupt action, and I soon felt lips covering mine.

I grunted in surprise, but didn't move. Only until Pein pulled back was I allowed to breathe again, and I did the only rational thing that came to mind.

_I pulled my fist back and launched it straight into his jaw._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, another long and horrible wait, ne? Well it's not my fault, I lost my muse for a while there, then I got stuck, now I'm stuck again, but I shall prevail! I already have ideas for the next chapter, tragedy awaits my friends!

* * *

**

So here we are at the nurse's office.... Why? Oh, I broke Pein's jaw on accident.

"You didn't have to hit me like that." He mumbled, holding a hand to his jaw.

"Yeah, well... you didn't have to suddenly attack me like that!" I snapped, looking away so he wouldn't see my heavy blush.

"Alright, no more arguing! And no more talking for you Pein, that jaw is broken!" The nurse slapped his shoulder lightly as she continued examining where the jaw was broken at. "I'll go get you something." And with that, I was again alone with Pein.

I heard him sigh, and the sheets shift. I turned to him to see that he was walking towards me.

"What?" I asked, taking a few steps back when he stopped.

"I need blood in order to heal this." He pointed to his jaw.

"Then ask the nurse for some!" I cried, not liking where this was going.

"It's only right if you let me have some of your blood. After all, you _did_ brake my jaw." He stated as he cradled the injured bone, sending me a harsh glare.

"Fine, let me find a scalpel and a cup..." Quickly moving away from him to search through the nurse's medical drawers for a scalpel and a cup.

"I'd rather obtain your blood myself." He whispered in my ear as he leaned against my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tensed in response.

"W-why d-don't we j-just...go s-sit down?" I laughed nervously, I wasn't used to this kind of stuff!

"That's no fun." He nipped at my neck teasingly, making me gasp. My heart was pounding in my chest, now I know how those girls in the vampire books feel...

I felt something cold run against the left side of my neck, making me gasp and shiver in response. Did he just _lick _me?!

"Looks like your more you scarred skin is more sensitive." Pein chuckled lightly, making me squirm.

"What if the nurse comes in?!" I asked suddenly, trying to distract him. I felt him kiss my neck, frowning for a minute before he dragged me over to the door and locked it. "Okay.... but how is this not hurting your jaw?" I asked, it really was strange, whether he was a vampire or not, it should hurt right?

"It doesn't hurt that badly..." He mumbled before turning me so that I was now facing him.

I avoided looking in his eyes and instead looked over to the small jar of popsicle sticks. I heard him sigh before leaned down towards me, brushing his nose lightly against mine. I could feel all the heat from my body rush to my face at the small gesture.

"Look at me Kiyuno..." He breathed, I gulped, still determined not to look at him. "Kiyuno..." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

I cautiously returned my gaze to his ringed eyes. He was simply staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

Pein leaned in closer, making me shut my visible eye tightly, pressing myself closer to the door. I could almost feel the smile on his lips when suddenly the door was thrown open by none-other-than the nurse! Thank God! But unfortunately I had fallen on top of Pein, who was smirking.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I growled lightly, his smirk only grew bigger before I felt myself being lifted up.

"Now Pein, I have a perfectly good cup of blood right here for you!" The nurse scolded whilst handing him said cup.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell, sure it smelt fantastic, but it had a dead-ish smell to it. Not very appetizing in my opinion.

"Hold on!" I yelled, glaring at Pein first and then the nurse. "You know!?" I was astonished really, I had no idea she knew! This school is fucking insane!

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, this is an integrated school. Humans aren't the only race that comes here. There are vampires, witches, elves-like myself-, hunters, and shape-shifters." She stated quite clearly, as if we were talking of the weather.

I blinked, looking at her with a confused expression planted on my face. Pein chuckled before he dragged my away, quietly thanking the nurse as we passed by.

Luckily, we had only missed thirty minutes of first period. Although, it seemed as though Kakashi was in the middle of a lecture, for he was standing in front of the class, instead of sitting at his desk.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Pein asked politely, a few of his fans squealed quietly.

"Ah, no! I was just about to start, so hurry up and take your seats!" It was then that I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding, but as soon as the air pulled back into my lungs, I regretted it.

My hands quickly flew to my nose, holding it, trying to block out the scent that burned my nose.

"Ah! My nose!" I cried, it felt like I had scratched the inside of it, it stung! But then, something unexpected happened, I sneezed... Very loudly.

My sneeze had incidentally mushed my senses together for a brief second, but that second was enough for me to loose control of my telekinesis. The light-bulb just above Sasuke broke, making the class screech in fear.

"Easy class!" Kakashi stated calmly. Pein quickly ushered me passed my seat, covering my mouth to prevent any protests that I was about to say, and pushed me into a chair next to his. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright." Kakashi asked the duck-ass, Sasuke nodded briefly sending me another glare, unfortunately the safety glass _around_ the light-bulb that had exploded kept any glass from actually** _falling_**.

"Okay, on to what I was about to say." Kakashi began. "Since this term is about to end-"

"Since when?!" I asked, where the hell had the year gone to?! "Aren't there _four_ quarters in a year?!"

"Kiyuno-chan, this isn't the same school as all the others, in _this_ school we have terms. You'll find out more about them as the year moves on." He brushed the ordeal off as if it were unimportant. I felt my visible eye twitch lightly before my head smacked onto the desk.

"Moving on! For your test, we will be having a field trip! The location is unknown, and we're going tomorrow, so pack anything you might need! Well, that's all... do what ever you want." And with that, the room was filled with quiet chatter.

A few minutes later a squeaking chair brought me out of my plots to kill a certain teacher, and principle. Deidara had scooted his chair over so that he blocked any view I had of the front of the class.

"So, what are you gonna bring, yeah?" He asked cheekily. I blinked, ignoring his question.

"Since when are you in this class?" I asked bluntly.

"I sneaked in, yeah!" Deidara winked at me with a smile.

"Right... anyway... I guess just the bare necessities... What's up with this school anyway?" I glanced at Pein, who seemed to be staring at me head. Well, more likely the my ears that were disguised to look like hair under my hat. Can you believe they actually let students wear hats?!

"Well, you'll have to figure that out on your own, yeah!" He snickered quietly before nudging Pein, which ended up becoming a very long conversation about why women liked to wear make-up.

All during English, Art, and Lunch I felt Sasuke glaring at me, and it was pissing me off!

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GLARING AT YOU DUCK-ASS SHAPED FUCK!?**_" I yelled in anger as he glared at me, four tables over.

Everyone at my table snickered at my short temper, whilst Sasuke glared harder before stalking out of the cafeteria. I growled under my breath, what an ass!

"What's _his_ problem?" I grumbled lightly, resting my head on my arms.

"He's a hunter." Itachi answered quietly, seemingly out of no where, which scared me half to death!

"Would you stop popping up out of thin air!" I glared at him, I swear I saw him smirk for a brief second. Pein patted my arm lightly, chuckling at the same time.

"So, Kiyuno-chan." Konan started. I looked to her, giving her my full attention. "What happened with Pein at the nurse's office, hmm?" She leaned in with a smirk. A heavy blush covered my face.

"Nothing!" I lied, trying to scoot away from her.

"You kissed didn't you!" Deidara accused, pointing a finger at me.

"S-shut up!" I cried, burying my head into my arms, hiding my face from the cruel world. The others laughed and cooed at my embarrassment.

A vibration from a pocket in my pants, brought me out of my embarrassed state and into a much more professional one. I sat up quickly and pulled out my phone from my pants, quickly scanning over the text.

_Meeting today, after school._

I sighed, I _really, **really**_ hated meetings, they were useless!

"What's this about meetings?" Madara asked, leaning over Konan to read my text message.

"My job, sometimes I have meetings on the weekdays, while on weekends I'm there from 9:00 to 5:00." I answered with a shrug.

"How come we never heard about this?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You never asked..." I sweat-dropped.

Once school ended I quickly hopped into my car and drove off to the gigantic building that my job was located at. With a sigh I pulled into a parking spot reserved for myself. I sat there, debating on whether or not I should just fake being sick and have the meeting over the phone.

Deciding to just bare with the incompetent fools I called my employees, I pulled on my glasses-yes I wear glasses! I need them to read!- and headed into the building, quickly taking the elevator to the meeting floor, a floor specially designed for meetings. I quickly dodged any employees that might want to have a small chat with me as I made my way to the correct room.

I pulled open the doors to the meeting room quietly and slipped into my seat at the head of the table.

"Forgive me for being late, I had classes that I needed to attend." I apologized politely and quite formally. Everyone simply nodded.

"Kiyuno-sama, let me brief you on what we're going over..." My assistant whispered to me, her name was Ashiwa Kiki.

_**The next day~**_

I sighed as I shifted in my spot by a lamp post in front of the school. I was early, thirty minutes early to be exact! Everyone was to be here by 5:00 am, and yet I was here at 4:30 am.

I winced lightly as I leaned the wrong way. You see earlier this morning, after I had taken a shower-only to discover that my ears had turned back to normal _(so much for being permanent...)_- I had a run in with my Father. We ended up in an argument and then a full-out fist-fight. Which I had to restrain myself from tearing him limb from limb.

Unfortunately, he threw me into the couch, the wall, and the kitchen counter at some point during the fight. This had caused a few breaks in my ribs and legs. I had to act like it was nothing though, because if my Father knew I was half demon, he would go to extreme measures to turn me back to normal. Besides, I could already feel the bones healing! By tomorrow afternoon I would be fine again. Although to my astonishment my scars were still here, plain as blood on white cloths.

"Kiyuno-chan!" I heard Deidara yell as he threw his arms over my shoulders, trapping me in a bear hug.

"H-hi... Dei-kun..." I gasped, he was crushing my already crushed ribs... not fun...

"Oh, sorry. You okay, yeah?" Deidara asked as he stepped back, he looked really concerned. That is not something I'm used to either... Behind him I saw Sasori shake his head as he walked beside Itachi and Madara.

"Fine..." I lied easily. "How are you?" Itachi gave me a slight glare, apparently my mind-protecting spell was wearing off.

"Good, kind of tired..." Deidara shrugged casually. I gave him a blank look.

"Vampires can sleep?" I tilted my head slightly as Deidara began to laugh at the question.

"Of course, yeah! And crosses and garlic don't bother us either. Oh and we don't burn in the sun. It only hurts if we stand in direct sunlight for too long." I nodded, taking in this very important information.

"So where is Pein and Konan?" I asked the group.

"There they are!" Madara called as he pointed out the duo pulling up in a very expensive-looking silver car.

"What is with guys and silver cars?" I asked no one particularly.

"Hm?" Sasori gave me a confused look. I simply shook my head.

Pein parked the car in the school's parking lot and then made his way over to us by the lamp-post with Konan by his side.

"Why so close to the lamp-post?" Pein asked with curiosity. I was standing right next to it, leaning on it even.

"Personal reasons." I shrugged lightly, like I would tell them my secret. Konan moved over to stand beside Madara.

"Why not just tell us? We are you're friends, are we not?" Itachi spoke up, at least I was well aware of his presence this time. I winced at his words though, they were my friends, it's just that I had issues with telling other people things.

"It's just a trust issue that I have." I mumbled, trying to find something interesting so that I could change the subject.

"Hey, your ears are gone." Pein poked the side of my head lightly, pouting at the loss of my cat-ears.

"Yeah, I guess they weren't very permanent at all." I smiled, I was quite happy that they were gone, but that didn't mean I was going to stop wearing my hats!

"Actually..." Konan trailed off quietly, avoiding my eyes, I paled visibly.

"No..." I whimpered, silently begging Konan to be kidding.

"They pop up whenever your in heat, and stay for another day or two." She laughed nervously as I began to sulk.

"Awww, she's sulking!" Deidara poked my side lightly, making me gasp in pain again.

"Okay, I heard that! What's wrong, yeah? And no lying!" Deidara demanded. I sighed and stood up, leaning against the lamp-post so that I wasn't putting any pressure on my injured leg.

"Okay, so I got into another fight with my Father, no big deal! Really, we do this all the time!" I reassured them, we did get into fist fights often, it's not like it really mattered though.

"No big deal?! What the hell did he do to you?!" Pein shouted in anger.

"Nothing too bad! I've been through worse!" I shouted back, defending my Father, I still loved him as a father. Just not as a person....

Pein glared at me, still demanded an answer. Konan sighed at his stubbornness. Deidara joined Pein by his side, glaring at me for an answer. I mimicked Konan's sigh, realizing that they wouldn't give up without standing there for hours.

"Fine, he broke my ribs and something in my leg, it might just be a pulled muscle though." I said casually as I peered down at my right leg.

"What?!" Pein looked like he was about to murder my Father. "How did he do that?" Pein leaned down towards me slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My Father _may_ have thrown me into the couch.... and the wall..." I winced lightly. "And _possibly_ the kitchen counter..." I whispered quietly, avoiding Deidara's and Pein's furious expressions.

"Well, it looks like you really are an abomination to your family." I heard a familiar voice sneer. I turned angrily to the source of the ugly voice.

"For your information, not _everyone_ in my family hates me! And since when the hell is it your business you fu-" Pein quickly covered my mouth, pulling me back away from the brunette, whom I had been approaching, much to my surprise.

The girl merely scoffed and set her bags down and sat down on a bench. I, of course, was still trying to break free of Pein's grasp.

"Kiyuno if you don't calm down I'm going to kiss you." I immediately stilled myself, not really looking forward to personal displays of affection. Pein chuckled behind me as he picked me up and carried me back to the lamp-post gently, so not to hurt me.

With a sigh, I gave up on my hopes of destroying the brunette just yet as a crowd surrounded her and the sun finally pulled over the land...just behind the clouds.

Another ten minutes passed by before the bus actually pulled up ,being driven by none-other than Kakashi. As we all boarded the very large bus I came to realize something that should have bugged me earlier.

"Why are you all here?" I asked just about everyone but Pein.

"We all have the Art term right now, Kiyuno-chan." Madara stated as if it were obvious.

"The only one's who don't have the Art term are Hidan and Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara smirked as if he was glad that he wouldn't be hearing Hidan's constant cursing all day. I only frowned, I would miss the Jashinist.

"Okay... sooooo...." I started, leaning back in my chair, Pein "Hmm'd" in response, mimicking my movement.

Pein sat beside me, Konan behind me next to Madara, Deidara and Sasori in front of me and Itachi, whom had his own two seats, was beside Pein, in the next isle.

"I spy with my little eye..." Madara started with a mischievous tone. I groaned in response, I loathed this game!

So three hours without being able to look out the windows (seeing as they were blacked out so that we wouldn't be able know where we were going, not to mention that the driver's seat was blocked off as well) and three hours of a painful game of "I spy" later, we were finally stopping and Kakashi came from behind the wall that blocked out the driver's seat.

"Okay kiddies! We're here!" He called, gesturing us to come out of the bus.

"Thank God!" I cried, earning of few chuckles from my friends.

"Your welcome." I looked to Pein, he was smiling kindly at me.

"Konan." I tilted my head in her general direction.

"Yes?" She was busy getting her bags, Madara helping her.

"Please tell me that Pein doesn't have a god complex..." I begged as we walked off the bus.

"Sorry." She apologized, looking away nervously.

"What's wrong with being a god?" Pein asked as he handed me my duffel bag.

"You are no god." I scoffed, turning away from him and followed Kakashi through a thick amount of woods, so we were camping... "What the hell does camping have to do with English?" I hissed. Kakashi only made up some bull-shit lie, ignoring me for the rest of the day.

"I am a god." Pein said suddenly, pulling me to the back of the group with the rest of our little gang. "Oh and here's your jacket." He handed me a black hoody with red clouds here and there. I took the hoody from him hands and looked to the gang, apparently they were all wearing the same jacket, how odd that I hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks... And if you are a god then why don't you look godly?" I asked, glaring at him with my uncovered eye as I pulled the jacket on.

Yes, I still wear the bandages, it would be weird if I had two different eye colors, especially if one stood out so blatantly from the other.

"Kiyuno..." He started, gaining my attention. I looked to him, expecting him to be standing in a patch of sunlight trying to throw on a godly image, but instead I merely saw his everyday appearance, which _was_ godly. But I would never tell him that, it would only boost his god complex.

"What? All I see is some pedophile staring at me in a vulgar way." I stated bluntly. Deidara snickered quietly as Madara failed to conceal his laughter. Pein glared at me harshly.

"How am I a pedophile?" He hissed.

"Ah, so you admit you were staring at me in a vulgar way!" I smirked in triumph, ignoring his question, his eyes only narrowed. I sighed, "Well, since your _you_ I figured you'd have to be like... over a century old." I hinted, not slipping up on the "Not everyone is a fucking mythical creature" thing the school has going on.

"I'm only 243 years old." He whispered in my ear. I shivered lightly and moved away from him, making him chuckle.

"See? I'm only 17! You _are_ a pedophile! What kind of god is a pedophile?!" I criticized. Pein only glared at me.

"I believe my abilities make me a god." He stated smugly after a second or so.

"Oh and what's that? The ability to make it rain?" I scoffed and this spit straight up, quickly moving out of the way of my little spit blob. "See? I made it rain! I must be god now!" I mocked with a smile.

"I'll show you a god." He yelled as he tackled me, throwing us in an endless spiral as we flew down the small hill by the trail we were walking on. The trip didn't last that long and we wound up falling into a near-by river/lake thing. Luckily, our bags didn't follow us down the hill....

Pein held onto me as we floated back up to the surface. I gasped for air, sure I may be half-demon but I still needed air to live!  
"Oh yes! This was very god-like of you!" I yelled, slapping him on the arm childishly. He only laughed as we drifted to the shore very quickly. "How'd we get to shore so fast anyway?" I asked once we climbed out of the water, drenched completely.

"Something I can do." He whispered as he started peeling off his jacket, I did the same. I was no idiot when it came to survival.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Kakashi called from his spot on the trail.

"We're fine!" Pein called back. I sneezed violently then, and the crack of wood could be heard a way down the river.

"Is there a dam down there?" I asked Pein curiously as I turned from Pein and peeled off my shirt. Luckily the forest around us covered any view anyone from the group on the trail would have of my half-way naked torso.

"Yes." Pein answered as I peeled off my pants, leaving me in my matching black undergarments. There was a long pause and I suddenly realized I had never told the gang about the largest, deepest, and most permanent scar I had on my body. "What happened to you back?" Pein breathed. I heard him take a few steps towards me.

"Um..." I gulped, I wasn't really sure if I should tell him, when suddenly my duffel-bag and Pein's back-pack came flying through the trees. I sighed with relief and quickly pulled out a tank-top and a pair of baggy shorts and dressed myself quickly. I turned to see that Pein had done the same.

"I'll tell you later." I mumbled numbly, there was a reason why I never talked about _that_ particular scar.

"Take all the time you need." Pein whispered as he hugged me from behind. "So do you still think I'm not a god?" He pouted against my neck.

I sighed and turned around so that I was facing him. He pulled back, looking a bit surprised. I smiled and lifted my hand to his arm very gently. He gave me a curious look before he yelped in pain as I pinched him.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded calmly.

"I thought gods couldn't feel pain." I mocked with a smirk. Pein only smirked back and pulled me closer, making me frown and blush at the same time.

"Any god can feel pain, my love." I gasped in shock, and the world seemed to freeze.

I had never heard anyone call me "_**my love**_" before. Only once had anyone told me they loved me, and then they were gone. So you really have to know where I'm coming from when I suddenly pulled from Pein's arm, very roughly, and grabbed my duffel-bag and ran straight back to the group.

As soon as I appeared beside Konan she looked straight at me with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong Kiyuno-chan?" She whispered gently, waking me from my inner-turmoil.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I muttered, looking away, Itachi scoffed quietly. A pain that I had refused to acknowledge brought itself back into my mind, but I pushed it back as soon as Pein came running up beside me, giving me a hurt look.

I opened my mouth to apologize and tell him why I had run but my voice was cut off by Kakashi telling us that this is where we were going to camp for the rest of the week. I sighed in aggravation and looked back to Pein, but he was ignoring me. I frowned at this, I guess I really did hurt him.

"Pein, let me explain..." I whispered, pulling on his arm. He looked to me for a second before he took my bag and his and threw them by the gang's bags and started pulling me through the forest.

Once we were a healthy distance away from the entire group of students, including the rest of the gang, Pein let me go and gave me a bit of space.

"So?" He coaxed impatiently. I sighed, I wasn't _really_ ready, but he deserved an explanation.

"Well... I...." I paused. Why was this so hard? People in books and T.V. make it seem so easy! "We're not even going out!" I blurted, blushing madly.

Well... That wasn't really the reason but it was a good reason none-the-less! Pein blinked, seeming to think over my crap for an answer.

"Will you go out with me?" He raised an eyebrow, looking quite skeptical.

"...." I looked at him with a blank expression, I wasn't exactly expecting him to ask me that. "Er..." My mouth suddenly felt very dry. I gulped again and looked away with a pained expression.

Did I mention that the fall down the cliff fucked up my ribs more then they were fucked up? Well it did...and it hurt like crazy! I took in a painful deep breath, trying not to let Pein on about the pain I was feeling.

"What's wrong?" Too late!

"Nothing." I lied, trying to get back to my answer, would I want to go out with him? Hell, I have no idea! "I....." Damn, I couldn't answer him!

I heard Pein sigh and head his foot steps move his body closer to mine. "You don't have to answer right away..." He hugged me very gently. "And you could have told me the fall from the cliff hurt you." I gasped at that, the little fucker was feeling me up!

"I would kill you if I knew how." I mumbled into his chest, he only laughed before patting my back very lightly.

"Well then, will you at least tell me why you ran?" He asked.

"....There's a story that goes along with the reason..." I stated.

"May I here it?" He asked politely.

"A god asking for a story from a demon? How unheard of." I laughed lightly, Pein chuckled as well and nodded.

"Okay.... When Taikuno-kun and I were 7 our parents took us on a business trip with them to England. We were staying at a hotel..."

_**Flashback~~~~~~**_

_My brother and I walked hand-in-hand up to the entrance of a 5-star hotel. My father stood beside us, looking quite proud in his younger age. Mika stood behind us, watching after us carefully. Our mother, our dearest, sweet mother, with her beautifully golden-brown hair and sparkling purple eyes, stood beside us on the opposite side of our father._

_We entered the building, got our room key, and headed upstairs._

_"Come on you two!" Our mother called as she grabbed me hand and began to lead us to our room._

_"Mika, you stay with me." My father commanded softly. He was a much nicer fellow when our mother was around._

_"Yes sir." She smiled lightly. And then they were out of our sight and we took the elevator._

_"Mom, what is Dad and Sister doing?" Taikuno asked. I gave our mother the same questioning stare as my brother was giving her._

_"Your dad just wants to show Mika how to take care of our company." She explained with a tender smile._

_I always loved her smiles, they made me so happy. And I was a quiet child back then, so our mother smiled often, to encourage me to talk. It's not that I didn't know how, an Akio could never be anything less than perfect, it was just that I refused to, I didn't see the need._

_As the elevator pulled to a stop on the 14th floor our mother tore her attention away from us. And we were soon venturing down the hallways to find our room._

_"I heard the **Akio** clan is in this very hotel." I heard someone sneer from around the corner. Our mother suddenly made us stop and turned us around._

_"Why are we going the other way?" I asked quietly. Our mother sent us a strained smile._

_"There are some people out there that don't like our family and will hurt us if they see us." She whispered quietly as she pulled us along, stopping immediately when a group stood in front of us. They had cruel looks on their faces, making Taikuno pull back, behind our mother._

_"Well, Well. It looks like we have the very **Mother** of the dear **Akio** children." One of them sneered with a slight accent._

_"Heh, I think we should send their father a message!" The more brutish of the bunch exclaimed. Our mother pushed us behind her quickly._

_Now, here's where a problem arises. The Witch's Council had been having a few problems so a majority of all witches' and warlocks' powers had been confiscated temporarily, meaning no more fighting..._

_So they were able to separate all three of us, Taikuno was able to pass off with a few scratches and no major damage, the same with our mother. I, however, wasn't so lucky._

_"Looks like this one is kind of important to the young miss." The brute scoffed as he lifted me by my hair, making me kick and scream in response._

_"Let her go!" My mother roared in anger, but that only resulted in a hard punch to the jaw._

_"Don't hurt them!" Taikuno cried. The group only laughed and continued their torture until our father came around the corner._

_"What the hell are you doing to my family?!" He roared, much louder than our mother, Mika made a move to come help us but our father held her back._

_"Ha! Looks like we got the full family here!" The brute laughed. "Let me get rid of one of these nuisances for you, must be hard to pay for them all." He smirked, my father took one step forward and I suddenly felt my self free from the brute's grip, unfortunately I was being hurtled towards a very thick window._

_I felt my head hit the glass first, and then my back, which forced the glass to break apart. I heard the others yell for me, and for a brief second everything slowed down, and I saw my mother break free from one of the men._

_The next thing I knew I was in my mother's arms, pulling towards the ground at a high speed. Then the world froze, it was a spell my mother cast, but thanks to the newest issue with the Witch's Council the spell was only able to last for a few seconds, but within those seconds I heard my mother whisper something I had never heard before, and it was something I would never here from anyone ever again._

_"**I love you...my dearest...**" And then time sped up again, and I felt the ground and glass tear into the parts of my back that wasn't protected by my mother._

_"**Live....**" I heard her whisper, it was another spell, the gift of life, to make one live through a fatal event. _

_I gasped, pain engulfing my entire body but still, I turned my head to face her, tears on the verge of spilling but never falling. Blood pooled around us, mostly her blood. She smiled the sweetest, kindest, most loving smile I had ever seen. I could only watch as the life faded from her eyes, and they slowly closed. Soon there were police cars and fire trucks and ambulance all around the area, ready to take us to the hospital. But I would never see my mother again...  
_

_Her words echoed in my head over and over again. I guess she noticed my lack of affection. Or perhaps she wanted to reassure me that someone cared. But after that day, I was mute for four years, and I shied away from any display of affection what-so-ever. _

_But that scar, the one that covered my back, was a reminder of a time where things were simple, it was something that I wanted to keep with me until the end of my days, and then until the end of the Earth._

_**End of Flashback~~~~~**_

"...And that's what happened..." I murmured, chocking back tears that threatened to fall. Pein tightened his grip and rubbed my back comfortingly. "I've never cried in front of anyone, ever... I've never had friends, nor had anyone hugged me, I always shied away from that stuff." I laughed humorlessly. "You guys have always forced that kind of stuff on me." A smile made it's way onto my lips and I leaned into Pein's embrace.

"You can cry in front of me, I wont tell anyone." He whispered silently. I whimpered at first, and then the first tears I've ever allowed to fall in front of anyone fell.

I sobbed in his arms as he whispered comforting words to me, helping me get over the ancient pain that resurfaced.

_**In harsh times we call to those we love and trust...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Long time no see, neh? I'm horrible at getting these up but it's not my fault! I was sick so while I was typing this up it was so horrible I had to keep re-writing it! And then I kept misspelling everything! And when I was re-writing it I was still sick so it only was partially fixed, but I'm feeling lots better! :D So I was able to go through it and say...."Sheesh, what the hell was I thinking?!" And here it is! After many revisions! Enjoy!

* * *

**

After about a few hours of standing there sobbing on Pein's shirt, effectively ruining it, I pulled away, muttering a thank you. I felt him push a strand of hair behind one of my ears, and I swear he was pouting for just a brief second.

"Come on, Konan wants us back at the camp... and to bring sticks for the fire." Pein said after a few minutes of silence.

"How do you know that?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look. He looked at me in shock, not answering for a few seconds.

"You mean you didn't hear her? She said it a few seconds ago..." He furrowed his brow in confusion as I blinked, realization hitting me like a speeding bullet.

"Sakura said _like_ vampires..." I whispered, slightly to myself.

"So?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"She said _**like**_ vampires..." I emphasized whilst glaring at the orange haired vampire, trying to get the message across so that I wouldn't need to explain it.

Pein merely rose an eyebrow, silently asking for further explanation. I gave out a defeated sigh, ready to punch him for his ignorance.

"_Like_ as in not the same..." He merely stood there, making me sigh again, "Sakura had said that my senses would be _like_ a vampires. Aka: not the same, but similar..." I trailed off, waiting for him to understand.

Finally Pein made a sound of realization, making me want to throw him off of a cliff. Now that I think about it there _was_ a river nearby... maybe vampires can drowned.

"Anyway, lets get going before Konan throws a fit." Pein smirked, and so we were off, back to camp.

On the way we picked up random sticks, large enough for a medium sized camp fire, until we finally arrived back at the very large camp site. Everyone was split up into group, 3-4 people at the most, save for Pein's gang. My two-person tent was already set up, waiting for me to sneak in an snuggle up in the warm sleeping bag that Taikuno had given me on one of our birthdays.

"Can we build a bonfire?!" I asked with excitement as I stared with an even more wild excitement shining in my eyes at the medium sized fire in the middle of the group's tents.

"No!" They all yelled, except for Deidara, who yelled "Yes!" I had long learned that Deidara was a full fledged pyromaniac.

"Awww." I pouted, dropping the sticks into a small pile, Pein doing the same, and took a seat next to Deidara, Pein taking my other side.

I looked up to the sky, to my surprise it was very dark, only the stars shown in the clear skies.

"Are you a pyromaniac?" Itachi asked, gaining my attention. I sent him a wicked smirk, pleased that he asked the question.

"No, not really. I've just burned down a few buildings in my few years of living." I shrugged.

"What did you burn down, yeah?!" Deidara asked with excitement. I smiled fondly at the fire, poking it lightly.

"Well..." I trailed off, trying to find the memories, "There was this one time when I was eight, then following the years after that, each year a new house was burned. The first time, however, was when I was eight- as I said earlier- and the reason... well I hated the color of my house..." I heard a few snickers.

"The second time was because my Father got remarried and bought this giant mansion...I've always hated big houses, they're just a waste of space in my opinion..." I heard a scoff come from Pein, so I not-so-gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"The next time was a very large school I had attended for about three classes. I remember there being an assembly held outside, so I sneaked away and found quite a few gallons of gasoline and poured it all throughout the halls and then into the parking lot where I lit the fire..." My smile grew to a point at which it was beginning to hurt.

"Damn, yeah! I wish I was there!" Deidara exclaimed.

Another hour passed as we told stories of what we had done before when Deidara suddenly clamped his arm around my waist, proclaiming his "love" for me. Of course, Pein stood up and challenged him to a duel for a my heart, which Deidara accepted with glee.

They had grabbed two large sticks and took the same stance, as if they were fencing.

"Just you wait Pein, yeah! Kiyuno-chan will see how amazing I am and run straight into my arms!" Deidara mocked, placing a hand over his chest dramatically.

"Deidara does this too much..." Sasori sighed beside me suddenly. I turned to him with a confused expression. "He always finds a reason to challenge Pein to a fencing match." He explained with an amused smirk.

"Ah, I see..." I nodded thoughtfully as I watched them swing at each other with calculated expertise.

The duel didn't last that long, and Pein got the final blow by making a stabbing motion, "striking" Deidara's heart. Said blonde dramatically cried out in mock pain and fumbled to the ground, tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Alright, alright..." Kakashi calmed everyone down. "It's time for lights out, so everyone go to sleep!" Everyone whined for a few minutes before Kakashi got a little peeved. "Hey, this isn't a field trip!" He barked. Everyone simply yelled "Yes it is!" and Kakashi threatened them with failing grades if they didn't go to sleep.

So we put out the fires using dirt, not really wanting to create a giant smog in the forest. And _then_ we all climbed inside of our designated tents; Sasori being with Deidara, Konan being with Madara, Pein by himself, and Itachi nowhere- oh wait! I spotted him sneaking into some random person's tent, a secret lover, perhaps? I shook the thought away and snuggled deep into the large sleeping bag.

Hours passed as I boredly listened to everyone's muted heartbeats and silent breathing/snores. The wind rustled the trees ever now and then, and owls hooted away, but that made my mind spin. Just what would happen if my Father found out I was half-demon? Well being the warlock that he is, he would probably drag me to the witches council and demand that they turn me back, knowing them they would probably do it too....

I heard someone get out of their tent and listened carefully as their footsteps got closer, and closer, until they were right in front of my tent, opening the plastic "doors". I went deathly still as they climbed in and crouched next to me, tapping my shoulder very lightly. I took in a silent breath, immediately recognizing a painful smell. I sat up immediately and sneezed, somewhere off in the distance I heard the faint sound of a tree falling.

"What?" I growled quietly. Sasuke just stared at me for a minute, giving an understanding glance for a brief moment before he decided to speak.

"I need to talk to you..." He whispered.

"And why would I want to talk to _you_?" I questioned with a glare. He returned the glare.

"What else do you have to do?" He criticized.

".............Fine..." I sighed and followed him out of the tent. He led me quietly past the other campers and through a large amount of the woods until we were next to the roaring river, the dam would probably break at some point, hopefully after we leave...

I whistled in amazement as I watched the water crash against the rocky walls of the cliff we were standing near.

"So...?" I turned to him, urging him to ask what he needed to ask.

"What are you?" Duck-ass is very blunt....

"Why should I tell you?" I looked towards a tree with an disapproving look.

"Because if you don't I'll have to kill you. It's the rules..." He growled out.

"Rules? I didn't know there were rules..." I mumbled looking down at my shoes thoughtfully.

"For hunters. I'm sure there are rules for witches and warlocks..." Duck-ass shrugged.

"There are, I'm a witch." I smirked at him.

"What else?" I frowned.

"How do you know?" I pouted lightly.

"Because you seem to be disturbed by my scent." I blinked.

"Oh... Well I guess I can tell you, as long as you swear not to tell anyone else..." I looked him straight in the eye, looking for any sign of a lie.

"I never tell anyone, unless they need to be killed." He stated bluntly.

"I'm half-demon.... thanks to that one guy...what did they call him?" I tapped my lips as I struggled to recall the freak's name.

"White skin, black hair?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah.... Oro..... choro.... something...." I mumbled.

"Orochimaru?" I snapped my fingers at this.

"Yes! That's the bastard!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Dammit!" Sasuke kicked the ground in anger.

"What the hell did the ground do to you?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head, walking up next to me to gaze down at the river.

"So... If you hear anything about him..."

"You'll be the first to know...actually...the last. Seeing as I'll only tell me friends... and then you since your a "hunter"." I scoffed teasingly. Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

"You know, you're not so bad for a freak." He chuckled.

"Ew... please don't tell me you love me..." I gagged. Sasuke looked away, I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh my god you do!" I accused. This is perfect, absolutely fucking perfect!

"Shut up!" He growled. "Your just different from everyone else." He complimented in his own special way.

I gave a frustrated sigh, I had way too many suitors to deal with.

"Look, you.... I hate you actually.... But I already have two other people running after me, one of them I would love to slaughter but I can't and the other is just plain stupid." I stated bluntly, looking him straight in the eyes. "And adding you onto those two people just makes my life _that_ much harder..."

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "For earlier..." I sighed again, man I really need to stop doing that.

"I _**guess**_ that we could be... acquaintances... or something..." I growled, not really used to turning enemies into..... not enemies. Sasuke smirked at that.

"That just means your giving me a chance you know..." He pointed out. I was silent for a minute and stared up at the moon, Sasuke mirrored my stare.

"Everyone deserves a second chance..." I whispered lightly, I didn't even need to look at Duck-ass to know that he agreed with me.

"So, is Pein one of the guys?" He asked casually.

"Is it that obvious?" I shot him a concerned look.

"Yes..." He smirked, I pouted. "So who's the other guy?"

"None of your business..." I looked away with a scowl, I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"So....do you think we could be friends?" I growled in aggravation, this boy was beginning to annoy me.

"No, though outside of school it would surely help your reputation..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why is that?"

"Because of my position." I winked at him.

A comfortable silence passed for the next few minutes as we just gazed at the moon and all of its creepy glory.

A crack sounded throughout the air, startling us both.

"Did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the ground.

"No..." The ground we were standing on suddenly pushed forward an inch or so.

"Shit!" We exclaimed at the same time. The ground stood still for another minute before taking another jolt forward. One more and this cliff would be gone, as well as us.

"Don't move..." Sasuke whispered carefully. I ignored him and inched towards him.

"Do you think we could make a run for it?" I asked, watching my step as I finally was right next to him.

"I doubt it..." I thought for a moment, I could easily make it with a burst of speed, but what about Duck-ass?

I sighed, it was either me or him....Damn I'm gonna have to do the right thing here.....

"Hey Sasuke...." I smiled lightly at the cliché I was about to commit. He looked at me curiously. "Your hair looks like a Duck's ass..." I smirked at his irritated expression.

"Shut up!" He growled. I only laughed, lightly putting my hand on his collar. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" He asked, trying to turn around.

"Nothing." I mumbled positioning myself so that I would get this right.

"Don't do it!" Sasuke cried as he realized what I was doing, I ignored him and quickly threw him a safe distance away once the cliff jolted forward again and tried to make a run for it.

_**However....**_

Fate did not like me, for the moment Sasuke's collar left my hand a very large tree fell onto my back, knocking the air out of my lungs and effectively destroying the cliff completely, sending me hurtling straight for the water. I panicked for a second before whispering "earth" and shot my hand out.

The good news is that it worked and a small pillar of earth shot out, perfect for me to land on. The bad new is that the moment I hit it it broke, making me rip up my right palm on the wall of the cliff as I fell past it.

I let out an ear piercing scream, but only to be silenced by a large wave that crashed through the river, I guess that dam broke...

I held my breath as I struggled to get to the surface, but unfortunately the current was too strong and I wound up spiraling out of control, twisting in painful ways.

Luckily I found a branch to hold onto, not-luckily however, I was beginning to lose my life. How did I know this? Well, few witches have been born with the ability to see someone's life essence. I am one of those few, those proud....... the marines?

Anyway, a life essence was cloudy, and was various shades of blue, purple or white- depending on what you've done in your life. White being good, purple being bad, and blue being...in between-ish. I had seen my mother's life leave her when she died, thought I didn't tell Pein, it was an amazing white.

Back to the story!

As I held onto the branch, my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, and I could see a wispy blue cloud begin to pull out of my skin. My eyes widened in alarm as a large tree trunk flew straight at me.

I quickly let go of the branch, but fate still wanted to see me suffer, for the trunk smashed my right ankle, pinning me to the river ground.

All the air escaped my lungs and my life essence quickly turned to a much darker shade of blue, this wasn't good! If it turned black I was done for! Despite lack of oxygen and pain filling my body, I turned and tried desperately to free my foot.

I was too weak though, only small chunks of the trunk broke off. I tried using magic to fill my lungs with air, or to cut the trunk so I could get to the surface, but any spell I tried didn't work!

I grunted as I took out a larger chunk of the trunk, almost there! The water around me slowed down, the water from the dam must of passed on.

I felt the darkness reaching out to me as I saw my life essence turn black and started to crawl slowly out of my skin. It was too late!

I struggled to fight the darkness that was beginning to crowd around me, and I vaguely registered another body jumping into the water before the darkness took me completely.

I opened my eyes, I was laying in two inches of water, nothing around me but darkness. I sat up with a frown, I never minded the dark, it was just knowing that I was alone that _really_ bothered me.

I pulled myself to my feet and looked around, nothing was all I saw, save for the ripples in the water. My frown deepened at this.

"_Kiyuno..._" A voice whispered. I whipped my head around. There was nothing again.

"_Kiyuno... Over here..._" They whispered again, I turned around, and saw someone familiar. Tears filled my eyes as I ran to them and wrapped my arms around them.

"Mom!" I whimpered, crying on her shoulder.

"There there, my sweet darling..." She cooed as she gently stoked my head. "I want you to go back." She kissed my forehead, pulling away.

"What?" I asked, looking confused as I wiped the tears away.

"It's not your time just yet.... Wake up..." She whispered, disappearing. I blinked, looking around, what did she mean "Not my time."?

I felt a strong pulse rip through me and I felt myself being pulled back. I splashed through water and my entire life replayed itself in clear and perfect detail.

"_**-Yuno..**_." I heard someone mumble. After a second I felt the arms that were holding me to someone's chest.

"Kiyuno! Can you hear me?!" I heard someone call desperately.

"Nngh..." I groaned, everything hurt! Especially my ankle!

I cracked both eyes open to see Pein staring at me, relief in his eyes. I looked around, my vision was much clearer then before... I wonder why that is. I saw Konan giving me a concerned look, and Sasuke looking worried beside her.

"Ow..." I whispered, shifting slightly in Pein's arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Like shit..." I groaned, smirking lightly, my voice was very scratchy, why did I find this amusing? But then my smirk dropped as the fact that I was alive hit me.

I shot up, sending a jolt of pain throughout my body, I grunted in pain but I paid it no mind and looked down at my body.

"No way..." I scratched out. A new life essence surrounded me completely, but was taking its good old time crawling into my skin, it would probably take a day or two before it was done.

But what was important was that it was no longer a normal color for an essence, instead it was a bloody red, mixing with black here and there.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked, scooting closer to me.

"I... I died...." I mumbled, ignoring the pain I was feeling. I patted my arms and legs to see if they were real. "How...?" I asked myself.

And then it hit me, my life essence was different, which meant _I_ was now different, in fact I was now a complete and utter demon, thanks to Orochifagmaru.

I whimpered quietly, not because of the fact that being a full-blooded demon was going to ruin my life, but because I wasn't a masochistic and could only take so much pain.

"It's okay..." Pein whispered as he wrapped his arms around me once again, and picked me up. "Let's get back to camp." I stared at him, he was frowning. His eyes met mine and his frown deepened, but there was no emotion that I could read in his eyes. Then again I was never good at that...

I looked down to my hands, my right one was cut up and was bleeding.

"Does this bother you?" I asked silently, referring to my hand.

"Not really." Konan replied, sending me a caring smile. I nodded, feeling the effects of death wash over me. I was completely exhausted.

"Are you disgusted by me?" I asked Pein silently as he hopped over a root.

"No. Why would you ask that?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"You frowned." I frowned, copying his previous facial expression.

"I frowned because I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He answered. "You don't deserve it." He added more to himself.

I didn't bother asking what he meant, I already knew he was talking about both dying and being reborn (technically) as a demon. Have I mentioned that little tiny insignificant fact too much? Oh well...

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Tired." I mumbled, keeping my ankle as still as possible, the pain finally bothering me greatly. I wrapped my arms around Pein's neck so I wouldn't fall out of his arms.

Pein held me closer, probably making sure I didn't freeze to death, seeing as I was completely drenched. After a few minutes the camp came into view and Kakashi was holding a walky-talky. Once Kakashi saw us he rushed over and put a hand to my forehead.

"Oh thank god..." He breathed. Just as Pein was about to say 'Your welcome' I pinched him and gave him a glare, he glared back of course. "Kiyuno, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up two fingers.

"Two..." I mumbled. He nodded in approval and then lifted the walky-talky.

"Alright, everyone can come back to camp, we found her!" A course of 'Alright''s sounded from the walky-talky. "Konan, do you know first aid?" He asked, Konan nodded. "Will you take care of her wounds?" Konan nodded again, taking me from Pein's arms and into my tent, which seemed a lot bigger then before, and a completely different color.

"What happened to my tent?" I asked silently.

"Pein thought you should have a bigger tent, so he switched yours with his." She gave me a smile before gently setting me down so that I was facing the back of the tent, no wonder it smelled like Pein...

Konan rummaged through my bag, trying to find my medical kit that I randomly take with me on trips. Once she found it she smiled in triumph and made sure that the 'door' was zipped up.

She turned back to me and started peeling off my clothes until I was in my boxers, yes I wear boxers sometimes. She gasped in horror after she got my shirt off.

"What the hell happened to your _back_?!" She asked, still horrified.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Your scar reopened." Her fingers ghosted over my back, making me hiss in pain. "Sorry." She apologized before she started cleaning my back, rubbed ointment on my back and then wrapped my gauze around back and chest completely.

She then moved to sit by my side and took my right hand and cleaned of the blood before applying ointment and wrapping that up as well.

Finally she got to my ankle, she rubbed it briefly before cleaning off the gash. I winced in pain every few seconds but made no sound. Konan searched though my medical kit again until she found a small ankle brace and carefully latched it onto my ankle before she wrapped gauze around that to make sure it would stay.

After she was done she checked the rest of my body for any cuts or scrapes. Once she thought I was good she handed me a fresh pair of pants and shirt, which I gladly changed into.

"It's a good thing I brought a lot of clothes." I mumbled with amusement. Konan nodded with a small laugh.

"Hey, Kiyuno! I have some medicine for you~" Came Kakashi's voice outside of the tent.

"Come in." I called back, eager for the pain killers. The tent zipped open and Kakashi crawled in and handed me two pain killers and a bottle of water. "Thanks." I mumbled before taking the medicine and drinking the entire bottle.

"No problem. I think you should go to the hospital though..." Kakashi said as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I lied, not really wanting to go to the hospital. "How much longer will we be here? And what time is it?" I asked curiously.

"A few more days, and it's about ten O' clock in the morning." I nodded and Kakashi left.

"So...what now?" Konan asked.

"I don't know... Maybe we could start that bonfire?" I hinted with a smile, looking at Konan hopefully.

"No. How about you rest up, tomorrow you'll feel better." Konan promised with a wink before she exited the tent.

I huffed in annoyance but lied back anyway. I _was_ exhausted after all. Luckily I was already on my sleeping bag, so I wrapped myself in the baggy item and relaxed as the pein killers took effect.

I listened as everyone found their way back to the camp and relaxed, telling stories to each other or making small conversations.

"Where is Kiyuno, yeah?!" Came Deidara's frantic voice.

"She's sleeping." Konan replied calmly.

"What if she has a concussion?! How can you let her just sleep like that, yeah?! Do you _want_ her to die!?" A loud 'slap' sounded off seconds later. "Ow!! Why did you do that Sasori, yeah?!" I chuckled lightly, Deidara is such an idiot.

"I'm going to go check on her." Pein said, and I heard his footsteps heading for the tent and then the door opened and closed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, gently brushing my forehead with the back of his hand. Ugh, he's totally checking my temperature.

"I'm fine, go away. I want a real doctor." I swatted his hand away in mock disgust, making him chuckle.

"At least you're feeling well enough to have a bit of fun." He smiled lightly, I only glared.

"Konan wont let me start a bonfire..." I pouted, "How else am I supposed to have fun?" I cried.

"You'll end up burning the entire forest down." He accused.

"So?" He sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I can convince Kakashi to let us make a _**small**_ bonfire." Pein allowed.

"Small bonfires are called house fires." I stuck my tongue out.

"A _**very tiny microscopic**_ bonfire then." Pein said with a glare.

"That would be a campfire." I claimed.

"Kiyuno..." He warned. I sighed and turned my head slightly.

"You're so boring!~" I whined loudly. "Why can't you be more like Dei-kun? At least with him my pyromaniac instincts can be unleashed! And you say you won my heart!" I scoffed lightly, pulling the sleeping bag over my head so he wouldn't see my smirk.

"Ha!" Deidara yelled as he burst through the 'door' unannounced. "Told you I would win her heart, yeah!" I could just hear the smug look in his voice.

"Would you get out of here!" Pein yelled in anger. I burst out laughing, trying to stop since it was really hurting my back and ankle, but _man_! This was gold here! Pein was jealous!!!

"You're so jealous!" I cried out through fits of laughter. Deidara, of course, joined my laughter but was soon silenced by Sasori, who dragged him away.

"Kiyuno, you can stop laughing, it wasn't that funny." Pein growled when I refused to stop laughing.

"I c-can't!" I burst out laughing again, tears were pouring down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself down. "It h-hurts!" I laughed harder at this, despite the fact that I wanted to _stop_!

Finally, after a few minutes, I was able to calm down. Pein was pouting, facing another direction, and refusing to even glance in my general direction.

"Pein...." I started, trying to gain his attention.

"Pein~" I cooed when he didn't turn around, but he _did_ tense up. Ha! I was having an affect on him!

With a smirk I poked his hip in a very popular ticklish spot for most people. He jumped and then turn to glare at me, making me bark out another laugh.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" I laughed again, but stopped before he turned around. "I'm sorry for making you jealous and then laughing at you..." I apologized sincerely.

"......." He just glared at me.

"I _really_ am sorry~" I cooed once more, his glare faltered before he turned away, giving me the ability to smirk as widely as possibly, which really hurts the face.

"It's fine." He accepted my apology, but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"What's wrong?~" I cooed, almost teasingly, unable to remove the somehow growing smirk. Pein shook a bit but made no move to answer me. "You can tell me!~" I whispered quietly, almost laughing at how he twitched with every word.

Luckily for him Konan popped in and threw him out, silently laughing as she claimed that she barely spent any time with me.

"You know you and Pein spend the most time around me..." I pointed out with a smirk, letting out a few laughs.

"You are so cruel!" She laughed, ignoring my comment.

"I couldn't help it!" I whined. "It's the pain killers, I swear!" I pouted slightly and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Konan laughed slightly at my laughter.

"Pain killers!" I wheezed out, continuing my uncontrollable laughter.

"Huh?" She tilted her head, laughing a bit more.

"_Pein_ killers!" I laughed again and Konan soon joined me. And that's how we spent the rest of the day. Everyone got a chance to suffer under my drugged up psychotic butt.

_**They say laughter is the best medicine in grave times.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god it's been a long time, neh? I would have had it up earlier if not for the distracting internet ^_^'' and guess what? More characters!!!!!!~~~~~~~ Just what'cha wanted right? If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, cause I need a few ideas for the next chapter T_T I'm kinda brain dead with this one.**

**Oh, and the song being mention is "Supernatural Patience" By Flyleaf and I don't own them or their song!!! Or Naruto, if any of you haven't noticed _  
**

* * *

I sighed as I lied on my back, it was very late now. The stars shinning brightly in the sky.... I think...

Anyway! Kakashi had came in earlier to give me some more pain killers, adding more to my goofy behavior, but effectively killing the pain that had begun to rise again. He also tried to convince me to go to the hospital. Unfortunately for him I stayed my stubborn old self and refused, reassuring him that I would be fine tomorrow.

So here I am, laying on my back, bored. Everyone was already back into their own tents.

Except for the fact that Pein and I had temporarily switched tents, and Konan and Madara refused to allow him to stay in his own tent with me, which I was very glad for. No one needed a perverted pedophile vampire in their tent when they were most likely bleeding and too injured to fend off said vampire. Really, _no one_ did.

I need to stop venturing off my path of thoughts, but it's so hard! I'm bored! With an aggravated sigh I turned onto my side, thanking god that I was numb from the pain killers. After a few minutes I turned back over, and made an attempt to sleep, yes I was _that_ desperate.

A small burn caught my attention though, it was spread all across my body and was slowly getting worse. I lifted myself halfway into a sitting position only to slam back onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"That wasn't my best idea..." I wheezed. With a grunt I lifted myself back up and scanned my body for any fires.

None. Only the thick layer of my new and oddly colored essence was visible, but it wasn't crawling it's way into my skin, no. Now it was seeping into my skin at a very fast pace.

This unfortunately added to my pain, making me groan loudly before hitting the ground once again. I hissed through my teeth, trying to stay calm about the whole "Burning alive" thing.

It's not as easy as people make it seem, I'm using all of my self-control _not_ to scream out in pain! It burns so badly! Worse than when I caught my hand in that ray of sun!

What was on fire?! My hands grabbed the sleeping bag, tearing at the flimsy fabric. I focused on the pain, which was a bad idea seeing as how it made it seem ten times worse! But thanks to this focus I figured out what was on fire. My blood was on fire....

My blood is on fucking fire! Dear god put it out! My mind began racing, praying to every god there was out there- hell even _Pein_- to put out the damned fires!

"Ah, It burns!" I wheezed, unable to keep quiet. The 'door' opened suddenly, and look who it is! Mr. I-Am-God in the flesh!

"What's wrong?" He asked, lightly skimming his hands across my arms and legs, most likely checking for breaks. Yeah, I'll find a way to do that _later_.

"My blood!" I cried, clenching my eyes shut. "Do it!" I hissed, stretching out my neck as much as I could.

"Do what?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Dammit, Pein! When someone says to a vampire, 'Do it!' you don't ask them what they mean! You go for the fucking throat! What kind of vampire are you?!" I criticized. He glared at me for the insult, I just let out another groan of pain.

"I'm not doing that." He stated bluntly.

"Please! You were so willing before! Why not now?" I whined.

"I only wanted a little not all of it!" He reasoned.

"Well you _**need**_ to take all of it! Now! Please, it hurts too much!" I cried, trying to persuade the pedophile to take my life. "Just trust me!" I growled at him, arching my back as the pain escalated.

"Fine..." He sighed in defeat once my back hit the ground again.

Pein gently held me down from struggling as he nuzzled my neck, trying to find the right spot. After a moment I felt sharp teeth puncture the skin. I clenched my mouth shut and groaned when I felt my blood rushing out of my veins, the fire finally began to cool down.

I sighed gently as I felt my heart beat coming to it's last beat, and then everything went dark.

_"Move!" A boy cried, pushing me before a building fell on top of him._

_ I ran after a woman, trying to get to her before the giant monster behind her ripped her apart. She smiled as she was torn in half._

_ "Kiyuno!" I heard someone cry as I fell from some invisible height. _

_ "No... it's always been too late. You've just never been able to see past your own lies." Someone hissed angrily. A laugh sounded not too far away._

I gasped as I shot up, pulling oxygen back into my lungs. I looked around to see Pein and Deidara giving me concerned looks. I panted as I stared at them, trying to make heads and tales of my dream.

"What happened?!" I asked once I could breathe normally again.

"You died. You had a few seizures. And then you woke up." Deidara spoke quickly, looking quite shocked. Pein said nothing and stared at me in bewilderment.

"Seizures?" I asked, Pein and Deidara both nodded. I nodded in return and ran a hand through my hair... wait a second... it feels longer than it should be.

I pulled a handful of hair in front of my face.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in anger. My hair was three times longer than before! "How does this even happen?!" I asked the two men sitting on either side of me. They merely blinked at me. "Please don't tell me that my eyes are different..." I groaned, knowing fully well that all stories which involved too many deaths in one day usually involved a change in appearance.

When they didn't answer I knew I was correct and began sulking. "It's not fair!" I wailed as the two men tried to cheer me up.

"It's not that bad, yeah!" Deidara said whilst patting my back.

"Yeah, just look at the bright side!" Pein agreed.

"The only bright side is the sun and it _burns_!" I cried. Pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, crying into my legs.

"There, there!" They both stuttered nervously. I only cried louder.

"Can you shut up! No one cares about you!" The brunette from before yelled as she pushed the 'doors' open.

"_**DON'T MAKE ME EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART AFTER I'VE BURNED YOUR INSIDES AS SLOWLY AS I POSSIBLE CAN!!**_" I yelled at her, making her squeak in fear and then run away.

Deidara and Pein scooted away with fear on their faces.

"And here I thought she was really crying, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"Kiyuno, how are you feeling?" Pein asked me as he scooted back towards me.

"Fine," I sniffed lightly, getting over my over-dramatic anger issues. "What's today's date anyway?" I asked, wanting to calm down a bit.

"It's the twentieth of November, yeah." Deidara answered, looking a bit frightened.

I nodded, slightly wondering when it would start snowing, when suddenly a cold breeze forced the 'door' open. And in came Duck-ass!

"Isn't this tent a little too small for three people?" I asked lightly. Pein and Deidara only shrugged, not really caring.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked me, looking over my body.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes." I teased lightly, making Pein glare at the boy. "And I feel fine, do you have a compact mirror?" Sasuke nodded, taking out a small circular mirror and handed to me wordlessly.

I made no comment about him having a mirror and instead checked out my appearance.

Of course the first thing I noticed was that my uncovered eye was the same color as my "bad" eye. I blinked before ripping off the bandages covering said eye. Of course the large scar from before were still there, covering my left eye, half my neck and ran over the bridge of my nose.

The next thing I noticed was that my hair was much longer than before. Also, all of my hair was now pitch black! A-fucking-mazing! I glared angrily at the mirror, and wiped my eyes. A green-ish slime appeared on my fingers and I knew instantly that I would no longer need contacts, because that slime was the permanent pair that Mika had made me.

"What is that?" Pein asked in bewilderment.

"They _were_ my contacts." I sighed wiping the slime onto my pants. I handed Sasuke his mirror back and huffed in annoyance. "Do any of you have something sharp?" I asked impatiently.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"To cut my hair with!" I rolled my eyes, these guys don't give me enough credit.

"I'll do it for you, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of scissors out of no where.

"Where do you keep those?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Don't answer that!" Pein yelled, glaring harshly at a smirking Deidara. I looked between the two and shrugged.

"If you would please cut it to my shoulders?" I asked kindly.

Deidara nodded and shooed the others out while he got to work on my hair, sitting behind me so that he could work comfortably.

About ten minutes later, all of the hair that had been chopped off my head was neatly packed inside a bag and burned in the camp fire. Over head the clouds moved slowly, running into each other, and down here on the ground I was watching everything and everyone.

Everything seemed so new! All the details were much clearer than before! The others chuckled silently as my head twisted and turned to take everything in, and then I just stared contentedly at the fire.

"Your like a little kid in a candy shop!" Madara laughed loudly.

"It's not my fault! I couldn't see worth crap before! Why do you think I wore contacts?" I growled at him. "And why do we have a campfire anyway?" I scoffed.

"Fire is good for the soul!" Konan patted my head with a smile. I simply pouted lightly, making them all laugh.

"Okay, since I'm now...me... I declare that you all teach me how to do things!" I stood up and marched towards the less crowded area of the woods, the others following me silently.

"What do you want to be taught that you haven't already learned?" Pein asked, standing closer to me than the others.

"Well..." I took on a thoughtful pose, tapping my chin thoughtfully.

What could I possibly learn that I didn't already know?

"Can demons fly?" I asked, everyone shrugged.

"Well it depends!" Madara answered.

"On what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What kind of demon you are! And you are the Demon of Black Blood, therefore, no you can't fly." Madara stated in a much deeper voice, playing a casual smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with the silly playful Madara that I've come to know?" I asked a bit teasingly.

"I'm the oldest, I just like to keep the attitude a bit light." He shrugged.

"Okay, since you seem to know everything about demons you are my new mentor!" I said professionally with a nod.

"Why can't I be your mentor?" Pein asked, pouting lightly.

"Because your younger, Madara's not a pedophile like your are, and Madara knows more about demons than you do!" I smirked at his frown.

"Okay! First off, you should be _much_ faster than before. Faster than us, really. So," And with that Madara had disappeared. "Give it a try!" He whispered playfully behind me, making me jump.

I spun around to see him twenty feet away from me, yet I could hear him perfectly. With a joyful smile I began a light jog before tearing through the forest with calculated ease. Yes, I decided. I was_ much_ faster than before.

I laughed as I rounded the area, passing the group three times before lunging at Pein once I turned back towards the group. I had successfully tackled the pierced man to the ground, pushing him almost a yard past the group.

I smiled brightly at him as he stared back.

"I rather like this position." I glared at him as he smirked in turn and placed his hands on my hips.

"You just ruined my joy of running." I pouted, still straddling him and ignoring his hands for the time being.

"Kiyuno!" Madara called with a chuckle. I turned my head to regard him. "We still have a bit to go over."

"Okay!" I yelled cheerfully and zipped to stand in front of him. He patted my head as a reward, I swatted at his hand in annoyance. "So, what now?" I asked eagerly.

"Now we learn how to use strength, and sense of smell." I nodded. "Now, Pein is going to go hide, you are to find him."

"That wont be too hard." I scoffed.

"Ah, but here's the catch!" Everyone pulled out something that belonged to Pein.

"Ah..." I suddenly didn't think this was going to be easy.

"Now close your eyes and count to ten." I nodded and followed his instructions.

When I opened my eyes I was alone. I felt abandoned for a moment before I remembered my goal: Find Pein.

So I closed my eyes, remembering the kind of vision I had before, and re-opened them. I looked around, they weren't anywhere near me, and the closest person (who was still running away) was Konan and she was two miles away.

I growled and looked around a bit more, making sure to check the trees, nothing. Oh, wait! An light brown colored man jumped from one tree branch to another, covering more ground. Hm, now that I mention it, Konan had a an object that was the same color... So that _must_ be Pein!

I made a sound of amusement before tearing off through the forest, and as an experiment I jumped up and easily landed on a tree branch.

I swayed a bit, but as soon as I regained my balance I was off again, laughing as I jumped from here to there, catching up to the light-brown man with ease. All the colors were beginning to distract me though, so I focused on returning my vision to normal.

In a matter of seconds all the colors I was used to seeing returned, and I _was_ chasing Pein. With a smirk I pushed off of a larger branch roughly, making a small mental note that I was stronger seeing as how the branch exploded at the area where my foot was once.

Unfortunately this alerted Pein and he glanced over his shoulder just in time for me to crash into him again, dragging him to the ground with me.

"HA! I GOT YOU!" I yelled in triumph, taking in his scent. Hmm, he smelled like rain and vanilla. "You smell nice." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, you don't smell all that bad yourself." He commented as his hands found their way back onto my hips, I was once again straddling the pierced man.

Everyone else appeared before us, smirking.

"Sheesh, Kiyuno, yeah. Can't you wait 'till you get home to have sex can you?" Deidara snickered behind his hand. I glared at him, I would have hit him if it weren't for Pein holding me in my spot.

"We weren't having sex!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh, then what were you doing?" Sasori asked with a smirk. I gaped at him, I couldn't believe he would say that.

"You all are such jerks!" I pouted childishly, turning my head from them.

"But I didn't say anything." Itachi pointed out, I could just hear the smirk in the bastards voice.

"Yeah, well... You were there!" I growled lightly before tearing myself from Pein's grip and brushed myself off.

"I was enjoying that." Pein frowned at me.

"Life isn't fair." I stuck my tongue out at him, he smirked and grabbed it before I could stick it back in my mouth. "Hey!"

"Alright, Pein let go of her." Konan ordered lightly after a few minutes of quite snickering, Madara was busy laughing his ass off.

Pein chuckled lightly before letting go of my tongue. With a huff I turned from them walking off in a random direction.

"Where ya going, yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked casually beside me, Sasori on my other side. I gave a shrug and continued walking for the heck of it.

Neither of them said a word as we walked quietly before I suddenly felt very hungry and stopped. I stared at my surroundings for a minute before blinking.

"Did we just walk in a circle?" I asked, looking to Sasori, who was smirking playfully.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"You jerk! You made me walk in a circle!" I punched his arm playfully.

"Possibly, besides, what's wrong with circles?" He asked innocently.

"Everything." I stuck my nose in the air arrogantly. I listened quietly to the snickers of the others before I decided to voice my discomfort. "I'm starving." This only caused them to laugh harder.

"Come on." Madara patted my back with a laugh, stupid inhuman speed. "I'll teach you how to hunt."

"_I'll_ teach her how to hunt." Pein spoke out, placing himself beside me instantly, a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you even know what she'll want?" Madara asked, it was obvious he was just poking Pein's buttons for fun.

"I feel like AB-." I stated thoughtfully. The others gave me strange looks. Pein was the first to recover and began to lead me deeper into the woods.

"Okay, hunters like to come out here to hunt game. Usually deer, sometimes bears too." Pein started as we made a casual walk randomly.

"So that's what we're looking for?" I asked, he nodded.

I nodded in turn and looked around, very eager to get my first kill ever.

A scent hit me suddenly, it smelled so...amazing!

"Do you smell that?" I asked as I stopped suddenly, turning my head in the right direction.

"No." Pein paused, sniffing the air. "What do you smell?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it smells amazing!" I exclaimed, and started walking slowly in the direction the smell was coming from. "Can't you smell it?" I asked a breeze brushed lightly past us, making the scent stronger.

Pein leaned towards me, "Chase it." He whispered. Without thinking twice I went straight for the source.

After a few seconds I found myself perched up on a branch watching as an older man tied a cloth around a bleeding wound, most likely given to him by the dead wolf, not four feet away from him. I frowned at that, I didn't like it when wolves were killed.

My attention was stolen from me as Pein landed beside me, quietly, so not to alert the hunter dressed in a bright orange vest.

I stared at him for a minute before turning my gaze back to the older man. I felt Pein lean in again.

"Take a deep breath, and head for the place you think would be best." He spoke barely above a whisper, but I still heard it clearly.

Unfortunately this didn't keep me from shivering at the feeling of his breath on my neck. I heard him give a soundless chuckle before I shook my head and took a deep breath.

The scent hit me like a train! However, it didn't cause any hesitation in my lunge and soon my teeth were incredibly sharp and tearing through the man's neck. Poor guy didn't have a chance to scream before I took ever ounce of blood that he had.

Drinking blood isn't as bad as it sounds, it's like drinking water....from a giant water bottle... of sorts. It was also warm, a nice 98.6 degrees. It tasted sweet, yet slightly salty, for that flavor. It reminded me of the taste of metal, but only better.

Once I was sure all of it was gone I let the now lifeless body drop to the ground with a thud. Pein dropped down beside me, examining my victim for a second before turning to me.

"You certainly are a messy eater." He commented with a smirk before he grabbed my face and pulled his towards mine, crashing our lips together.

He pulled back first, catching me before I stumbled backwards and held me firmly by the waist. I let the world spin for a second, allowing the confusion and surprise to leave my head as I realized just _what_ it was that he had done.

I shook my head again and blinked, staring at him. The urge to punch him was overwhelming, and he must have sensed it because he held both of my hands firmly with just one of his.

"Let go!" I cried, struggling to free myself from his grip. "You rapist!" He only laughed and continued to hold me.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked with a mocking pout. I glared at him and let out a small growl.

His pout was soon replaced with a smirk before he released my hands but quickly wrapped both arms around my entire body- arms included. I sighed, I was trapped against his...slightly muscular chest... oh who am I kidding? It's like he's in a god's body!

Wait! I didn't just think that! No! Bad Kiyuno! Bad thoughts!!!

"Kiyuno..." He purred into my ear, making me gasp.

"W-what?" Since when do _I_ stutter?! He didn't answer me and instead chose to nip my ear, making me squirm against him. "Stop." I whimpered, making him smirk as he moved his lips to my neck.

I moaned as he kissed my flesh here and there, hitting hot spots and sucking them lightly. I squirmed more, earning a moan from him. I froze in my stop, and felt him freeze as well.

A new scent had entered the area. Pein kissed my neck once more before pulling back with a cloudy look in his eye. I glared at him, but he only smirked in triumph.

"What are you smirking about?!" I growled, just about ready to tackle the man, but that would be a _very_ bad idea!

He said nothing and merely pointed to my neck. I blinked and then it hit me... _**HE FUCKING GAVE ME A HICKEY!**_

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" I yelled in an uncontrollable fury, about ten trees exploded and Pein bolted, with me right behind him, just a few more feet aaaaannnnndddd.... BAM! I tackled him to the ground, once again straddling him.

Just as I lifted my fist to give him another broken jaw the sound of someone clearing there throat broke my train of thought. I looked up, fist still in the air, to see a brown haired man, a red-headed man, and a dusty-blonde haired woman staring with amusement.

I took in a breath and instantly recognized the scent that all vampire's had mixed into their own scent, or at least what I thought would be a vampire's scent.

"Oh, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara..." Pein nodded to them in a semi-awkward way. I looked down at Pein before back to the three still staring, and my fist hadn't moved at all.

"It's good to see you Pein." The brunette said, struggling not to laugh.

"Are we interrupting anything?" The blonde teased lightly.

I stared at the red-head, he looked oddly familiar, wait did Pein say _Gaara_?! Shit! We were supposed to be merging companies!

I quickly got off of Pein, ready to run back to camp. But Pein grabbed the back of my shirt just in time.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm telling Konan that you tried to rape me." I glared at him. He glared back, and so another match had begun, this time a "Who can glare the best?" match.

Pfft, I am so owning his ass! Whenever his glare increased, mine did the same, only my glare was worse.

"Don't I know you?" The red-head spoke up, distracting Pein and I from our glaring contest.

"No." I lied plainly, freeing myself from Pein's grasp.

"You do _sound_ familiar." The blonde piped in, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

That's right, I had a web-cam meeting with them.

"I do believe we've never met." I reassured them.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked, I nodded. I so want to just run right now, but then that would make me a coward...

_Now you think of saying there's no use in praying, but still he bows his head so he can say: "Thank you for ending her pain."~_

Rang loudly from my pocket. I paled visibly, this was the same damn tone that sounded right in the middle of the meeting I had with Gaara!

I quickly swiped my phone from my pocket and opened it, stopping the song from playing again.

_My, dearest~! I heard from your teacher you were injured!_

_Are you alright?! _

_Do you want me to come pick you up?!!?_

_I'll come pick you up!_

_We'll take you straight to the hospital!!!_

_~Chichiro _

My eye twitched at the message. I really, _really,** really**_ hated this man, but I couldn't get rid of him for he was far too important at the moment. Did I mention he was completely obsessed with me? Well he is, he's that other guy trying to get me to marry him.

I quickly typed a warning that if he tracked me down I would kill and reassured him that I was fine.

"Akio Kiyuno?" Gaara asked as soon as sent the message and turned the phone on to vibrate and shoved it pack into my pocket.

"Possibly..." I murmured. Pein looked at me curiously.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, we're supposed to be merging companies." Gaara confirmed with a nod.

"What are you doing out here instead of helping with the process?!" The brunette exclaimed. Ah, yes. Now I remember who was who.

"Because school comes first for an Akio and an Asukai." I stated with a shrug.

"And what happened to your appearance?" Temari asked with suspicion.

"Motorcycle accident, and I dyed my hair." I went with the lies before.

"What _really_ happened?" Gaara asked politely.

If he weren't gay, I might've loved him. And yes, he was gay! He was going out with some guy named... Naro... Nuro... something...

"Long-story-short, got demon's blood injected into me. I died, I died again, my hair was too long so Deidara cut it for me, and I just went out hunting with Pein." I summarized quickly.

The trio nodded, seeming to accept my short explanation but offered no pity nor sympathy, which is why I liked them even more.

"What did you mean by Asukai?" Pein asked curiously, though his tone hinted that he knew something I didn't.

"It's my mother's maiden name..." I answered cautiously.

Realization passed over Pein's face but before I could question it I felt an arm drape itself over my shoulder. I looked over to see Madara smiling brightly at the trio, Konan by his side with a friendly smile.

"Hi guys!" Konan waved, the trio waved back with smiles of their own.

"How is everyone?" Temari asked.

"Everyone's great!" Konan answered with enthusiasm.

"So..." Madara started, pulling my attention.

"What?"

"I see you have a hickey..." He pointed to a spot on my neck, Konan's head whipped over in our direction as she stared at the freshly made hickey on my neck.

"It's not a hickey." Pein growled, pulling me away from Madara and into his arms. "It's a love bite." He stated, nuzzling into my neck.

"Pein, stop!" I struggled to release myself from his impenetrable grasp.

"Ino's gonna be so jealous!" Kankuro snickered as I stopped struggling and just stood there looking exhausted.

"Who's Ino? And more importantly; Konan Pein is trying to rape me!!" I cried. Konan immediately came to my rescue and kicked Pein in the jaw, somehow missing me, and dragged me in between her and Madara.

"How dare you molest my daughter?!" She growled playfully, patting my short hair lightly.

"Since when is she _your_ daughter?" Pein asked when he got up.

"Since now." Konan answered sharply.

"I guess that means I'm your dad." Madara beamed brightly- like a fucking maniac.

"Anyway! Ino is-"

"Hi, Pein-kun!~" Came a high pitched voice that struck my eardrums with such a pain that I almost cried. And I soon saw just who interrupted Temari.

She was a bleach blonde, big bust, long hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She looked like a female version of Deidara, only uglier.

"So your Ino?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who Pein was currently struggling to remove from his person.

"Yes," She paused, releasing Pein from her disgusting grasp. "Who are you?" She asked arrogantly. I frowned at this, but before I could answer Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi appeared.

"Sup, yeah!" Deidara gave Kankuro a high-five.

"Yo."

"What's going on here?" Itachi asked curiously. Making me jump at his voice.

"Will you stop being so frighteningly quiet?!" I barked at him.

"Why?" He asked in a certain innocent voice which makes you _know_ that the person is teasing you.

"Because you frighten me when you suddenly speak from out of no where!" I cried. That stupid little ghost of a smirk twitched on his lips.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Ino exclaimed, gaining my attention.

"Ino, this is Akio Kiyuno. Kiyuno this is Yamanaka Ino." Temari pointed to each of us.

Ino glared at me dangerously. I only tilted my head to the side and gave her a calculating stare.

"You've become _friends_ with a _demon_?!" Ino spat.

"So what? You've got a problem?!" I growled, moving to go closer but being held back by Pein.

"Yes, I do! Demons are filthy monsters that don't deserve to exist!"

"Maybe I don't want too! But like me, your just going to have to deal with it because I don't plan on giving up my life until I feel it's necessary!" I growled, pulling at Pein's arms as Ino got closer.

"That's enough!" Konan yelled, moving in between us.

"Why don't you tell that to the _demon_!"

"Pfft, at least I don't look like a desperate slut!" I spat viciously. Ino growled and lunged, only to be tackled by Kankuro.

Pein let go of me gently, trusting that I wouldn't take the chance to kill the blonde.

"Get off!" Ino yelled.

"Say please!" the brunette teased.

"Ugh!" She cried and shoved him off before moving to the other side of Pein. "Just stay away from Pein and we wont have any problems." She warned darkly.

"You'll be the only one having problems because I don't plan on leaving friends because someone thinks they own the damned world." I scoffed.

"Looks like this school year will be interesting." Gaara muttered, his sister nodding in agreement.

"Your going to the same school as us?" Sasori asked calmly, not at all effected by the incident that just played out, while the others look like they were ready to jump me.

"Yup." Temari answered with enthusiasm.

I scanned the area, Ino standing defiantly beside a cautious looking Pein. Deidara stared at Sasori and Temari like they're mad-men. Itachi's lip twitching, Madara and Konan watching with amusement, and Gaara just standing.

"Life is a bitch." I sighed, everyone nodded in agreement.

_**When life gets you down, you can always count on enemies to amuse you when they screw up.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy crap this is long O_o oh, and so everyone knows, I love your reviews I just have a small problem with communicating with people.. AKA: I don't really do much of it outside my small group of friends lol ^_^'' So, don't worry do thank you all for your reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this out, lost my cable network connection thing T_T so no internet for meh!**

**Ples review!

* * *

**

"So...." I started.

We were all sitting randomly on rocks that just happened to be here, completely bored.

"Well this field trip has been pretty shitty since the beginning, yeah." Deidara complained.

We had already shared our little "Field Trip" story with the others.

"Yeah." Sasori agreed, a bit disappointed.

I frowned at this, it _was_ my fault, I had pathetic luck when it came to socializing.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have foreseen the events." Itachi spoke up, I glanced at him, nodding in appreciation.

"Are you kidding me?! A demon _always_ brings bad luck with them!" Ino spat.

"But she was just changed into a demon yesterday..." Kankuro trailed off.

"How could she have possibly brought such luck?" Gaara finished, glaring at Ino.

"Okay, no more fighting!" Konan snapped. She looked pretty pissed, which is weird seeing as I've never seen her get angry before.

"Yeah, this is like a vacation! We should be having fun!" Madara cheered in his childish voice.

"Do you have a multi-personality disorder or something?" I asked innocently whilst shooting him a confused expression.

"No, why?" He asked, looking a bit concerned.

The others laughed at this making me smirk a bit.

"Oh, no reason." I smiled teasingly. "I agree with Konan on the no fighting thing, though!"

"Really?!" Temari shot me a shocked expression.

"Just because I'm volatile doesn't mean I don't like taking a break from violence every now and then." I pouted, crossing my arms and turned the other way.

Konan had filled the four in about me joined their group.

I soon heard laughter and pouted even more, sniffing lightly.

"You guys are so cruel!" I cried, biting my lip to keep from laughing as their laughter escalated.

"So what are we doing?" Pein asked after everyone had calmed down. I turned back around, paying more attention now.

"I vote for a bonfire!" I exclaimed loudly.

"No." Gaara stated bluntly, making me glare at him. The red-head smirked in response.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, looking to the others for ideas or suggestions.

"Skinny dipping?" Kankuro suggested with a perverted smile.

"Hell no!" Temari yelled as she hit him on the back of his head, making him whine loudly.

"Truth or dare?" Ino smiled lightly, scooting closer to Pein.

"I'll agree with that." Madara said.

"I'll join, yeah." Deidara pitched in.

"Count me out." Itachi spoke silently with an unamused frown.

"I'll play." Sasori sighed lightly, gaining a pat on the back from Deidara.

"Well?" Ino looked at those of us who hadn't answered.

"Alright, we'll join." Temari spoke for her and her brothers, smirking lightly.

"Same with me and Pein." Konan giggled when Pein shot her a glare.

All eyes rested on me, expecting an answer. I waited for a second or so, debating on whether or not I should play.

"I'll play..."

"Great! Let's get started." Madara clapped his hands.

"You didn't let me finish." I glared at Madara, who gave me a sheepish smile in return. "I'll play, as long as we go by my rules..." I gave everyone a dangerous smirk.

"I don't know, I'm not liking that smirk..." Kankuro scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, It'll be fine!" Temari brushed off the warning, "We'll play by your rules!" She sent me a cocky smirk.

I let out a vicious laugh as I thought of the rules I had in plan.

"I'm glad I didn't join." Itachi stated, giving away a hint to my inner thoughts. I smirked wildly as the others began to grow nervous.

"Okay, rule one: You only get three truths..." I started, holding up three fingers. "Rule two: for every truth that you use you will have to take off three articles of clothing!" My smirk grew at the shocked faces I received.

"What if we only have _nine_ articles of clothing?" Kankuro asked with a hand raised in the air.

"I guess you'll be naked if you use all your truths then." I shrugged, which meant bad things for me since I was only wearing four articles of clothing.

Everyone else seemed to be wearing layers. Those bastards... Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi shake ever so lightly.

"Rule three: If you tell a lie, or don't do a dare..." I paused to create a bit of a dramatic tone. Everyone leaned in after a minute of silence.

"Well?!" Ino asked, highly impatient. My smirk grew, and it was starting to hurt, but I couldn't help it, this was just so amazing!

"You..." I paused, everyone leaned in more. "Will..."

"Just tell us already, yeah!" Deidara exploded, making the others laugh.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. All you had to do was ask." I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully. Madara pinched my arm making me yelp and rub my arm.

"Rule three..." I repeated. "You must strip down completely and then run to the campsite and then go to the one person of the same gender, or opposite if your gay, and claim that they _must_ sleep with you, in Spanish." I smirked at everyone's completely shocked and mortified expressions.

"Let's do it!" Kankuro yelled.

And so the game began.

"I'll go first." Pein started and we all gathered round, waiting eagerly. "Kiyuno, truth or dare?" He smirked.

I should have known he would have started with me first.

"Dare..." I glared, daring him to give me the worst dare he could think of.

"I dare you to lick your foot." He stated. I blinked, was that the best he had?

Oh wait, don't people normally say 'Save the best for last.'? This is going to be amazing...

Without hesitation I grabbed a hold of my foot and brought it to my lips before licking from the toes down to the heel. I just remembered that I never put shoes on!

"Ugh." Sasori commented in disgust.

"Tastes salty." I wrinkled my nose, everyone laughed except for Ino.

"You're so gross!" She yelled in disgust.

"So are you. Now that we've established this, truth or dare?" I smirked dangerously.

"Truth." She replied smugly. I frowned at this before smirking again.

"Okay take off three articles of clothing and I'll ask your question. Itachi will tell us if you're lying." I looked to Itachi who nodded.

She stripped off her puffy purple vest, and both her boots.

"Boo!" Kankuro shouted with a thumbs down.

"Oh shut up!" I threw a rock at him, which he narrowly dodged with a laugh. Temari snickered behind her hand while Gaara looked completely ashamed of his brother.

"Okay, now for your question..." I tapped my chin, trying to think of a good question. "Have you slept with Kankuro?" I asked, giving her a calculating stare.

She blushed madly and looked away.

"What kind of question _is_ that?!" I laughed at her question.

"My kind, now answer the question or risk having sex with a complete stranger." I smirked when I heard her growl in anger.

"Yes." She answered regrettably making everyone laugh loudly.

"That was a good day." the brunette commented thoughtfully, making everyone laugh harder.

"Deidara, truth or dare?!" Ino asked quickly, trying to get everyone off the subject.

"Hmmm..." Deidara rubbed his chin before answering. "Dare me babe!" He exclaimed.

"Um...I dare you to kiss Kiyuno!" She smirked in triumph.

I paled, suddenly I _really_ hated this game.

"What if Kiyuno doesn't want a kiss?!" I yelled desperately.

"Then you have to do the punishment dare." Ino replied smugly, making me twitch in anger.

A tree not two feet from the blonde broke in half and fell to the side, but no one paid any attention to it.

"Alright, I'll do the dare, yeah!" Deidara stood up bravely, puffing out his chest, and marched straight over to me.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I yelled, getting defensive as I leaped over the rock I had been sitting on.

Deidara, however, still pursued me, jumping over the rock and holding my shoulders so I wouldn't move.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, yeah." Deidara winked at me, he was up to something.

A growl sounded from Pein's position and Konan hushed him.

"Dei..." I whined when he got close. He sent me a glare before moving in.

I shut my eyes tightly and after a second I felt a light pressure on my forehead before it disappeared. I cracked an eye open, seeing Deidara sitting next to Sasori, on the opposite side this time, trying to avoid Pein's jealous wrath.

"Thank god..." I whispered, sitting back down and wiping my forehead with a frown.

"Your welcome..." I really want to hit Pein right now...

"Anyway!" Deidara shouted, "Temari, truth or dare, yeah?"

"Dare." Came her confident reply.

"Okay, I dare you to... lick Kankuro's armpit, yeah!" Temari gave him a horrified look, and then looked to Kankuro who already had his shirt off and was sticking his arm up in the air.

"Go ahead!" He smirked at her. The poor blonde looked like she was about to throw up!

We all waited and watched as she grew closer to her brother. A shiver crawled over everyone's spine (it was completely obvious) as Temari licked Kankuro's armpit and then proceeded to gag and choke after she pulled away.

"Ewww..." Konan shivered violently.

"There there, it's over now..." Madara whispered in a disturbed voice.

"Okay!" Temari called, her eyes were shut tight. "Pein, truth or dare?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Dare." He stated calmly.

Oh yeah, what would a _god_ fear? I scoffed lightly at the idea, making Itachi hit me in the back of the head.

"Jerk!" I snapped at him, he only glared.

"Okay Pein..." Temari started, obviously distracted by mine and Itachi's quarrel. "I dare you to call one of your teachers and ask them if they will have sex with you in... German!" Temari clapped her hands together with a sadistic smile.

"So you want me to ask them if they'll have sex with me in Germany?" Pein asked with an 'innocent' smile.

"No you dult! Ask the question in German!" Temari growled, making every chuckle lightly.

"Oh." Pein blinked innocently and then whipped out his cell phone and dialed a random number.

"You know a teacher's phone number?" I asked, completely stupefied.

Pein only glared and put his cellphone to his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Curbin?" He asked. Who the hell was _that_?! "Haben Sie Geschlecht mit mir?"

"_What!?_" Came the completely dumb struck reply.

"Haben Sie Geschlecht mit mir?" Pein asked once again, glaring harshly at Temari, who was struggling not to laugh.

"_Es tut mir leid, aber das ist völlig unangemessen wäre. Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass. ich Ihr Angebot sinken wird._" Came the nervous response before the line went dead.

Everyone burst into laughter, few of us actually falling off the rocks we were seated on. Well, except for Pein and Ino...

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he didn't know who you were." She comforted him.

"What if he did!?" I shouted, laughing even harder.

"What if he calls back and asks to take back what he said?" Sasori asked after he calmed down. Actually, I'm not sure if he even laughed, or Itachi for that matter, or Gaara!

"Then I'll calmly explain that it was merely a dare and that someone else has taken my interest." He sent me a pointed look, making me blush and turn away.

"You mean me?" Ino asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

I really wanted to barf, but Pein gave her a glare and then moved to sit by me.

"I was just about to barf right there, you jerk!" I whined, making the others laugh, and also making Ino glare at me.

"Well that's too bad." Pein said with a smirk.

"Oh just take your turn!" I turned away from him.

"Fine, Gaara, truth or dare?"

And so the day pretty much went like that, and the day after that, and the day after that! Until Kakashi finally said that we needed to go home.

The only bad part about being stuck in the woods with people I just might consider my family was the fact that not many humans ventured into the woods so I had to feed off animals. Which tasted disgusting!

So here we are, on the bus once more. Everyone sat in the same seats as before, the four we had met in the woods were following us in a red sports car. Because _that's_ completely inconspicuous.

I was currently feigning sleep to the best of my abilities, whilst Pein had refused to let go of my hand since we had gotten on the bus. Deidara and Sasori were still fighting over what art was. Madara whispering sweet nothings to Konan, which is really weird listening to... And Itachi... disappeared to his secret lover?

"Kiyuno..." Pein purred in my ear, making me shiver.

"What?" I groaned, I really just wanted to relax.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, I opened my eyes to give him a confused stare, he looked pretty serious too.

With a sigh I used my free hand to pull my cellphone out of my back pocket and checked the date. It was the 24th of November, and a Saturday.

"Saturday, November 24th." I answered, trying to ignore the fact that Pein was just a mere few inches from my face.

"Hmmm." And then he leaned his head on my shoulder, making me tense up.

"Pein..."

"Yes?"

"I really want to kill you right now..."

He chuckled lightly and nuzzled my neck. I whined lightly and tried to move away, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Just relax, I promise I wont do anything." He whispered. I huffed and sat still, just barely catching a glare from that brown haired girl, what's-her-face...

Out of pure boredom I decided that it would just be best if I relaxed and closed my eyes for a while. I listened to everything as it passed by; birds chirping, cars driving past, Ipods blasting out music, radio's doing the same, and the quiet chatting of everyone on the bus.

Finally, after hours of sitting and doing nothing, the bus pulled into the school parking lot. The clouds hung freely, just sitting in the sky casually, as if they were chatting. With a yawn I shrugged Pein off and exited the bus and grabbed my bags and gave a loud sigh, I wasn't prepared to go home.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Pein asked as appeared beside me. I glanced at him and then to his car and gave a shrug.

"Why not?" He nodded and led me over to his shiny car and pulled my bags off my shoulder and placed them in the trunk.

"Hey, wait!" Ino cried as she ran over to us.

"What?" Pein asked with an aggravated sigh.

"Don't you 'What?' me!" She replied, throwing herself into the passenger seat, forcing me into the back seat, not that I minded.

Once we were all buckled up Pein started to drive away, but not before waving good-bye to everyone else.

The car ride was quiet, or about as quiet as you can get with Ino's constant chatter.

"And when I turned around..." I blocked the rest out, it was just mindless chatter, nothing important that I need to hear. Pein glanced in the rear view mirror, sending me a suffering look. I merely smirked at him and stuck my tongue out childishly, making him glare.

As soon as we were half-way through my drive-way I asked Pein to stop, he sent me a confused look but cooperated none-the-less. I pulled myself out of the car, Pein copying me, and stared at my house for a few minutes.

It seems that Father and Taeko were lounging about in the living room, watching T.V. I frowned, there would be no way that Father wouldn't notice my recent changes in appearance, so it would be best to just run away from home.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back. What ever you do, promise me you _wont_ come near the house." I sent a pained look to the orange haired man, knowing the blonde would have no qualms about staying here.

"Do you think something will happen?" Pein asked with concern.

"Promise me..." I ignored his question.

"I can't do that."

"Keep him back for me, will you?" I turned my attention towards Ino, she glanced up at me from her nails.

"Of course!" She shrieked, quickly running out of the car and stood next to Pein, latching onto his arm.

"Kiyuno..." He frowned, I smiled at him.

"I promise I wont get myself killed." And with that I walked slowly towards my house, creeping off the path and sticking to the woods.

I kept a trained eye on Taeko and my Father, just in case either should see me. Luck was on my side at the moment, however, seeing as they were trapped in a lip-lock that seemed to grow in heat with each passing second. I nearly gagged, but held my ground and crept up a large oak tree by my window.

I silently opened the window and leaped onto the bed, keeping sound to a minimum, I decided it would be best to crawl around.

A sudden idea struck my mind; can't demons crawl on the wall?! I smirked mischievously as I attempted to crawl up my wall, to my utter surprise it worked. I blinked, wondering how the hell I was sticking to my ceiling.

Shaking it off as a "demon" thing I crawled towards my closet, dropping to the soft carpet without a sound, and gently pulled the door open and pulled out four boxes, three different shoes (heels, sneakers, and an extra pair of boots), a few dresses, and a large duffel bag.

I quickly stuffed the shoes and dresses into the duffel bag and opened all four boxes.

The first two contained things from Taikuno that I had "_borrowed_" and never returned. I smiled lightly and placed the two boxes back in the closet, Father would make sure Taikuno got them.

The third box contained items that I had stolen from Father; wallets, pictures, credit cards, debit cards, and a few different jewels that he had come by. I smothered a laugh and put the box next to the two boxes containing Taikuno's things.

The fourth box, however, contained nothing that it was supposed to.

I blinked in confusion. Where was my witch's outfit?

Instead there was a note, which covered a black knit hat with a dark orange skull outlined in red.

I tilted my head to the side and pulled out the note and hat. The note read:

_ Dear Kiyuno,_

_Sorry, but the Witch's Council made me take away your costume. They promised not to hunt you as long as your are deemed stable. Please try not to make any trouble!_

I rolled my eyes lightly, guess that means no fun for me for a while.

_I'm not going to be able to see you for a while, I'm sorry. Taikuno and Sakura send their regards._

_Also, there's a necklace under the hat that belonged to our mother, she wanted you to have it._

_Good luck with dad!_

_Love,_

_Mika_

I winced lightly at 'love' but paid no mind to it. I guess Father is going to find out. Curious as to what necklace she meant, I peaked inside the box. Just as she said, there was a necklace in the box.

It was a small silver dragon wrapped around a ring that represented the new moon phase. It was attached to a thin silver chain, not too sparkly but still breath taking all the same.

I gently placed the necklace into the duffel bag. Something tells me that it would be bad to have it on my person at the moment.

I cracked my shoulders lightly, placing the hat and note in the duffel bag as well and moved to my dresser. I took everything that I owned and shoved it into the duffel bag, which was only clothes and a few pictures. The bed wasn't even mine, so it would be stupid to take it.

With a sigh I plopped my old hat into the box and shut it. The box disappeared with a loud 'Poof'.

"Oh no..." I whispered, hearing a light thud from downstairs.

Moving quickly, I threw my window open and launched my duffel bag towards the car, nearly hitting Ino, but that's just a plus!

I turned around just in time to face my Father, who barged in without knocking.

"You know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking." I pointed out, inwardly wincing since I was just asking to get hit, it seems that my Father was still on thin ice with me.

"When did you get home?" He demanded.

"A few minutes ago, you and _**bitch**_ were too busy making-out to notice that I stepped in." I shrugged nonchalantly.

This comment received a sharp slap to the face, making me stumble. That stung more than it should.

"What the hell was that for?!" I glared at him.

"Don't _**ever**_ talk about your mother like that again!" He roared, electricity shot around his body.

I faltered slightly, but held my ground. Looks like he was completely serious.

You see, every witch has their own element. My Father, for example, has electricity. This means that he is my weakness, seeing as I'm water. The element is usually charged through your powers, so any attacks from him are ten times worse when his element kicks in.

Father's element is represented by his lightning speed, and the electric jolt flying around his body. Mine is represented by my constantly-hydrated-self. This however, doesn't mean I can't drown...

"That _**whore**_ isn't my mother!" I shouted in anger. I felt a trickle of blood run down my left eye, shit.

My Father's eyes widened in shock and horror, he even stepped back. But this moment of shock lasted only a minute seeing as he quickly grabbed my hair and hoisted me into the air.

"Ah! Let go!" I cried, kicking my legs out.

"_**What the hell did you do?!**_" He demanded, spitting in my face.

"It wasn't my fault!" I cried, kicking his arm.

He grunted in pain. The next thing I knew I was toppled over the couch in the living room, coughing up blood and Taeko shrieked and ran to the safety of her own room.

I groaned and got up. Before I could catch my breath I felt a fist force its way into my stomach, nearly breaking the skin, and shoving me into the new T.V.

I gasped and fell to the floor, the T.V. landing right on top of me. I cried out and clawed at the floor, trying to pull myself out from under the damned piece of machinery.

I cried in pain again as I felt a weight push the T.V. into my back, making the floor- and me - groan in protest.

"You stupid! Vile! Bitch!" My Father spat, stomping on the T.V. with each insult until the floor gave way.

I screamed in pain as I felt something rip through my rib cage, just below my breast, and the T.V. cracking my spine.

I coughed up enough blood to make someone think I was just about dead and quickly shoved the T.V. off. With a groan I stood up and pulled the piece of metal impaling my torso and threw it violently at the wall of the basement.

My breath was labored and I was leaning on my left leg, trying to ignore the pain. I noticed that my hands had now formed claws, and my finger tips no longer looked human.

My father appeared in front of me, startling me. Without a thought, I grabbed him by the throat, catching him off guard, and threw him into the ceiling.

I coughed up blood, and limped towards the stairs that led to the kitchen. Like hell I was going anywhere near my Father. I scrambled up the stairs, forcing the door open, and limped my way over to the the wall separating the kitchen and living room and slumped against it.

I pulled my eyes over to the window, I could jump out of that...

Outside, Pein was struggling under Ino, who had managed to pin him to the ground. Poor Pein looked like he was about to go on a killing spree, and Ino looked like she was about to pee herself.

The clouds were no longer casually floating about, but were raging, blackening the sky and lighting it up with terrifying strikes of thunder, yet there was no wind to make it worse, nor was there any rain.

My short relaxation was cut short when a muscular hand grabbed my scalp roughly, and before I could react an indescribable pain shot through my entire body. Most of it located near my head.

It took me a second to realize that my body was going into a seizure and I was screaming loudly. I lost control for a second and found my hands clawing at my father's. It didn't take him long to start screaming as well and soon his hand was gone. Before I could think rationally I threw myself out of the window, landing ten feet away from Pein and Ino.

My scream turned into a gurgling choke as blood filled my mouth and lungs. I vaguely registered the fact that my Father was yelling something at me.

My vision of a terrible sky was then blocked by Pein's worry ridden face. There was also a fear in his eyes, and he was saying something as he was lifting me, but I couldn't hear anything.

My body was soon numb and sounds and sight had left me, and all was dark for awhile before I heard voices, muffled and rushed.

"....meet.... hospital!" Someone shouted. Seconds turned into minutes as time passed by and I heard more voices.

"Get her to the ER immediately!"

"Yes doctor!"

Once again silence came and passed by as a rush of sounds filled my ears.

"We're loosing her!" A shrill voice cried.

"Get me the defibrillator! Stat!" Another voice shouted.

"Clear!" A tiny shock tickled my muscles.

"Clear!!" Again they shouted, and this time a jolt shook my body.

"Don't you die on me dammit! Clear!" Die? A pulse racked my body, making me gasp.

The sounds faded away once more. But they weren't gone for too long, more voices came in this time, quieter though.

"....You have gotten more enthusiastic..." Someone muffled, it sounded like Konan. "She's good for you, and you the same for her..." Their voices were muffled again for a while.

".....will she wake up?" Pein? A warmth filled my hand, I grasped onto it, making someone grasp my hand tighter.

"....minutes." Minutes? So not that long?! God it's so boring!

"Good..."

"She'll probably be up in an hour or so." Konan giggled lightly.

"What are we going to do about Orochimaru? Sasuke came around earlier and mentioned something about Kiyuno's safety." Pein mumbled, his lips brushed my knuckles.

"We're moving her things to your house now. It would be safer if at least one of us is with her at all times. That bastard must of planned this!" Konan growled. It was silent once more before footsteps made their way to the door.

"Are you going hunting?"

"Yes." The click of a door sounded in my ears, and then the beeping of a machine, the sound of air passing through tubes. Someone sighed and moved onto the bed, wrapping warmth around me.

Once again darkness came, filling my senses until I felt steel on my back. I opened my eyes to a blinding light.

"Ugh." I tried lifting my hand but found that I couldn't.

I looked down to see my wrists, waist, and ankles held down by steel. I jerked my hand in panic, my breath becoming labored from fear.

A familiar chuckle sounded in my ears, and snake eyes filled my vision. Orochimaru?!

"Don't worry~" He cooed darkly, "This will only hurt." He chuckled again.

I woke up in cold sweat and tears falling down my cheeks and neck.

"Shh, shh." A familiar voiced hushed lightly. "It's okay, I'm here." Pein, oh thank god! He rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

I calmed down after a few minutes, sniffing lightly.

"Thanks..." I scratched out, my throat hurt like hell.

"Here." He helped me into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes from the tortures of sleep and blinked, taking in my surroundings, or lack of. Everything was too blurry to make out, dammit my vision was just as bad as before!

Pein handed me a large cup, silently ordering me to drink. I happily drank the contents- B positive.

"Thank you... What day is it?" I whispered, handing him the cup.

"It's Sunday afternoon. How do you feel?" He asked, pulling me into his lap, I noticed the lack of tubes and needles, I guess I was okay now.

"I feel better than I did a day ago." I grumbled. "And blind..."

"Blind?" He sounded shocked.

I looked in his direction, all that was there was a bunch of fuzz colored in black, orange, and a pale peachy color.

"My vision is just as bad as it was before..." I explained. "Everything is so fuzzy!" I cried, leaning my head on Pein's chest.

"I'll have Tsunade look at it." Pein kissed my forehead, then my cheek, my nose, my neck, and my lips several times.

"I'm just glad your okay."

"Tsunade? You mean the principle?" I asked after he stopped.

"She's also a head medic here." Pein sounded slightly amused so I glared at him.

"Pfft." I scoffed angrily, making Pein chuckle.

I felt his lips brush against mine again, before fully pressing his against mine own. I was too tired to fight, so I just leaned into it, it wasn't so bad anyways.

I moaned when he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I kept my lips shut tight, however. Teasing him lightly.

Pein had different plans, however. He bit my lips making me gasp and I soon felt his tongue probing my mouth. I pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I wasn't done." Pein complained, balancing himself over me.... wait.. when the hell did we move!?

"Too bad." I glared at what looked like a door.

I heard him sigh before he started sucking on my neck. I moaned when he hit a soft spot, making him chuckle.

"Sh-shut up!" I cried, squirming when I felt his body press against mine.

The door burst open then, making me go blood red as two blobs that looked like Deidara and Sasori stared at Pein and I.

"What?" Pein asked in irritation.

"We we're just passing by." Sasori stated calmly as he began to drag Deidara away.

"WAIT! HE'S GONNA RAPE HER, YEAH!" The pyromaniac cried as he struggled to get out of his lovers grasp.

Two hours later everyone had piled into my rather large hospital room, me sitting in my bed, trying to decipher who was who. There was also a new person in the room, my guess is that it was Tsunade.

"Okay, lets have a look at those eyes of yours!" Yep, that was Tsunade.

I sighed as she checked my eyes, after ten minutes she was done though.

"So?" I asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Well, your nerves are damaged pretty badly, but with a pair of glasses you should be fine. I also wouldn't try using your demon eyes. It will most likely burn, a lot."

"That's helpful." I grumbled, everyone laughed.

"Okay so.... Where am I going and when am I leaving?" I asked impatiently.

Pein chuckled lightly and brushed my hair aside. I glared at his general blob direction and stuck my tongue out for a brief moment.

"You'll be staying with Pein." Konan answered, stupid bitch was probably smiling her ass off.

This thought earned me a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"OW! Fucking asshole what the hell did I do!?" I growled, rubbing my head, that really hurt!

"You shouldn't think such bad things about your friends." Itachi's calm voice stated.

I scoffed and glared out of the closed and covered window. The concept of actually having friends was still being processed in my brain, making it difficult to cut through an old habit.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I felt Pein's lips meet my own for a second. "Jerk!" I cried flailing my arms at him, missing every hit but earning the laughs of others.

"_This just in! Asukai Kiyuno has been hospitalized yesterday afternoon after a visit to her home. Her injuries were said to be mild and that she would recover by today..._"

"Oh look, I'm on the news..." I stated dryly, I hated it when they talked about me.

"Would you like us to turn it off?" Came Sasori's kind reply.

"No, I want to see what they say." I answered, staring at the blinking light called a television.

"You can't _see_ what someone says, yeah," I quickly through a pencil- I think- at him, with amazing aim to because I heard him whine.

"_Here we are with Asukai's assistant, Ashiwa Kiki. Ashiwa-san, we've recently gained knowledge that Asukai-san was disowned by her father. This would explain the recent change in her last name, correct?" The reporter shoved the mic into my assistants hair._

_ "Yes, this is true." Straight to the point, this is why I hired the woman._

_ "Asukai Kiyuno is in charge of a very powerful company, and has been since the age of 12." The reporter spoke again, the camera zooming in on her profile. "She's been known for her temper and quick wits. Asukai-san has been able to balance work and school at an amazing rate. We've recently talked with Chichiro, her apparent fiance, and he's said that it would be within both Asukai-san's interest, and the interest of her company if they were to get married sooner and merge their companies-_

_ "Actually!" Came the voice of Kiki. "They aren't engaged, in fact." She adjusted the clip-board she was holding, "My recent studies of Asukai-sama's behaviors indicate that she has a strong dislike for Chichiro-san. Also, she has repeatedly claimed that it would be a horrible idea for both Chichiro's company, and her's, if they were to merge companies" I am so glad I hired this woman!_

_ "Well, now we have finally shed some light on the subject!" The reporter cried in joy. "More on the Akio family news however. Asukai Mika, Kiyuno's older sister, has sued her father for causing emotional and physical damage to her younger sister and has won full custody charges for Taikuno, __her younger brother. More on this story later..."_

I sighed, at least they were safe.

"So... That's some assistant you have." Madara whistled. Konan slapped his arm lightly, making him give her an apologetic look.

"She's married, has two kids. They're pretty nice, I've only seen them a few times though." I shrugged.

"What about Chichiro?" Pein asked suddenly. I turned to him, gazing at his blob curiously.

"He's an asshole that I would love to throw off of the roof of my company's building. Stupid bastards been pinning after me since I was 12." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why not file a report against him?" Tsunade asked.

"Pointless." I shrugged, "That, and I'm waiting for his company to fall before I make any move to destroy him in any way, shape, or form."

"Oh."

"I have a question..." Itachi stated.

"What?" I turned my attention towards him.

"Why haven't your wounds healed?" I blinked, that's right. They hadn't!

"It's because warlocks and witches are _meant_ to hunt demons. That's what they were created for..." I trailed off, trying to remember what Mika had told me long ago. I clicked my tongue while staring at the ceiling, there was just one more detail I was missing, oh yeah! "Any attack made by a witch or a warlock towards a demon is like.... A human getting attacked by....a vampire." I waved my hand, trying to get the scenario to be..... understandable to some degree. I muttered a quick 'ow' when I found that moving my arm hurt my ribs.

"So when am I leaving?" I smiled up at the bunch that I called my friends and principle/doctor.

After two hours of consistent whining Tsunade let me check out, but Konan and Madara signed me out seeing as they had somehow adopted me.

"So, how did they manage to do that?" I asked, leaning casually in Pein's car door. He was driving us to his house, the others left to their own.

"Every vampire has the ability to charm a human." Pein answered offhandedly.

"Liar." I turned my head to glare at him.

Pein said nothing and continued to stare at the crowded road ahead. I frowned at this, I hated being ignored when I wanted to know something.

"Pein, if you don't tell me I'm going to cause you to crash into a car which will cause a seventeen car pile up." I threatened darkly.

He shot me a shocked look and turned his attention back to the road. I growled, making a move to tackle him.

"Alright!" He sighed in defeat. I let my body relax gently into the seat. "Anyone from the Uchiha family has this special ability they call the 'Sharingan'." He explained as we pulled into the drive way.

"Ha! I knew you guys lied about what you could do, any sensible creature would." I smirked, I had done the same.

"I'm surprised that you're not mad..." Pein gave me a weird look as he pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, wincing as I tried to get out of the car without injuring myself.

"Here." Pein offered his hand, which I gladly took.

He pulled me out of the car without so much a gasp of pain from me and lead me inside his small house that was sandwiched in-between two other houses.

"To the left is a simple living room; a three person couch, a plasma screen television sitting on a television stand stacked with DVD's and VHS'. To the right is a small kitchen, nothing high-tech, just a fridge a few counters and a table to seat two. Straight ahead is a stairway to my bedroom room and in there is the bathroom." Pein explained as he moved us into the kitchen.

"Nice house." I commented. Pein smiled back and opened the freezer extension of the fridge.

I careful sat down in one of the seats and laid my chin on my hand. The smell of frozen blood made me look up, reminding me just how hungry I was.

"Let me heat this up and then you can have it." Pein chuckled, I pouted.

"Could have just had a body lying around." I heard Pein freeze and turn to look at me. "What?" He simply chuckled again and went back to what he was doing.

Soon the sound of a microwave flowed through my ears. Ah, the smell of fresh not so fresh blood.

"The body would take up too much space."

"Hm?"

"I don't have a basement." I tilted my head at this.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be super rich?" I criticized playfully.

"Going off of those vampire romances?" He asked, I blushed and looked away.

"How did you know?" I glared at the table, still blushing madly.

"I peeked at the books you had stashed in your bags." He chuckled before walking over to me.

A cup was placed quietly in front of me.

"Drink up!" I obliged quietly, draining the cup with ease.

As soon as I set my cup down I found myself lying on the tile floor with Pein's lips assaulting my own.

I groaned in pain and pushed the orange-haired man off of me.

"Remind me to never drink blood in front of you again." I coughed. Pein leaned back down, gently this time, and nuzzled my neck.

"Sorry."

I sighed, this was going to be a very troublesome school year.

_**It's not rape if it's willing...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_ I threw my head back and screamed in pain as a scalpel cut through my ribcage. A sadistic chuckle made its way into my ears, making me cringe into the metal table I was on._

_ "Now, now my dear! I know that you can handle** much** more than this!" He hissed. _

_ More pain quickly engulfed my entire body, making screech and pull and tug against the metal restraints digging into my wrists and ankles._

_ "Ahhh!" I screamed, but that only seemed to please him._

_ I panted when he was done cutting through skin and muscle, relaxing for the small amount of time I was allowed at the moment. Metal clicked against metal somewhere close, probably on a small medical table of some sort._

_ I sniffed lightly as a few tears poured out of my eyes._

_ "There there." He patted my cheek roughly, making me growl tiredly in response. "Don't make me turn to your brother..." He threatened darkly with a laugh._

_ "Kiyuno!" A pained voice called through the darkness that surrounded us._

_ "T-taiku..." I coughed. That bastard! "Don't!" I wheezed._

_ "Ho ho ho... don't think begging **now** will make me turn away from such a...... fresh subject!" He laughed again, turning away from me._

_ "No!" I cried, "Not Taikuno! Please!" I yanked and struggled against my restraints but they wouldn't budge._

_ "Ahhhhh!" His screams filled my ears, making me cry and sob, trying to reach him. To save him!_

_ "Kiyuno!" He called._

_ "Kiyuno! Wake up!" Orochimaru's face reappeared. I cried and struggled to push him away._

_ "Stop!" _

_ "Kiyuno!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them lightly._

"Kiyuno! It's all right! It's just a dream!" Pein's voice broke through from my nightmare.

Tears and cold sweat streaked my head and neck as Pein's blobish figure managed to break into my line of vision. I took in and deep breath and managed to calm myself as Pein rocked us back and forth slowly.

"It's alright, everyone's okay. Your safe." He whispered over and over again.

Once I was finally calmed down I realized what type of position we were in.... Didn't I sleep on the couch?!

"Um..." I started, moving into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into his lap, making me blush madly.

For some reason this reminds me how the week went....

First off, Monday was a bitch. There were far too many reporters flooding around Pein's house, trying to bug us both. Then at school we received new schedule! Art was switched with a high level of math and gym was switched with a cooking class. Ino was in all of my classes a long with Pein. Madara, konan, and Deidara shared math with us. Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu shared cooking class with us, and everyone saw each other in lunch. Surprisingly, Gaara and his siblings shared no classes with me.

Yes.... Monday was indeed a bitch that deserved to be drowned...

The rest of the week wasn't much better... school wise that is.

Ashiwa allowed me to take leave for the week since I was injured and all, but only if I promised to go to work on Saturday and work through Sunday. I swear that woman is trying to get me killed!

What's funny is that every time I took a drink of blood, no matter where I was or how I got the blood, Pein somehow found me and well... I wont go into further details...

"Kiyuno..." Said pedophile purred in my ear, making me gasp.

"W-what?" I snapped out of my thoughts at once.

"I asked what was wrong." He said, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"Do you have a neck fetish or something?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He tilted his head ever so slightly to give me a hard stare. I glared back at him.

Minutes passed as we glared at each other, demanding an answer from one another. Despite the fact that my question was ridiculous I still wanted an answer before he answered me.... That sounds utterly pathetic....

_"So here I go again, chasing you down again! Why do I do this?! Over and over, over and over, I fall for you..."_

I quickly stumbled out of Pein's grasp, launching myself off of his lush bed and at my cell phone.

"O-ow..." My leg twitched. I had just missed the end table by one inch, _one inch_!

Pein chuckled lightly before leaning over my leg to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Who is this?_" Came the oh so lovely and strict voice of my assistant.

"Pein, who is this?" I quickly shot up, and kneeled beside Pein.

"Give me the phone!" I hissed. I reached my hand out, waiting for him to hand over the damned device.

With a sigh he handed over the phone, just as Ashiwa was introducing herself.

"Kiki-san, why is it that you called at..."

"7 in the morning." Pein answered.

"Yes, why did you call me at 7?" I asked with a tired yawn.

"_Just to remind you that you need to come into work..._" She trailed off nervously. "_And are you sleeping with Pein?!_" She shrieked.

I winced and held the phone away from me. You see, Kiki loved the company, which is why she's worked here before my mother's death. If I get pregnant, that means less work time... and then the company -for some_ unexplainable_ reason- falls into pieces and dies.

"N-

"Yes." Pein answered after he snatched the phone from my grasp.

There were a few minutes of silence, making me wonder if she died from a heart attack.

"_Kiyuno-sama...._" I winced again as I pulled the phone away from Pein, not from her comment, but from pain. My wounds still hadn't healed... "_Can you please come in early?_"

I blinked and peaked at Pein from the corner of my eye, he was throwing on a shirt.

"Why?"

"_Chichiro is demanding your audience immediately..._" I could hear the strain in her voice.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied and then sighed as I shut my phone.

"I'm coming with you." Pein spoke as he handed me a few clothes.

I nodded and changed quickly. As we passed the kitchen I quickly jumped in and grabbed two thermos filled with delicious AB+.

As soon as we arrived I was thrown into a deadly bear hug, which was crushing my already broken ribs.

"C-chichiro... Let go!" I struggled to release myself from his grasp.

"Sorry! It's just been so long!" He gave me another squeeze, making me want to rip his throat out

As he let go the pain that was blocked off rushed at me, making me groan and fall to my knees.

"Kiyuno!" Pein, Chichiro, and Kiki called, rushing to aid me.

"You idiot! I told you she was hurt!" Kiki yelled at Chichiro, dragging him a safe distance away from me as Pein helped me up.

"Are you all right?" He asked me in a hushed tone.

"Fine." I grumbled, steadying myself after my orange-haired companion let go of my arm.

"Forgive me!" Chichiro fell to his knees at my feet, latching onto my legs which caused me to loose my balance once again, forcing me to grab onto Pein.

"Let go..." I sighed, trying to kick him off.

"Right!" He stood up immediately and then turned to Pein. "And you are?" He asked, sizing him up.

"Pein, Kiyuno's lover." I blushed like a maniac once I realized what he said, but before I could punch him Pein wrapped an arm around my waist, trapping me against his side.

Needless to say, everyone who was currently with in hearing range gaped like a fish out of water.

"N-no...." Chichiro turned whiter than a sheet and then slowly began to disintegrate.

"Good job, you broke him." I sighed, glaring at Pein.

He merely smirked at me, completely proud of what he'd accomplished.

"I'll take care of Chichiro-san, you go ahead and go up to your office Kiyuno-sama." Kiki spoke up.

I nodded in thanks and began to make my way up to said office, Pein still stuck to my side.

After several floors we were finally in front of my door.

"If you let go of me we can go inside." I looked at Pein expectantly.

Pein raised an eyebrow at my comment but let me go anyway. I smiled lightly to myself in amusement, wondering what he might be thinking.

I walked up to the door and stopped, waiting for a second.

"Please enter the password." A computer-like voice spoke as a keypad emerged from the wall beside the door.

I quickly typed the password in with one hand and waited patiently again.

"DNA is required." The computer spoke up again. The keypad fell back into the wall and a claw-like metal hand pulled away from the same wall, clicking twice.

I frowned at this test, it was annoying and slightly painful. I stuck my tongue out anyway, and the claws dug into for a second, making me wince as the drew blood and pulled out.

"DNA confirmed. Welcome back, Asukai Kiyuno." The doors then opened. The claws retreated just at the keypad had and I pulled Pein through the doors.

"All that just to get into an office." Pein mumbled behind me.

My office was very large. My desk was placed in front of windows that over looked a forest. To the right half of the room was a cough that folds out into a bed, in front of that was a plasma screen T.V. with several gaming systems and games. To the left was books galore, and a dresser filled with clothes.

"Welcome to my home away from hell." I chuckled lightly and walked over to my desk. "Make yourself at home, just don't break anything." I rolled my eyes as I said this and sat down.

"Hm." Pein replied, moving over to my collection of books.

I rolled my eyes at his response and then opened one of the drawers and pulled out my glasses and began working.

Two hours later a knock came at the door.

"Come in." I spoke tiredly.

Computer work was both boring and draining at the same time! All these bugs that need to be fixed, not to mention upgrades and shipping errors!

"Why the hell didn't you invite us?!" Deidara yelled in outrage after he burst through the door.

"I was sort of dragged here." I shrugged, not looking away from the screen. "Make yourself at home." I spoke calmly.

The blonde seemed to falter for a moment, taking the room in, before moving so the entire gang could come inside and gape like fish.

"Fuckin' nice." Hidan commented.

"Don't break anything please." I added, just to be sure they wouldn't break anything.

"You think we would break your things?" Itachi spoke up next to me, making me jump and fall out of my chair with a yelp.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled, sending the Uchiha a harsh glare. A ghost of a smirk hovered over his lips before he turned to my bookshelf. "Typical." I muttered, pulling myself back into the chair.

"This office has a very nice view." Konan commented by the window.

Madara stood beside her, nodding in agreement.

"The roof has a better view." I mumbled, trying to decide whether or not this new device for cars should be good old silver or some custom color.

Several hours later the entire gang left, Konan had to drag Pein away. This is when Gaara decided to appear.

"So, whats up?" I asked, turning away from my computer.

"I would like to know when you want to reschedule the merge." He spoke evenly. This kid was born to lead, I swear it!

"Well, I've gone over a few things with some employees. Most of them seem to be a little... put aback that your not a female." Gaara's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"And why would this be?" He asked, sounding offended.

"Well, first off it has nothing to do with your interest in men." I rolled my eyes as Gaara visibly relaxed. "It's just that this company has always been led by a female." I shrugged.

"So there put off by the fact that I will be co-leading the company... because of my gender." He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, some people have gender issues." I shrugged.

"Perhaps they would feel better if Temari was by my side?" He suggested, taking a seat in a random chair.

"Where the hell did that chair come from?" I asked.

Gaara looked surprised before looking down at the chair he was sitting on.

"I have no clue." He frowned.

"Doesn't matter." I waved it off, "These things happen a lot around me." Another eyebrow was raised, this time in confusion.

"Back to the matter at hand." Gaara pushed.

"Ah, right." I folded my hands and rested my chin on them. "I suppose that would make things better, but the consequences would be that if I decided to leave the company you would either wind up with my sister or you would wind up giving over your command to Temari." I gave out a sigh.

"It wouldn't be much of a problem if we work together." Gaara admitted.

"Hm." I smirked a bit.

"Not like that!" He glared harshly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I leaned back and sent him a playful glare. "So I'm assuming that if I should step down you would be able to deal with either my sister or keeping the company running with just you and your sister?"

"That is correct." He nodded.

"Good, I think we should have the celebration..." I looked at my calender. "The 21st of December." I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"It's during the winter break." Gaara commented with approval. "I agree with the date." I smiled at that.

"Good!" I stuck my hand out and shook hands with the red-headed vamp.

He paused for a moment, staring at my head. I rose an eyebrow and pulled my hand back.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you have cat-ears?" He asked suddenly, making me pale.

I quickly scrambled for a mirror that I randomly kept around and confirmed his question.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" I screamed in horror, probably hurting Gaara's ears in the process.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No... I think it would be best if you left..." I whimpered, slamming my head onto my desk.

I heard Gaara chuckled before patting my head and leaving.

"I'm going to kill Sakura and Konan." I mumbled reaching for my phone, intent on calling a certain pink haired girl.

I swiftly typed in the number for the operator.

"Yes? Operator? Connect me with the Yuki Academy please." I waited for a second before another voice came over the line. "Yes, I would like to talk with Asukai Taikuno... Thank you." I waited again, remembering where I had found Taikuno's school at. Let's just say that Maru wasn't so clever with hiding places.

"Hello?" Came Taikuno's voice. Unfortunately it distracted me from my goal.

"Hi Taikuno-kun!" I chimed, instantly smiling with joy.

"Hi Kiyuno-chan! How are you?" He asked politely.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good, oh! Sakura-chan says hi!" Hearing the pinkette's name reminded me of why I called.

"I WANT TO TALK TO THE PINK HAIRED VIXEN!" I yelled, suddenly very furious.

"Eh..." Taikuno muttered before handing the phone over. Obviously my outburst left him too dazed and confused to react to my insult.

"Kiyuno-chan...?" Sakura's familiar voice called.

"YOU LIED YOU LIAR!" I yelled again.

"About what?"

"The cat ears! They weren't permanent! They disappeared a day or so after I went out of heat and now they're back and it hasn't even been a month later!" I explained, still yelling of course. It was a damn good thing that my room was sound proof.

"Hmmm..." The line was silent for a while before the sound of rummaging made my ears twitch, which made my tail twitch, which made my eye twitch in annoyance.

"...." I began tapping my foot.

"Ah! Here we go!" She chimed happily.

"And?" I hissed violently.

"Well, I looked in my book and I found you in it!" She explained with the same cheer.

"......What?" I tilted my head, as if Sakura was having a conversation with me face-to-face instead of over the phone.

"Your a demon..." She spoke as if she was talking to a child, which made me want to break something.

"....... Please explain...."

"Well, before you were just a human with a very strong magical essence! Then after you met Orochimaru you became half-demon half-witch!"

"Okay...."

"Then of course you died on your field trip wh-

"How the hell did you know about that?!" I asked, slightly confused and worried.

"Your sister called and told us about the trip." Sakura replied politely.

"...........Does Taikuno know about.... what I..._ate_..?" I asked. If Taikuno knew I killed an innocent man... He would hate me! And then he would disown me as his sister! And then we would never talk again! And he would try to kill me! An-

"No, don't worry. And if he did he would understand, trust me." The pinkette reassured, interrupting my frightful thoughts.

"Okay...So please continue." I replied as if nothing happened, which it didn't.... so shut up....

"Anyway, when you died on your field trip your demonic side was eating away at your human side! This would kill you again since you were mostly human. Oh look! It says here that your ancestors from your mothers side actually fused with the demon like you did!"

"Huh....?"

"It says that thousands of years ago a woman had twin s with a man that another woman loved. This woman was jealous of the man's wife and their children so she cursed the youngest twin! This curse attracted the most dangerous and foul demon that ever lived, the Demon of Black Blood..." She whispered mysteriously.

"Do you have to say it like that?" I asked.

"No.... anyway! The demon was weak and needed to combine it's soul with a young child, Aka: the younger twin. And ever since then, whenever someone in your mother's family had twins, the youngest would at some point become '_infected_' with the demon and re-combine souls. Which is what happened with you! Therefore you are now physically, biologically, and mentally the Demon of Black Blood!" I blinked, this was serious news....

The line went silent for a few minutes as I digested all of this information.

"Okay.... I can deal with this..." I breathed and sat down.

I suddenly had the strongest urge to bury myself in work.

"What I was saying before is that I found you in the book!"

"The Demon of Black Blood, right?" I clarified and began finishing this weeks work.

"Yup, anyway. When you first went into heat your body couldn't take the strain of your new appendages being permanent, which is why they were expelled from your body for so long. Now, however, your body can take that strain and does! A few notes that were taken on you is that any type of blood is acceptable for your diet. Don't go more than a month without eating because you will loose control and probably slaughter your entire city." There was a slight pause and the sound of pages being turned.

"Hmm..." Sakura took a moment to read whatever it was on the pages of her "book".

"It says here that you should be able to control blood." She whispered, obviously amazed at this discovery.

"All blood?" I asked, trying to find something sharp when I remembered that I still had a stab wound.

"No..." Sakura continued reading while I stripped off my shirt and began unwinding my bandages. "It only works with blood you can see... blood that isn't inside a body that's living. However, you can inject your own blood into someone else to act as a poison or as an antidote!" She explained, flicking around a few more pages.

"Hmmm, is that so?" I asked poking at my naked wound when an idea suddenly hit me. "Can I use it to repair damage?" I asked curiously.

"Uhhmmm...." A few more pages were flicked. "Yep! It says here that you were able to heal any wound and demolish any poison! Maybe you can practice with it. It sounds helpful." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Hey, thanks for the info, anything else before I hang up?" I asked, making sure all I needed to know was known.

"Hmmm." More pages were flicked. "Actually yes. This even explains why you have cat-ears and a cat-tail! You have several different forms: A wolf, your true demon form, your human form, and a seductive form..." She trailed off suggestively, making me roll my eyes at her childishness.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you even have a way of traveling, besides running around. You can pull yourself from one spot to another!"

"Pull?" I tilted my head once more.

"Mhmm. It's sort of like.... You pull yourself out of space and time and come back into space and time in a different spot. This requires momentum, so you might want a running start. And that's it, nothing else in here about you." She must have shrugged because it sounded like cloth brushed against the mouth of her phone.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later, tell Taikuno to take care of himself." Sakura said her good-byes and hung up, allowing me to experiment.

I took in a deep breath tore the scab off as quickly as possibly, chocking back a scream as fresh flesh tore as well. I turned my hand into a fist and bit into deeply, just making more of a bloody mess.

I drew in another breath and began to concentrate. The blood from my hand slipped into my fist, just as I wanted. I opened my palm, face up, and the blood began to crawl upwards in a spiral, freezing before it got too high or too thin.

Smirking, I made the blood crawl back into my hand and stitch the skin back together, no one would tell I had bitten into my skin.

Next were my wounds! Instead of using my hand, I decided to use good old mind power! I focused on the damaged area, picturing the torn muscles and nerves, cut organs and broken skin. And right before my eyes, the entire wound began healing. The muscles were being reconnected by blood, the nerves as well, and the skin and organs were being stitched back to perfection.

The wound was gone within seconds. I ran my fingers over my rib cage, where the wound was located, in amazement.

"Isn't that useful?" I asked with amusement.

I repeated the process with all of my wounds until my skin was smooth once again, save for my scars. That got me thinking. If I could heal wounds, shouldn't I be able to get rid of un-wanted scars?

So I focused on every scar but the one on my back and imagined the skin melting away and being re-created, soft and smooth just like before.

A burn rushed through my body for a few minutes, making me frown. I opened my eyes and reached for my mirror again, which hadn't cracked -luckily- during my tantrums.

My skin was once again free of any scars. Panic washed through me as I quickly arranged the mirror so that I would be able to see my back. I sighed in relief when I saw that the scar was still there. I grabbed one of the thermos I brought with me and chugged it down, not hearing the door open.

"What are you doing?" Pein's voice cut through my mind.

"What?" I straightened my back and hid the thermos and mirror, trying to act innocent.

Pein stared at me in shock, making me remember that I got rid of my scars and wounds.

"Oh... I learned a new trick!" I beamed at the pierced man.

He remained speechless and still. Oh.... I'm not wearing a shirt..... fuck! I moved to throw my shirt on, taking my eyes of the vampire for a brief second.

However the moment I took my eyes off of his person I found myself under said person, being assaulted by his lips.

"Pein!" I complained against his lips, trying to push him off.

"What?" He asked as he lifted himself up ever so slightly.

"I'm supposed to be working." I snarled slightly, making him smirk and kiss me again.

"You look sexy." He commented as the kiss began to get heated and moved to my neck. I gasped and wiggled under him a bit.

"Pein we can't do this here." I objected half-heartedly.

"Yes we can..." He retorted and began moving down. "We just can't get caught." He added, catching my eye.

My eye twitched at the comment.

_**BAM!**_

I quickly slipped my shirt back on as Pein slid down the window behind my desk.

"Every time..." He wheezed.

"Idiot." I breathed.

There was a knock at the door, just as I was beginning to sit down.

"Come in." I sat down, flattening my ears as much as possible and hiding my tail.

"Kiyuno-sama, the council members would like to talk t you about the date you've chosen." Kiki spoke calmly as she entered.

"Don't worry! I'm behind you all the way!" Chichiro called as he ran in behind my assistant.

"Does this mean I have to go to a meeting?" I asked with a frown.

Pein groaned as he stood up, gently massaging his broken jaw.

"Unfortunately... Are you alright Pein-san?" Kiki tilted her body so that she could get a better look a Pein.

"He's fine." I waved the issue off without looking back at the orange-haired pedophile.

"Alright. The meeting is in a few minutes." Kiki said as she walked out.

"Kiyuno-chan..." Chichiro whimpered as he crawled up to my desk on his knees.

"What?"

"Why do you love Pein more than you do me?" He whimpered with a pathetic look on his face.

"I never said I loved you." I growled. "Now get out." I said as I turned my chair away from him.

"B-bu-"

"Out!" I barked and Chichiro scampered out.

The door shut on it's own as Pein made his way over to me.

"What?" I asked when he stopped right in front of the chair I was in.

He said nothing as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into a hug. I blinked and tilted my head so that I could try to see his face.

This would be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn't nuzzling my neck!

"Pein... what is it?" I asked, poking his back.

"You just admitted that you loved me." He whispered, I felt him wince in pain, probably from the broken jaw.

"I-I did no such thing!" I refused stubbornly as I blushed madly.

"Hmph." He licked my neck, making me gasp and squirm.

I froze when I felt his teeth scrape my neck. In the next second I felt fangs pierce my skin. It was painful for the first part, but the pain soon turned into pleasure... Almost like sex.... Or so I've heard.

"Pein..." I whimpered when I felt blood leaving the wound at a leisurely pace.

After a minute Pein pulled back and licked the wound clean and watched as it stitched itself back together.

"Amazing." He breathed as he held me tighter. I wonder what he found amazing; the self healing wound or my blood?

I sighed and stood there for a while, hugging him back.

"I have to go to that meeting." I announced.

"Do you?" He asked, licking my neck again.

I only nodded in response. He chuckled and let me go. With a sigh I grabbed my hat and pulled it over my head and made my tail curl around my waist to look like a belt.

"I'll be back soon." I called as I walked out of the office.

_**2 hours later**_

I'm going to kill them all.... I swear it...I could feel my ear twitch ever so slightly in response to my irritation.

"This date isn't acceptable either!" The eldest man there cried.

"Yours isn't any better!" Another barked.

I sighed and checked my watch, it was already 12:00 am!

I looked at Gaara, it looked like he was suffering just as I was.

"Why can't you all just agree on a fucking date?!" I growled as I rubbed my temples, I had a migraine.

The men tensed, my impatience was beginning to show. Not a very good sign.

"It's just that, this event has to be soon! It can't be on the 21st of December! That's just too far away!" The eldest explained with a frown.

"It should be tomorrow!" One on my left rose as he said this. "The sooner the better ,right?!"

"There wouldn't be enough time to send out word of the event, tomorrow is too soon." Gaara sighed, he looked like he was about to loose it.

"How about next weekend? It's close by, and it gives us time to send out word to everyone!" Temari chimed in, she was seated next to her brother.

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"This is why only women lead this company." A young man whispered to Gaara. The red-head nodded knowingly at this new piece of information.

"Do we all agree on the date?" I asked, hope danced around the room.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright! Next weekend we shall have this stupid ball." I announced as I got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I left the room, not bothering to see if there was more they wished to discuss.

"How was the meeting?" Pein asked from the couch as I entered my office.

"Idiotic." I sighed as I fell down onto the couch next to Pein, threw my hat off and allowed my tail to uncurl.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked politely.

"No, I still have work to finish. I'm just taking my break." I replied as I grabbed my remote and began to flip through the channels.

"How come we never make love." Pein complained when I stopped on a random channel.

"......" I blushed and kept my focus on the T.V.

"Kiyuno..." He purred into my ear. When did he get so close?!

"W-what?" I stuttered as I scooted away from him. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough...

Pein grabbed my face gently as he leaned over me.

"Could it be... you're scared?" He breathed. I blinked at the insult and frowned.

"O-of course not!" I turned my head away from him.

"Then why not?" He whispered seductively into my ear, making it twitch lightly.

"Uh...uhm...." I searched my mind for any excuse I could come up with when Pein blew air into my ear, making me screech and jump off the couch. "Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?" He asked, playing the '_innocent_' card.

I glared at him from my spot on the floor. I'm going to kill him one day. With a sigh I stood up and walked over to my desk to finish my work.

Pein chuckled and went back to watching T.V....... stupid bastard!

_**A few hours later**_

I sighed and stretched in my seat. I was finally finished this week's work. After I settled back down I remembered that I would have to asked Taikuno-kun and Sakura if they wanted to come to the company ball. Now that I thought about it... I would have to ask the rest of the Akatsuki too... I'll ask them at lunch tomorrow!

I chanced a glance at the couch. I could hear Pein's breath and heart beat... It would seem that he had fallen asleep...

I stood from my chair and moved to the mini-closet that was hidden and pulled out a blanket.

Pein was stretched out across the entire couch, which was amazing seeing as I had a couch that could seat at least 5 people, maybe more.

"Idiot..." I sighed as I unfolded the blanket.

Just before I threw the blanket over him his hand shot out and pulled me underneath him, effectively trapping me.

"You tricked me!" I gasped and then glared at him.

"Were you _worried_ about me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course n-not!"I turned my head away from him again.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"What was th-" I was silenced by his lips for a few seconds before he pulled away again.

"I love you." Pein whispered before I could say anything.

I blinked and stared at him, unable to say anything or move.

"Kiyuno." He spoke again after a few minutes.

"..... yeah?" I blinked again, still staring at him.

"Do you love me?" Pein asked with a serious expression.

"Uhm...." I looked away. How was I supposed to know? "I.... Don't know..." I mumbled.

"Kiyuno, look at me." He ordered. I hesitated, but looked at him anyway. "I love you." He repeated.

"Y-you don't need to repeat it!" I cried, blushing from the small comment.

"I'll repeat it everyday, every minute if I have to, until I know that you love me too." He sounded determined.

"...." What the hell do you say to that?!

"I love you, Kiyuno." He said, chuckling when my blush double.

"Stop saying it!" I whined and began to squirm.

"Not until you can say it!" And he sealed his promise with a kiss.

_**Everyone needs a little push now and then...

* * *

**_

_**Hmmm..... It's been way too long.... and giving you guys two chapters at once would just take up too much time T_T I'm sorry! Forgive meeeeeee!!!! T_T School has been eating up my time! Midterms are coming up too. And I'm starting to run out of ideas so..... anyone got any? ^_^ I'll mention that it was your idea tooo O_O **_

_**Thank you to all those who have been reviewing the story I love you allll!!!! *heart*  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed loudly, it was Monday once more. Only the ground was covered in snow. Only God knew why we were still going to school, not that it really bothered me.

Of course, the snow on the ground still didn't stop me from speeding down the roads. Pein glanced at me every now and then, making me glance at him. He was purposefully doing this of course! And this is proven by the small tiny detail that he was breaking the handle on my door from fright.

"Stop glancing at me like that." I mumbled as we came to a stop at a light. I could see Pein visibly relax from my peripheral vision.

"Speeding on a street like this could get us killed." He stated, glaring holes into my skull. I was currently too tired to care.

This was bad, I was getting tired more often lately, which meant more sleep, which ultimately meant more nightmares... Oh freaking joy....

"Maybe it could get _you_ killed....." I trailed off, smirking ever so slightly.

"Sadistic bitch..." Pein muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" I barked at him, turning my head to face him whilst speeding through traffic once the light turned green again. I've never heard him insult someone like that, or me for that matter!

"Watch the road!" Pein yelled loudly.

I sighed and turned back to the road, just in time to park into a parking-space! Pein sighed loudly, getting out and opening the trunk to grab our bags. It was apparently _illegal_ for me to carry my own bags.

I opened my door hesitantly, afraid I would be assaulted in the early morning by my.... by Pein....

Instead I was granted the sight of Pein's back as he kidnapped my bag with his and waltzed over to the gang. I frowned, disappointed by this- I mean.... relieved! Totally relieved! Why wouldn't I be?! GET OFF MY BACK DAMMIT!!!

Shaking confused thoughts out of my head I lifted myself out of my seat, only to be greeted by Duck Ass....

"What?" I asked calmly. It's been a while since I last talked to him.

"Go out with me." Straight to the point...

"No." Sasuke looked a bit put-down from that, but didn't give up.

"Give me a reason." He demanded with a cool glare.

"I...." I trailed off.

Was I going out with Pein? He never asked.... but he kept saying he loved me....

"Well?" Sasuke's voice became harder, more demanding.

I glanced back at Pein, hoping for an answer, instead his back was turned to me. That _**bastard!**_

"I barely know you." Lame! I mentally smacked my face at the excuse, I could have come up with a better one!

Sasuke blinked, obviously this insignificant fact surprised him.

"Fine," He grabbed my arm. Damn... Too tired to fight... "Hang out with me today." I bit my lip, glancing back at Pein again. And again his back was to me.

Konan looked at me for a brief second before continuing her conversation with Ino. That bitch!

Deidara peeked at me for a second, before ignoring me and yelling at Madara for something. I thought we were best-friends! Yes... For some reason, he turned out to be my "long lost best-friend-slash-technical-brother" as he called it.

Sasori and Itachi just plain ignored me, expected from them, and the "Sand Siblings" -as Ino called my three co-CEO's- were no where to be found, as I had found out earlier they were actually _teachers_.

Why were they ignoring my telepathic pleas for help?! I needed them dammit!

"Well?" Inpatient-Duck-Ass is his new name....

"......" I just stared at him.

_**Help....**_

How do I respond? Was this some test?! Do friends test each other like this?! What do I do?!?!

I could feel my tail tighten around my leg, I didn't like this situation.

_Now you think of saying there's no use in praying, but still he bows his head so he can say: "Thank you for ending her pain."~_

I dug out my cell phone and examined the text I had just received.

_You're going to need a date for the "ball", this is what you missed at your last meeting. Sorry! Wear something nice!_

My eye twitched, Ashiwa was just _so_ wonderful....

"I'll be your date." Sasuke declared, obviously he had read my text.

"Your can't decide things like that!" I yelled at him, holding back the urge to hit him.

"So think about it, you have until the weekend, right? That should be enough time." He nodded to himself.

"How do you even know about it?" I hissed, lowly.

"My father runs the Uchiha corporation..." Sasuke looked at me as if I was an idiot... well... now I fell like one.

"Oh, didn't think of that...." I shoved away from him, making sure to close my door, before heading off to the assholes that left me to the damned ducks!

An angry glare made it's way onto my usually emotionless face. I can't believe they did that! Aren't friends supposed to help each other when the other is in deep shit?!

I bit back a growl before standing next to Pein, glaring at him of course.

"Are you going with him?" Pein asked, making me blink.

"What? I don't know, it depends..." I thought about it thoroughly in my head. If everyone in the gang just happened to refuse my offer then Sasuke had a... .0001% chance at me saying yes.... so.....

"On what?!" Deidara yelled, getting in my face.

"If the planet explodes, now get out of my face you asshole!" I growled, barring my teeth slightly.

"Who are you calling an asshole, yeah?!" Deidara shoved his nose against mine.

"You! I look to you for help and you just blow me off! What the hell was that?!" I yelled loudly, hurting the poor blonde's ears. I was yelling more at everyone than just him though, and the others could tell.

"......." There was an uneven silence as Deidara stepped back.

A nervousness began eating away at me. Just what was going on?! I looked to Itachi, he looked back for a brief second, something passed in his eyes, so I looked away.

The silence carried on, making anger build up in me. Biting back thousands of insults, I grabbed my back and stalked off to class, ignoring the looks I got.

I was so tired of the whispers, and just when they start to end... _This_ happens!

I took my original seat next to where Karin would normally sit.

Kakashi walked in a minute before the bell rang and stopped before his desk, reading his book as per usual.

"Something happen?" He asked, book still high in the air.

"No." I grit my teeth as I lied, glaring angrily out of the window.

The day passed by without faults. Only at lunch I chose to skip to my next class. And I would have been alone if it hadn't been for a certain mind-reading-Uchiha that stopped me in the halls to ask what was wrong. I didn't reply and simply carried on to my class, him trailing behind. Didn't he have some... secret lover to stalk?!

Once the bell rang and we were let out I hoped into my car and drove off to the office before anyone else could get out.

I stayed there all day, and not one call came from anyone, except Sasuke that is... but he doesn't count!

I bit my lip and glanced at the clock, it was 11 pm, with a sigh I turned the computer off, took my glasses off and laid down on the couch to get some rest.

My heart ached, why were they ignoring me like that? Why was Pein acting like such an ass? Why does my heart hurt so damn badly?!

I groaned and turned to lay on my stomach, I had gotten attached is why my heart ached.

My tail wrapped around my leg again and my ears flattened against my head. Tears began crawling out of my eyes.

_**Do they hate me?**_

I sniffed lightly, burying my head in my pillow, letting the tears come as they pleased.

_**What did I do wrong?**_

Sobs wracked my body, only to be muffled by my pillow. I had gotten close to people, and look what happens!

A knock had me catching my breath, trying to feign sleep. The door opened and Ashiwa's sent flitted through the room before the door shut and her footsteps disappeared.

She was clocking out this late?! The woman was insane...

Sleep came hours later and I was plunged into nightmares.

I woke up covered in sweat and tears and a headache. I groaned and flopped back down, only to get back up to shut the alarm on my phone. It was 6 am. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I didn't want to go to school, but I couldn't just call in sick, could I?

I got up, dressed, groomed myself and headed out to school, not looking forward to talking with the gang.

When I got to the parking-lot the area was already crowded as usual, no one waiting for me though. I frowned as I sat in my car. What was a social-retard like me going to do?

I scanned the area, everyone seemed to be enjoying the snow... Even those asstards were. I stared at them for a few seconds. Madara was currently throwing snowballs at everyone. I rolled my eyes, of course it would be him of all people... vampires.... mythical creatures in general....

Pain made it's way back to my heart, making me groan as I covered my face with my hands. Itachi was probably spying on everything I thought too. That was unnerving...

It wasn't my fault I wanted Itachi to randomly pop out of no-where or Pein demand why I hadn't come home, or Konan worry over me, or something along those lines....

A knock at my window made me jump.

I glared at Sasuke, of-fucking-course it would be him. I rolled down the window none-the-less, still keeping my glare.

"What?" I hissed.

"Come hang out with me." He stated.

"Still determined as ever..." I muttered. "And your answer is no." I continued before rolling the window back up.

I sighed in relief when he disappeared from my view.

I seriously just wanted Pein or Deidara or someone from the gang to come over and yell at me for not joining the "war" they started. Sadly, no one arrived and the day soon started up again.

That day was hell. The whispers grew as people were puzzled by my absence in the gang and by Pein's side. The girls were soon chatting of who would be next to be by Pein's side.

And lunch... lunch was _utter_ hell. Kakashi forced me to go down to the cafeteria and "Eat something before you starve to death!". Apparently Ashiwa called him and informed him of my sudden lack of diet.

I did eat... well drank really... Blood that is... So, yeah I _was_ technically starving myself.

When I got in line I just grabbed an apple and a milk-something light like always. It didn't take me long before I was staring blankly at the walls, completely bored out of my mind. Kakashi was most likely waiting outside, just in case I decided to sneak out.

Half-way through lunch is when _it_ happened.

I sighed to myself, there was nothing to do.

I heard Pein clear his throat. I turned my head to look at him, giving him my full attention.

"What?" I asked when he said nothing.

"I'm going to need that jacket back." His voice was calm and smooth, as if this didn't bother him at all. The others were behind him, glaring at me, I felt cornered.

_**Don't look at me with such hate...**_

I stared at them for a minute, completely in shock by what he just said.

"Why?" I managed to choke out, straightening my posture.

"You know why." Ino cut in with her own glare, standing right next to Pein whilst clinging to him.

My heart stopped, but my body kept working. My mind stopped, but my thoughts kept moving.

_**Why?**_

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't in front of them. Stupid so-called friends! I bowed my head so that a shadow covered my eyes. A smile, as fake as anything, was placed lightly -uncaringly- on my face.

I peeled the jacket off.

_**I just want you to know...**_

"Fine." I whimpered instead of growling like I wanted to and handed the jacket back, gently, as if it were precious.

_**I love you....**_

I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched them walk back to their table, father away from the door then my own. The taste of blood soon came to my senses.

_**Stop walking away....**_

I took a deep breath, my body refused to move.

_**Don't leave... **_

My heart ached badly, so I faced the floor and forced my body to leave.

_**I thought... that we were friends....**_

I walked stiffly at first. The whispers finally catching my attention.

_"I knew it!"_

_ "What a pity! *snicker*" _

_ "She wasn't good enough for them anyway!"_

No tears fell as I ran out of the cafeteria, bursting through the doors -past a bewildered Kakashi- and fled down the hallways.

_**I really loved you guys....**_

Or I would of if I could have stopped crying....

I only made it down the first few hallways before I fell to my knees. The tears finally broke as I mourned for my broken heart.

I heard footsteps near me before someone dropped down and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Shhh." Itachi whispered, rubbing my back.

I tried to stop crying, I really did. But it wouldn't work, so I just sat there in his arms and cried until the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Itachi helped me up and walked me to the nurse, who didn't speak but let me take refuge in her office.

"Why....?" I asked, trying to dry my tears.

"...." Itachi was silent, but I got the reason anyway. He patted my shoulder lightly and left.

So now here I was, drying my tears, sitting in the nurse's chair. She was out of the office currently, attending some meeting or something.

I pulled my hat off and shook my hair. I sniffed lightly and rubbed my eyes.

"What now?" I asked myself.

_**What now?!**_

Pretty soon the week was over, I had said yes to Sasuke's offer -much to his pleasure. I was currently in my new apartment fixing up my outfit for the company ball.

Sasuke had helped me get my things from Pein's house (thank god).

Time seemed to fly by along with the world. I was trapped in a daze until I noticed I was seated at the ball, Gaara introducing Naruto, his lover, and said blonde was blushing lightly.

I plastered the fake smile on and greeted him politely. Sasuke already knew him but shook hands with him anyway before glancing at me. He noticed that my smile was fake.

The first two hours were just talking and announcements. The next two hours Sasuke dragged me onto the dance floor. I saw glances of Itachi, dancing with a mystery woman.

I ignored the pain that stabbed at my heart and tried to enjoy the dance with Sasuke. It wasn't easy, but I somehow managed to get through the rest of the night and weekend.

School time, I sighed. I sat in my car for a minute, contemplating skipping.

Finally deciding against it I got out of my car and grabbed my bag. I glanced at the tree the others stood by. Ino and Pein were flirting...

I bit my lip and tried my best to ignore them. It wasn't easy since Ino kept getting louder as I neared them. Even inside the classroom I could hear them!

The rest of the day went like that, me having to deal with this.... situation...

And the day after that.... and the next day... and the next day...

And Friday was just another day of hell! Hur-fucking-ray!

I growled as I moved through crowds, trying to get to lunch. Sasuke managed to convince me to join his group during lunch. How he accomplished this I'll never know!

I sat down, not bothering to get lunch, I was already sick to my stomach by the slut and bastard.

"Hey Kiyuno." Sasuke greeted me as he took his place beside me.

"Hn." I grunted, not bothering to make a proper response. I was beginning to go numb by now, and it was glaringly obvious to everyone who _wasn't_ Sasuke.

All the girls at the table apparently hated me because it was _blasphemous_ for me to be _**20 feet**_ within their precious Sasuke. But I ignored the subtle insults and glares, it meant nothing to me.

The only thing that effected me were the few glares that I would receive at random from someone in the Akatsuki.

A commotion started spreading through the cafeteria before everyone quieted down.

And then Pein and Ino announced their relationship... and then started making out. I wanted to throw up, instead I quietly excused myself before finding a random abandoned hallway.

I cried again, I as doing a lot of that recently... But it just hurt so much. My heart wont be able to take much more of this.

"Hey, It's okay..." Sasuke arrived just in time like always.

"No it's not!" I cried, shoving his hands away.

"Why?" He whispered.

"He loves her!" I cried, the tears came harder along with the pain.

This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Why did this have to happen now? Can't I have a slice of happiness without the threat of it being ripped from my grasp?!

And so I broke, every piece of me had now been shattered by something so stupid. Why was the human body so week?

Taikuno called every now and then, making sure I was still breathing, sending his love and what not. It didn't matter anymore... nothing did.

Why did I have to become so attached? Why couldn't I have just ignored them like everyone else!?

I buried myself in work, ignoring any social activities that came my way. I even ignored Sasuke and his subtle hints about us being a couple.

It wasn't long before I simply began ignoring everything around me, submersing myself in work. Mika seemed to notice my dilemma and kept sending me notes say that if I didn't brighten up she would do something drastic.

But I couldn't brighten up, I was far too numb.

So she did do something drastic, she took over the company forced me to give up all my power within it. When I argued against it Mika merely replied that I needed a _real_ childhood.

I moved into a small apartment, it was close to school so everything was fine. Mika thought I needed an actual house and tried to make me move in with her, but I managed to dodge that bullet.

Ignoring the gang seemed to become harder as the summer vacation grew closer, but Mika was here for me.

When summer was finally knocking on the schools door I graduated with flying colors, despite me being a junior. The Akatsuki moved away, which didn't surprise me but it did hurt. I felt completely abandoned, but there was nothing could do about it.

So I went through the five stages of grief- Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.

Denial lasted me a good day, but I didn't bother lingering on that stage, what was the point of denying something? It only caused me more pain in the long run.

Anger.... oh boy did that last a few years. I moved to where my brother and his lovely wife (Sakura) were located. The reason behind this being both that I missed Taikuno and he was just about the only thing that could calm my temper.

I spent a majority of that time causing several "unexplainable" deaths. Taikuno managed to calm me down for a while, but Mika visited and told him I needed to release that anger so she sent me out to a remote part of some random country that just so happened to have a very large amount of forested areas.

It wasn't pretty, because there were several families camping out there that had dodged Mika's amazing ability to see the future.

I wound up showing up on Taikuno's doorstep, completely drenched from head-to-toe in blood. A small part of me realized that I was now going to be hunted down by the Witch Council.

Taikuno opened the door and quickly led me inside, ignoring the fact that I had just killed innocent people-including children. That thought always made me sick to my stomach.

The trial lasted days, but Mika managed to convince them that all I needed was a parole officer. This wound up being a cousin that I had never met, she was my mother's brother's daughter. Her name was Aika and apparently she got "the family curse". This curse was apparently very random and my brother and I had gotten the lucky end of the deal, so to speak.

Aika was very... sadistic, more so than me. Added with a sick sense of humor as well. She didn't mind getting hurt, she healed very quickly. Almost like a shape-shifter, but it was quickly explained that she wasn't one, she was a witch. Aika was a cursed witch... she could change into a wolf, but it was a terrifying creature. Covered in matted blood, looking as if it had seen many battles, blood dripping from its jaws, with monstrous strength and speed to boot. She was deadly.

But she also very friendly, and her temper was easily triggered in the dark. Though the bitch was hard to kill... yes I know I'm implying that I've tried to kill her, because I have.. and that bitch is hard to kill!

She usually wore slightly revealing and form fitting clothes that had a baggy appearance. Her eyes always danced with amusement, they were light blue. Her hair was different, it was black but was layered with red. So every time she shook her hair it looked as if it turned red. Aika was older than me, but a year to two younger than Mika.

So anyway the anger stage was considered the worst for anyone near me.

Bargaining didn't last that long either, I nearly skipped over it for it only lasted a very crazy hour. I'd rather not go into detail about it...

Depression.... That lasted for decades.... it was considered the worst stage for me myself.

I starved myself, locked away inside the closet of my bedroom. I had been forced to move in with Aika seeing as she was my parole officer and everything.

Every few weeks Aika would somehow break in and force gallons of blood down my throat as I clawed viciously at anything I could reach. It didn't do much though... the woman was a freak.

Sometime during this stage Sakura had sad that I should start a hobby, to take my mind off things. This hobby was technology. I was always building crazy things, they were mostly just childish toys until one day I grew tired of feeling pain.

Sakura had said that some demons mated for life, and I was one of them. So it only made sense I was feeling this way. Of course, this didn't stop my from attempting suicide at random. I failed each time, mostly because Aika would tackle me away from whatever I was doing and temporarily incapacitate me.

Eventually I made a robot and named it Robotokun one a whim. It was pronounce like "Roboto-kun" which was highly amusing to my family. What was even funnier was that the robot was a female model.

A few years passed and I had the urge to make Robotokun into an android. It was difficult, considering I had to make a material that was similar to skin, make the eyes, the nails, make sure the joints could move normally. Taikuno was amazed when he walked in on me putting on finishing details.

Of course there were no private areas, I simply made the image _imply_ that something was there.

Two days later I had stumbled upon Mika's book of spells and found one that would transfer one's emotions into an emotionless object. This was how I would be able to make Robotokun seem life-like!

I preformed the spell, keeping anger and hate to myself though. I wanted her to be happy, and since she didn't have any pain receptors I could easily punch a hole through her ad all she would do is whine about how "mean" I was. Of course I repaired her though, she lead me to my "acceptance stage."

This stage came after 80 years. The Witch's Council had already told the world of mythical creatures and there were classes everyone went to to learn about them. No one could really tell who was mythical or who wasn't so they just continued living side-by-side as if it were nothing. Add to the twenty years that leads me here, people usually call me emotionless, but they don't know that my temper can easily be triggered now. And that is the story of my life." Kiyuno sighed, that story was a mouthful. "Surprisingly people were smart enough to keep technology off of the environment. People became more fit and now walk everywhere, less the distance be too great." She added for kicks.

"So that's how I came to be?" Robotokun asked innocently. Her brown eyes were filled with tears from the story when she noticed something, her creator left out a few details. "What happened to your appearance?" Kiyuno's dark red eyes met the brown ones of the android.

"My hair and eyes eventually returned to normal, with help from Mika." She answered, shifting herself slightly on the hill they were on. Irritation lines were clearly seen as proof under her eyes, darkened slightly, most likely from burns. Her white hair was short, so very short. Like a boy's hair-cut, with a feminine look to it.

"Did you cut your hair?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, light red hair fell around her face.

"Ah..." the white haired girl replied. She looked to be 21 instead of being stuck in a 19 year old's body.

"What about your family?" Robotokun asked. To this, Kiyuno stared at her with an irritated expression, but the android knew she was confused by the question.

No one knew Kiyuno better than Robotokun.

"Taikuno and Sakura are still alive and young, you should know this. They had a few kids who had kids. Mika fell in love with Kakashi... don't ask me how... and Aika is always popping by for visits..." Kiyuno explained calmly.

"How are Taikuno-san and Sakura-san still young?" She asked, this was never explained.

"Mika." The only explanation one would need....

Robotokun smiled at this. Kiyuno's lip twitched, her body could recall the feelings, but couldn't feel them.

There was a long pause as they both enjoyed the wind. Well, at least Robotokun knew Kiyuno would have enjoyed it, after all... she did have the demon's emotions.

"What about Orochimaru." Kiyuno sighed at this question.

"He's still out there...."

"What of your friends?" She asked silently, not wanting to see the anger that was marred Kiyuno's face.

"Haven't seen 'em since graduation." Kiyuno replied, looking away. It was how she wanted it, everything was fine this way.

With another sigh Kiyuno lifted herself off the grass, people still hated her, still whispered about her. And deep inside, she yearned for the people she had once called friends...

"Do you miss them?" The android asked as she followed suit in Kiyuno's footsteps.

"......." Kiyuno didn't answer, and instead pulled her cloak over her shoulders and walked the dusty path.

_**Isn't Life Just Grand?

* * *

**_

**I didn't want to end it like this! T_T But dammit I couldn't stop those bastards! I tried! I did! But the story wouldn't sway! Kinda ironic how this is chapter number 13, neh?**

**yeah, the story is over.... no more for you... serious..... stop reading and just review dammit! If I get enough people to ask, I might make a sequel.... _ The ending seems so rushed to me.... :[ does it seem rushed? Well I guess I can't help it, the story would have been fucking boring... Who wants to deal with a crazed demon fighting emotions? Certainly not me!**

**Kiyuno: I resent that.... **

**And I don't care! **

**Read and Review! And thanks for reading my story-**

**Kiyuno: You mean mine? **

**... Yeah.... anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! T_T  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! How are you all? Guess what? I got a sequel up! It's called No, Life is not grand!**

**Come check it out! Please? Oh And I'm open to ideas considering I'm running out of them lol.  
**


End file.
